Lucky Seven
by littlevamp
Summary: Story about what it would really be like if Kain had a daughter. Set in Pre soul reaver era. The young lieutenants are there as well. Give this story a chance. R and R. Not as bad as it sounds.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey everyone. This is just a story that I have been thinking about for a while and had to type it up. This is my third LOK story so it will be difficult to write but if I get reviews, it will make things much easier. At least I will have my motivation. But if this story doesn't get many reviews I'll delete it. I hope you enjoy. This story takes place around Kain's domination. Raziel and Bretheren as mere fledglings, conquering their master's land.**

"**Lucky Seven"**

**The beginning is Raziel's P.O.V.**

**Conquest. This is what we were created for. To conquer everything **

**That our eyes can see. For this very purpose, we are nothing but dogs.**

**Dogs that obey our master without question as to why he makes us to the things he says.**

**As life goes on, we tend to fear. **

**As we age, death draws near.**

**When we die, our hearts turn stone.**

**It is then we awake, we aren't alone.**

**No more anger, no more cries.**

**Tonight and together, we arise...**

The sky, black as death, smoke ascending in to the heavens, threatening to choke the life out of anyone who breaths in its deadly fumes. The pilliage that was in effect had lasted for many hours. Tiresome bodies, yet strong willpower, was the reason why this conquest continued. Blood had covered the ground, where many bodies lay. Death, had consumed them all.

"Raziel, look out!" Shouted Turel at the top of his lungs. Raziel looked just intime to see the werewolf lunge at him. One swift move and Raziel managed to decapitate the beast with his broad sword, now covered in his enemies blood. He stood there for a moment and watched the spilt crimson liquid run down his weapon. A sudden movement had alerted him. His gaze now rested on the dead werewolf. It twitched in such a helpless way that Raziel almost felt pity for it. The beast in fact was slowly changing back into its human form. Raziel could do nothing but stare in awe.

'Amazing,' he thought, 'how the weak and fragile human body could start off helpless and suddenly change greatly into something so powerful in a matter of seconds. It's unbelievable!' Raziel's head shot up at the sound of heavy footsteps coming his way. It was Dumah, covered in blood. He quickly stopped infront of his elder sibling, short of breath, and sword in hand.

"Raziel," he panted. "We must go to Rahab. The village is being entierly consumed by those blasted beasts. The others need our help. Come, let us go." At that moment, Dumah took off running again from which he came, armor clanking along as he disappeared into the darkness. Only moments after did Raziel comprehend what Dumah had just said. Help. Yes that was it. His younger siblings needed _his _help. Raziel shot a glance at Turel from the corner of his eye. His younger silbling nodded in return. With this confermed, they were off. Both ran as fast as they could towards their destination. They appeared over a large hill, standing tall. Both vampires looked down below them...werewolves surrounded the small village. At least ten altogether. Still, even with six of them, they were outnumbered. Raziel and Turel charged full speed down the hill to help their younger siblings. Most of the hut houses were in flames, peasants running for their lives. Both brothers went their separate ways, trying to surround the beasts. Screams could be heard coming from Raziel's left. He went towards the sound, deciding to follow the scream.

"Ahh. Vampire! Daniel don't let him kill me!" Raziel was confused by this as to why she was yelling for help. He didn't see a human male at all since the battle started, save for the children. Listening to her scream "vampire," it must have been one of his brothers. He ran closer to the sound, coming from inside a small house like hut.

"Rooaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr!" In an instant, someone had been thrown out the window. It was Zephon. The werewolf broke down what was left of the door and charged at the slightly injured Zephon on the ground. Raziel didn't think twice. He grabbed his bow off his back and pulled two arrows out of his quiver. He aligned his arrows with his target and fired, sending both arrows into the werewolf's head, killing him instantly.

"Argh," Zephon said as the gigantic monster fell on top of him. Raziel ran to his brother's aid. Kneeling beside him, he helped pull the wolf off of him. Zephon nodded to Raziel in thanks, taking deep breaths. Raziel couldn't help but do the same. He realized his younger brother needed some medical assistance. Glass fragments were lodged in to his body from being thrown out the window. His left eye shut tight, only dried blood remaining. Zephon winced at Raziel's attempt to slowly pull the pieces out. Again the older sibling persisted on freeing the glass. Zephon simply swatted Raziel's hand away. This was not going to work. If Zephon did not cooperate, this could be fatal.

"No Raziel. I'm fine. Leave me be and finish the job," said Zephon speaking as best as he could without spitting out blood, making it seem like he was weak. This was the last thing Zephon wanted to be known as. The spider lord painfully clutched his side where it had been wounded. Large slash marks had cut deeply into his body. This was no doubt the work of a werewolf. Raziel could not face reality that by just sitting here, Zephon was slowly going to die.

"Stop being so damn stubborn you idiot! We haven't got much time. You need help!" Raziel said forcing Zephon's eyes to face him. He violently swatted Raziel's hand away form his chin.

"I need no one's help!" Zephon yelled in a rage, gritting his teeth until his jaw ached in pain.

"You fool! You will die if we don't take you to safety right now!"

"Stop trying to be the bloody hero, Raziel. I told you to leave!" Hero? Raziel could not grasp what Zephon had just said. He a hero?

"I'm not going to leave Zephon. I've already said I'm taking you with me."

"No you- argh." Pain drifted through Zephon's body. He did not know how much more he could take. His body had already used up all the energy it contained hours ago. Still, he wasn't about to give up on himself.

"I'm not going anywhere," Zephon began. "I will not allow my body to be carried away by you along with my damn dignity."

"Then you're going to fucking die! Is that what you want you bastard!? Huh? To sit here and bleed to death knowing that you're efforts have been wasted?"

" ." Zephon panted slowly. Taking in the words his brother was screaming at him. As ignorant as he was, Zephon knew his brother was right. Raziel had always been right. Since the first time they had laid eyes on eachother, Zephon realized why Lord Kain had created him as first born.

"Ugh." A sour taste formed in Zephon's mouth. His stomach was suddenly not agreeing with him. The thought of death made him quiver with fear. But alas, Zephon would never admit being afraid of such a common thing as death. It was inevitable to all. In fact, this was the one fate that every being shared.

Nausea had taken over. Zephon had vomitted on the ground. The young vampire felt as sick as a dog, wondering when this internal agony would ever cease.

"No. I..." Zephon's eyes traveled to the ground where the werewolf laid. 'I don't want to die. It is not my time.' He shot a side glance to his sibling. "Fine," he began. "But this does not mean that I am not capable of doing this myself. Remember that, Raziel," he said coldly. His superior could only smirk at his sudden courage.

"Of course, brother. Now shut up and hang on." Raziel, with all his might lifted Zephon up, lightly tossing him over his shoulder.

"Oof. Dammit, watch my wounds you idiot."

"Sorry," he mermered, not really paying attention to Zephon's complaints. He was too busy looking to escape without being seen by a wolf. If he was spotted, it would be difficult to try and fight with a handicapped imbecile over his shoulder. Raziel decided to hurry towards Turel, knowing that perhaps he could care for Zephon with his healing methods. Turel was the only one out of the six who actually fared in the magic area.

"Turel!"

"Good God, Raziel what happened?" Turel gasped.

"Zephon. He's hurt badly."

"Where abouts?" Raziel gently laid his younger brother on the cold ground to allow Turel better acsess to his wounds. Turel's eyes widened in shock at Zephon's limp, bloody body.

"Are those wolf marks, Raziel?"

"Aye. I don't know what's going to happen to him, though. He won't be able to change into one of them will he?"

Turel shook his head in thought. "I'm not sure. Perhaps the master will know what to do. Of course I'm not sure how well he will take it once he finds out that this much damage has been done to Zephon." He bit down on his lip. "Bloody idiot," he whispered.

Zephon's other eye was now closed. This made Turel very nervous. Why was Zephon remaining so still? So dead like? For this reason Turel has never felt this much sympathy for Zephon. Especially him. Turel knelt down next to Zephon, lowering his head very close to his nostrils to try and feel any breath coming through. Raziel carefully observed Zephon's good eye opening. He sighed in relief.

"Turel. If you try and give me mouth to mouth, I swear on the pillars, that when my strength comes back I will kill your ass." Raziel chuckled. Indeed Zephon was alive.

"Hmph. As if Zephon. I was just making sure I wouldn't have to bury you so soon. Not that it really mattered."

"How thoughtful Turel. But maybe instead of giving me a damn love speech, you could actually prevent me from dying so you won't have to bury me!" Turel gave Raziel a worried face. Raziel lifted a brow.

"He's yours now," he said turning around to finish what he had started.

Hours later...

Raziel and Dumah had gathered the bodies together, human and wolf, for a head count. This was always necessary after a battle. One must know the progress one is making. But alas, even when the bodies were counted they would be piled up and burned anyway.

"Twenty-five, twenty-six..." Rahab had been totaling all the corpses that were lined up on the ground. Meanwhile the others waited around patiently for their master to arrive. Raziel looked at the small village, comparing it from what it was, a peaceful little place, to what it was now, a deserted barren wasteland. All was silent. There were no screams, no more begging for mercy. Just plain silence, which gave Raziel chills because of this uncomfortable feeling. One could say it was just too awkward.

"How's he holding up?" Raziel asked as he made his way to Turel, carring for the wounded Zephon under a tree.

"How do you think I'm holding up Raziel? Just look at me! I look like I have been chewed up and spit out!"

"No you actually look better, brother," Dumah said from afar. This made the rest of the vampires laugh. It was pleasing to see Zephon get angry. Well...angrier than he usually was.

"Why don't you come over here and say it to my face you coward! As big as you are, your balls must be huge to say something like that to me!"

Dumah turned to face Zephon. "What was that you insect? You dare challenge me?" All was silent. Raziel couldn't help but grin. Dumah and Zephon were always at each other's throats. One could say it was actually quite amusing.

"Thirty-nine, forty..." Rahab began raising his voice to let them know he was about to lose count if they didn't tone down their speech. Zephon raised his brow.

"No. Your not worthy enough to challenge me. Why don't you go fight yourself somewhere else? I'm sure you could win if you tried."

Dumah was fuming. How dare his younger sibling mock him infront of the others like this.

Turel chuckled, as did Raziel.

"You think this is funny, brothers?"

"Oh Dumah relax. Let this poor helpless soul make fun. He's just gone mad," Said Raziel.

"I have not!" Zephon shot back.

"Argh. You made me lose count you fools! Keep quiet unless you want to count them yourselves."

"No Rahab please continue. Besides, no one counts better than you," Zephon added.

"Hmph. One, two, three..." It had been quiet for a few moments until Raziel continued to question the injured vampire.

"I was concerned, Zephon. I wasn't sure you would live through the night." Zephon sighed. He let his good eye watch Raziel carefully, while the other was hidden behind bandages.

"Once again you underestimate my abilities, Raziel. Do you not think that I could handle myself? You think me weak? Do not count me out just yet because I can assure you I am not. I could have survived on my own."

"The hell you could have," said Turel pouring some liquid from a vile onto a cloth to treat Zephon's wounds. "If it were not for Raziel..." Zephon made a hissing noise as Turel began his procedure. "You would have died so don't deny it."

"Bah. You give me too much credit. If it was not for your care, well you know..."

"Of course Raziel." Turel had smiled at his elder sibling. In that moment more than enough liquid spilled on Zephon's injuries.

'_Hissss'. _Ah Dammit!" this made quite a scene that would undoubtingly wake the dead. "What the bloody hell!? Are you trying to burn me alive you asshole!?"

"No brother. But I will if you want me to."

"Hmph!"

"It is just a simple formula that I use to clean open wounds. Unless of course you want an infection."

"Unless you want an infection, oh shut up Turel!" Zephon immitated. "I know what will happen, you don't have to explain that crap to me. Just...watch it."

Turel smiled as did Raziel. The night was silent.

From a distance, a lone figure watched the six interact with one another. This made him smile. Never before had he'd been glad that they were actually looking out for one another. The pale vampire stepped out from the shadows to congratulate _his _sons.

**Well how was this chapter? If you would be so Kind as to leave me a review on what you thought it would be much appreciated. Like I said before though, if the story doesn't get enough reviews, I'll delete it. Not that it matters to you guys but I just want to give the people what they want. Thanks.**


	2. Accomplishments and Punishments

Accomplishments and punishments

The air was colder than ice, making things harder to bear. Dawn would come around soon. Raziel could feel his muscles stiffen and his appetite becoming irritable. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stay awake. With Dumah pacing back and forth, it wasn't making things much easier. The ignorant vampire was starting to annoy the first born to no end. Raziel opened his mouth but no words came out. He could not start an argument with his younger sibling, it would not be worth it.

"How long are we to wait here, Raziel?" Dumah began. "The master said he would come but still there is no sign of him. Any longer and we will freeze out here." Raziel looked up at Dumah.

"The master will arrive whenever he sees fit. He does not come when called. Know your place Dumah and hold thy tongue. Your blasphemous words will be your demise." Dumah growled in frustration. He knew it was immoral to start a fight with Raziel. To prevent this argument from prolonging any further, he did hold his tongue and began pacing once more. Turel smiled at Dumah's defeated expression caused by Raziel. He looked down at Zephon, resting peacefully on the cold ground. The moron's wounds seemed to have healed somewhat during his sleep. Although Turel was not proud of Zephon's actions, he was glad that is brother would live.

Rahab was sitting a good distance away from Raziel, looking up at the stars in thought. 'How beautiful. The stars reveal themselves on such a dark, rare night. One should enjoy a moment such as this.' Melchiah was keeping himself busy by drawing circles in the dirt with his dagger. His patience was wearing thin as well. Sighing constantly, he greatly annoyed the others. Dumah often messed up his dirt drawings with his feet when he paced by. Melchiah shot his older brother deadly glares. This was no threat to Dumah. His younger brother would never dare to challenge him.

Turel lifted his head suddenly. Raziel caught his movement at the corner of his eye and turned his attention towards him. Turel moved his head about as if listening to something.

"Do you hear that?" Raziel wore a concerned expression.

"Hear what?"

"I-I don't know. I just hear something. Do you hear it?"

"Hear what you imbecile?" shot Dumah. Large foot steps echoed in the distance. Everyone was silent. The sound became louder with each second. The vibrations easily awoke Zephon from his slumber. Alarmed, he quickly sat up reaching for his sword. Turel stopped him and drew his own.

"Not this time brother," he whispered. Zephon looked up at him with complete confusion but said nothing. The worst possible things could have appeared. A pack of werewolves. Zephon's eyes widened, knowing that he was vulnerable in his weakened state. But by Turel's actions, he knew he would be safe.

"Dammit! I thought we finished them off!" yelled Dumah drawing his sword from its scabbard. Their approach caused everyone to jump to their feet.

"Steady men, steady!" Raziel yelled. "Hold your grounds and don't let them pass!" The wolves came to a halt. The vampires did not let their guard down. Whatever they were planning, they would soon find out. A human female came forth from the wolf crowd, injured and slightly crippled, cradling a bundle of blankets in her arms.

A sudden flash of white appeared in front of Dumah, making him jump back in shock. The figure was a tall, muscular, white haired vampire, with yellow piercing eyes. In his grasp he held a potent looking weapon, with a skull hilt. The blade itself was in a sort of wave shape with a sharp, deadly point.

"Not one step closer human."

"Lord Kain!" Kain's eyes watched Dumah for a moment before turning his attention back to the intruders. "Leave now or you will have regret revealing yourselves."

"Relax dark one. We only wish to compromise."

"How dare you address me as such! I am your ruler, the future monarch of Nosgoth. I am Lord Kain. And you'd do best to signify me as so."

"Very well, Lord Kain. Our sincere apologies," began the wolf leader. "We have come to ask for your care."

"Care? What care?"

"We possess a child that we can no longer take care of."

"And why would I give a damn if you possess a human child? Humans are no use to me with the exception of their blood. Why would this one be any different?"

"She is not a human. Not fully anyways. She is the chosen one of our clan with divine powers that will one day surpass all."

"Really? How amusing. What kind of fool do you take me for? A human child that possess' powers stronger than my own?"

"Not yet she does not. If trained hard enough, she will be."

"How so? Are you saying she will be helpless if we do not allow her to progress her true nature?"

"No. She will be powerful there is no doubt. But she will become unstoppable if her powers are used. There is, however, a certain flaw."  
"And that would be?"

"If she somehow becomes emotional for any reason, she will transform into a werewolf. Rage is usually the cause of her change of appearance. Unlike us, she is able to change at will. This is also a precaution you must take. For if she is unable to control her true self deep within, she will become out of control and thus there is no way to stop her."

"How is it that a mere child is able to obtain such divinity over creatures like you? This does not make any sense."

"We think it is because she is the chosen one."

Raziel spoke up. "How is it that you can tell... this child apart from other wolves such as yourselves if she is in fact somewhat different from you?"

"When she is angry, there is a symbol that glows on her forehead. This only occurs if the wolf spirit is released. It is then she obtains her true form."

"So if I were to keep this child, what am I supposed to do with her?" Kain said.

The wolf shrugged his massive shoulders.

"This is entirely up to you. You can even chose to turn her if you wish."

"And make her a hybrid are you mad? She will surely destroy us all."

"Ah to you she will not be but to your enemies...they will succumb to her greatness. They will beg for mercy." Kain thought about it for a moment. 'Something does not seem right, here.'

"Very well. If what you say is true then I accept the child. But if this turns out to be a trick of some sort, I will be sure to bring you to your death."

"It is understood Lord Kain. But by then, our race would most likely be extinct. We are hunted for what we are. The humans will kill...and we are no more." The woman holding the child stepped forth, gently handing her to Kain. "And now we must depart. Farewell." Kain watched the pack depart into the dark forest, listening to their howls disappear into silence.

Kain was brought back to reality. He had some business to settle with one of his sons. He nearly threw the baby into Dumah's arms and strode towards Zephon, Raziel by his side. The injured vampire looked up at his master with innocent eyes that were pleading mercy.

"What happened to you?"

"I was attacked, my Lord."

"Why is it that you insist on doing everything yourself? Are you that stupid!? Do you not realize that you have not evolved enough yet to handle such things?"

"But sire I-"

"No Zephon. I will not hear it! Your arrogance is intolerable! You could have got yourself killed or put one of your brothers in danger because of your stupid solo act." Zephon was speechless. He looked as if he were to cry. "If it were not for Raziel and Turel you would be dead." All Zephon could do was nod. His master would smack him if he were to speak without permission. Kain sighed.

"Where are his other wounds?" Turel immediately removed the thermal that was wrapped around Zephon's abdomen. The wound was clean. It was pink and surrounded with dead skin. The blood that was there made it seem more tragic.

"I did as much as I could sire." Kain said nothing and continued to examine them, ignoring Turel.

"And his eye?"

"It is still weak, decreasing his chance to see out of it for some time. If he gets rest he will recover much faster." Kain nodded in approval, not taking his eyes of Zephon.

Kain grabbed his mouth, puffing his cheeks out and making them bleed.

"You have your brothers to thank. Do not make that mistake again. Understand?"

"Hmm." Zephon tried as best as he could to speak with his face being smashed. Kain loosened his grip and let go. Zephon stared at the ground in shame and his master walked away.

"Raziel!" At the sound of his name, he quickly followed his sire." Kain took the child from Dumah. "Make a fire Dumah, now."

"Yes my lord."

When Dumah was out of hearing Kain decided to speak with his eldest.

"You have done well Raziel."

"Thank you, sire," said Raziel bowing his head.

"Another village in my grasp," he began. " The world will one day see who I really am. For having betrayed me the way it did, I will show no mercy." He looked at the sleeping child, caressing her cheek with his claws. The baby flinched at his cold touch. This made Kain smile.

"Perhaps she will make a fine warrior in time."

"Sire?"

"The child. If she is what she is there is no doubt she will become a true warrior." Raziel eyed the child with concern. 'If Lord Kain says so then perhaps he is right.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fire burned brightly. Its flames blooming like flower petals, sending smoke into the night sky. The six sat around the burning inferno while Kain stood off at a distance and stared at the sky. Raziel cradled the child in his arms, gently rocking it back and forth.

"Your a natural mother, Raziel." Zephon spoke while warming his hands. With his free hand, Raziel flipped him off. The rest chuckled at Zephon's remark. Turel had his eyes closed and was meditating somewhat. Dumah was trying to chip off the dried up blood on his sword. Rahab was removing some of his blood stained armor. Melchiah was starring into the flames like a never ending abyss.

"So," Zephon broke the silence. "What has Lord Kain decided to call the...um...thing?"

"Easy Zephon. It's a she," Dumah said.

"Well whatever...she, what is her name?"

"Don't know. The master has not given her one yet," Raziel said watching the child. "She is awake." Everyone looked from Raziel to the child.

"She has brown eyes."

"My Lord," Turel called. Kain slowly turned around as if interrupted from his thoughts. "The child, she is awake." Kain raised his brow and began making his way over to Raziel.

"Isn't she pretty sire?" Again Kain said nothing. He reached for the child and Raziel surrendered her. Kain rubbed his claw on her cheek. The child held it and attempted to put it in her mouth. Kain pulled it back slightly and the child smiled, letting out a small giggle. Kain revealed a small half smile. This caught Raziel's eye. He smiled as well.

"My Lord. What shall we call her?" Kain at last acknowledged Turel. For once he actually spoke his language.

"I think I shall call her... Amaryllis." The others sort of nodded in approval.

"That sounds nice...father," admitted Raziel. Kain turned to his first born and grinned. The night was silent.

**Well that concludes this chapter. I hope it didn't sound too cheesy but I also hoped you liked it. Please review. Thanks.**


	3. A new member

A new member

The night soon died out as did everything else. Kain and his lieutenants had retreated back to the abandoned mansion they called home. Kain merely _borrowed _it for his use from some wealthy humans who despised their own kind and cared only for their riches and themselves. Kain, however, was not one to argue. He did not really despise his own kind but he sure didn't care for anyone else. Or so he thought. It might be a bit difficult now that he had a young child to look after. But no human, child or not, was going to stop him from achieving what he so longed for.

Kain had been the first to rise since he was the one who really kept things in check. Of course this time it was different. Amaryllis would constantly cry, giving the vampire lord no chance to sleep. Even though vampires didn't require much sleep, a few hours of peace would do no harm. Kain picked up the crying baby from the other side of the bed. The bed was very large and even though the child was so small, she had to be a good distance away, for Kain would accidentally crush her.

"Shhhh. It's okay little one." 'Why did I even agree to take responsibility for this being?' "There there do not cry anymore." Kain started to pace around the large room, rocking the baby gently in his arms, 'shushing' it as he did. Gazing out the window, he wondered what was going to happen now. Will this child slow down his plans of domination? Who would take care of it while...?

Kain sighed softly. It would have to be him. If his sons were the one's really doing the dirty work for him, then he would have to watch the child. The thought of 'taking turns' was immediately erased from his mind. Even though his three youngest were weaker than his three eldest, Kain needed all the power he could get if his dream was to come true.

It was now hours after dawn and the sun shined brightly through the window, blinding the baby's face. She stopped crying for a moment until Kain realized why. He quickly moved in front of the curtains, blocking out the rays. Like magic the baby remained silent and stared up at Kain with her brown eyes.

"There. Are you quite done crying now?" He began sarcastically. The baby made no response. This made Kain smirk. "Good. You're not the only one in this place. Don't think you're so special because you are far from it." He laid the baby back on the bed facing him. "You stay and be a good human. No crying. Crying is for the weak," he said strapping on his shoulder armor. The baby moved about, tossing her arms in a playful manner, causing drool to slide carelessly down her face.

"Why are you so happy? There is nothing to be happy about you runt." Amaryllis just smiled, placing her small fingers in her mouth. Kain grabbed a cloth and wiped her face gently, removing all the saliva that now covered his sheets. "Why am I even taking to a brat? A brat that understands nothing and only thinks of...nothing!" He sighed once more throwing the cloth across the room. He laid down beside the baby, propping his head with his hand.

"Even if you did understand my words, I can bet you wouldn't tell me why you are smiling all the time."

"_Grrruunnnttt."_ Kain raised a brow.

"What the hell is wrong with you child? Why the noises?" The baby's face was now red, eyes only staring at Kain. Her grip grew tight, hands forming into fists. Another grunt escaped her mouth. This worried Kain.

"What's wrong with you now? Are you going to pull some trick little wolf?"

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Yes, enter!" The door slowly opened, revealing Raziel. He quietly shut the door behind him and made his way towards his master. Kain made no effort into turning around. He knew it was Raziel the moment he stepped into the room. The first born bowed down before his master, whilst Kain made no acknowledgment of it what so ever.

"I hope I am not intruding on anything important, sire. My only business here is to ask how last night went. Was the child and yourself well rested?"

Kain gave Raziel a 'what do you think' look. His expression told it all. Deciding not to ask anymore obvious questions, Raziel leaned against the bedpost and remained silent until spoken to.

"This child," Kain began. "I don't know what she's doing. She's making these noises that are very...disturbing if you will. Like grunts. I've also noticed that she smiles a lot. I have honestly never seen a child smile as much as she does." Raziel chuckled.

"It only seems logical that she is just a very happy child. And as for the grunts...I haven't heard them so therefore I know not of what you speak of." Suddenly the baby yet again made another grunt. To his surprise, Raziel immediately knew why these noises came to be.

"My Lord if I may...I think I know why. She has to um..."

_'Prrrfffffttttt.'_

"Well she just um...soiled herself I suppose." Kain made a disgusted face, pinching his nose tight.

"Gods these humans and their dung. Such pathetic creatures," he said stepping back, sickened by the baby's foul stench.

"My Lord she is just a child. I'm sure she didn't intend to do it on purpose. It's just her natural human bodily function. I'm sure as she ages she won't be much of a nuisance. But she is part wolf too if you do recall." Kain gave his first born the most irritable look.

"So you know how to take care of this problem?" He began, folding his arms. Raziel lifted his brow in question.

"I suppose I do." Kain smirked in response.

"I knew you had some mother like skills in you, Raziel. Therefore..." He stopped searching the room for some clean rags. "You will change this creature's disgusting 'bodily functions'. In the meantime I must acquire some blood. Don't fret, I'll bring you something back if I remember," Kain chuckled, leaving Raziel and Amaryllis alone in the room. The first born turned his attention back to the child, who was smiling at him.

"Well," he sighed, "I guess I must change your...outfit." He began undoing the baby's bottoms, tossing them about. "I must say dear girl you do smell horrid." Amaryllis giggled back as if understanding exactly what Raziel was telling her. This made Raziel grin.

"Lord Kain is right. You do giggle a lot for a child. In these times of war you do not commonly see a child smile, let alone giggle as you do." The baby just stared up at her 'brother' with innocent eyes. 'Look at me I've gone mad. I'm talking to a child who can't even speak herself, let alone listen.'

"There you are little lass, all clean. Don't you feel relieved of the burden that dwelled beneath you?" The child made no response. "Of course you do," Raziel said getting up. "Now what to do with the remains." This suddenly made him smile. "Come on Amaryllis," he said picking her up. 'I just called her by her real name.' "Want to make your older brother angry?" Raziel chuckled as she made a spitting sound. "I'll take that as a yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raziel made his way downstairs to the lower levels where his younger brothers still lay in slumber.(A/N by younger I mean Rahab, Zephon and Melchiah.) Remembering what happened the previous night, Raziel was not going to let Zephon's 'motherly' remark slip by. He would have his revenge today. Raziel made his way to Zephon's room, slowly turning the knob, not bothering to knock. Good. The idiot was asleep. This couldn't be more perfect for the eldest. He smiled at the thought of his younger sibling waking up to a pile of human droppings next to him. This was no small amount of poop after all. The child may be young but what went in her mouth wasn't as big as what came out. Kain could testify to this. Slowly but carefully, Raziel crept over to Zephon's bed where he slept like a natural sleeping beauty, so peaceful and docile. And he made remarks about Raziel being like a woman. Licking his lips in anticipation, Raziel carefully placed the large cloth with child crap wrapped in it next to his head. Although it was quite funny, he was just not satisfied. Raziel had something better in mind. He cautiously grabbed the poop cloth and placed it on Zephon's hands. (A/N Hands not talons yet.) Now that both hands were covered with dung, Raziel carefully placed the cloth back on Zephon's pillow next to his head. The first born could not hold his laughter in anymore. He made a small noise that caused Zephon to stir in his sleep, causing his face to smash right into the poop! Raziel covered his mouth to prevent any more sounds, his bloody tears coming down. He quietly backed up towards the door and left. Waiting until he was upstairs did he start his uproar. Crying so hard, bloody tears covered his face, mistaking him for being wounded. Raziel leaned against his door slowly sliding down it, out of breath from the excitement.

"That was fun was it not sister?" Amaryllis just drooled heavily. "One day...one day you will be a true warrior like Lord Kain says. I can see it in your eyes," he sighed. "Such a beautiful child you are. But we don't want to look too nice now do we? Then all the men will be after you and I can't have some low lives after my baby sister now can I?" Raziel pushed her nose in with his finger.

"Raziel what's all the ruckus for? It's still bloody early," asked Turel from down the hall.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! What the hell is this!? Dammit son of a bitch who did this!?" Raziel's eyes went wide.

"I'll explain later Turel!" Raziel said getting up from the floor to go into his room.

"Is this Shit!?" Zephon screamed opening his door like a mad man. "You just wait whoever did this! I'm going to kill you!" Turel looked at Raziel.

"You didn't, Raziel."

"_Shit _happens Turel." At this they both retreated to their rooms remaining as silent as possible. Turel pretended he was asleep, where as Raziel was waiting in suspense, listening to Zephon's pounding footsteps make their way up the stairs. Just then, an angry Dumah, dressed only in his undergarments, came raging out of his room.

"What the fuck is going on out here!?"

Zephon gritted his teeth and tightened his fists. Part of his right side had poop on it and was glaring at his sibling.

"It was you wasn't it?" Zephon said calmly. "You bastard," he said through gritted teeth. "You did this to me." Dumah couldn't look more lost than he already was. He lazily scratched his toned chest and gave a big yawn.

"Did what? Is this why you were screaming like a little bitch? To accuse me of something I don't even know of? That's real classy, Zephon. Trying to put the blame on someone to pretend you're the victim."

"What!? I am not trying to act like some helpless victim you ass, I have shit on my face and hands for God's sake! What the hell am I supposed to do now!?"

Dumah smirked. "You're asking me?" Dumah stood still arms folded, waiting for Zephon to say something else. He did not speak but acted instead. He went down the opposite hall and knocked on his master's door. He would know what to do.

"Enter." Zephon looked at his hands remembering that they were covered in poop.

"Actually sire, I think it would be best if you opened the door."

"And why would I do that Zephon?" Kain called from within.

"Because My Lord I think there are things that need to be discussed with my brothers and I." After pausing moments, heavy footsteps approached the door and opened it.

"Ugh. What is that smell?" Kain looked Zephon up and down. "What the hell happened to you?"

Zephon shrugged his shoulders. "That is what I need to find out sire. It seems one of my brothers have been plotting something against me. Perhaps they were all in on it." Kain raised his brow stepping out to close his door.

"That was you screaming not ten minutes ago?"

"Aye my Lord."

Kain frowned. "You have an annoying way of waking the living dead, Zephon. Don't make it a habit," he scolded. Zephon nodded in reply. Kain called down the hall and below him to gather his sons to find out who it exactly was that had committed this crime. As each of his sons made their way down to the main living room, Kain watched their expressions on their faces. Most were confused, others slightly cranky from being awoken. Raziel wore an expression of guilt on his face, cradling the child in his arms. Kain had a hunch feeling who the criminal was. The baby's face told it all.

**Hey guys sorry I kept the update so long!!!! MY apologies. I hope you guys like this chapter. I already have the next few planned out so there will be more coming. Any comments, suggestions? R and R please. Thanks. Much appreciated.-Lil V.**


	4. Getting acquainted

**A/N: Hey everyone! First off I'd like to thank all my reviewers for leaving comments. You are all so precious to me and if it was not for your words of wisdom, this story would not be possible. Thanks so much (Starts sobbing). Well anyways on with the story.**

Getting acquainted

Many years had passed since the incident with Zephon and the poop. Kain immediately knew it was his first born but did not say so when he had gathered his sons. There was no punishment however. The Master thought that Zephon needed something to put him in his place, and the poop was it. This surprised Raziel that he somehow escaped his lord's wrath. But somehow he knew Kain would inflict no damage on his first born; he was far too precious.

Amaryllis had gotten a whole lot bigger than she was years ago. Apparently Kain had no idea that wolves grew far more rapidly than humans did. As far as Raziel was concerned she was no small 'child' anymore. By this time she was able to walk and talk all by herself. At times she would be caught walking on all fours, this concerned Kain. He did not want his daughter to become some low dog that literally crawled on the ground. She would become royalty with no doubt, as would her older siblings. He forbid her to do this and made sure that if his sons seen her do this, they would stop her immediately. Raziel had become quite close to his sister, treating her with respect but teaching her to do the same to he and the others, along with Kain of course. Amaryllis could not be apart from her oldest brother, he was just too much fun. She had taken interest in the others as well but not as much as 'big brother Raziel.'

"Amaryllis? Where are you!?" Raziel called from below. Tiny foot steps could be heard running across the halls with little giggles in between. This was their daily game of hide and seek. Raziel was seeking. He had often volunteered to be it, due to the fact that it enhanced his hunting skills just a bit. Quickly but quietly, he crept up the stairs, scanning the halls carefully.

"You can't catch me big brother Raziel!" She giggled loudly, running down another hallway.

"I'm going to get you! Roarr here I come!" Amaryllis panicked as she heard her brother approaching. Quickly she found the nearest door and ran in, forgetting it was her Fathers. She stopped suddenly as she faced her Lord, who was standing crossed arm, looking out the window. He turned his head and glanced briefly at her.

"I'm...I'm so sorry father...I didn't mean to come in without knocking. Please forgive my rudeness." Kain smirked and turned fully to face his child. This caused Amaryllis to tremble slightly.

"Are you playing a game with Raziel again, young one?" She nodded in reply.

"Aye, My Lord I need somewhere to hide or big brother will find me," she said quickly.

Raziel's voice could be heard just outside the door.

"Where are you? Come out and show yourself," he taunted. Amaryllis was getting impatient, waving her arms and jumping with anticipation.

"Ohh. He's coming father. What should I do? Can you hide me?" He grinned in amusement.

"Very well hide under the bed. I'll just pretend I never saw you, alright?" She smiled in agreement.

"He'll never find me here," she said crawling underneath her master's bed. At that moment Raziel came in unannounced as his sibling did before. Kain was disappointed that his first born would make the same rude mistake as Amaryllis. He was, however, slightly amused by Raziel's actions to play and become soft towards his sister, where as this sort of attitude was not present with the others. Kain remained sitting on the bed, eying his son in thought.

"I beg your pardon my Lord," he said in a loud voice, knowing Amaryllis was in the room. "Have you seen Amaryllis anywhere? By gods she has disappeared and it seems that I cannot find her. Do you know of her whereabouts?" Kain chuckled slightly and rose to his feet.

"No Raziel," he began. "I do not know where your sister could be. I haven't seen her all day. But I must tell you she is not here." Raziel smiled, glad that for the first time his arrogant sire would play along.

"Hmm. Well then I guess I must be going. I appreciate your help anyway My Lord and please again forgive the intrusion." As those last words left his mouth, Raziel immediately closed the door and waited quietly down the hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Amaryllis you can come out now." Shuffling could be heard under the bed and the little girl crawled out smiling.

"That was really close huh father? Raziel almost found me." Kain said nothing and sat down on the bed, motioning for his daughter to join him. She quickly got up and planted herself by Kain's side, eager to be so close to her father. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Do you so enjoy playing with your brothers?"

"Oh yes Father. But actually I really only like playing with Raziel." Kain quirked a brow.

"And why is that? Do the others treat you bad?" She looked down at the floor.

"Well no but...It's just that Raziel is the only one who wants to play with me. My other big brothers don't really have time for me. That's what they say daddy, they do. I do get sad but only sometimes, 'cause I know Raziel will always have time for me and will never be busy. Raziel is the only one who lets me stay with him and go into his room."

"What about me? Don't you want to play with me or talk to me at all?" Amaryllis twiddled her thumbs and kicked her feet back and forth.

"Dumah and Turel warn me that you don't like children and that you don't like to be bothered by anyone, especially me. That's why I don't ask you to play with me. You do like me don't you daddy?"

"No." Amaryllis' eyes began to water and her lip puckered, holding in a cry.

"I love you." Kain used his claws to wipe the tears that trickled down his little girl's face. "Don't cry. Crying is for the weak."

'Sniff, sniff.' "Oh yeah I remember father. Only weak peoples cry huh?" Kain chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"That's right. Now come. We must feed before the sun rises," Kain said rising from the bed. Amaryllis immediately grabbed Kain's arm leading him out of the room. Little did she know that Raziel was waiting outside for her. But instead of trying to catch Amaryllis, knowing that it was the perfect opportunity, he missed grabbing her and tackled his sire instead.

"Oooffff." 'Oh God I'm in for it now.' thought Raziel. Kain sat beneath him and stared in shock.

"What the hell are you doing Raziel?" Raziel's blood rushed to his face in embarrasment, still he said nothing.

"Is this some kind of a joke, boy? Do you find this funny because I sure as Hell don't."

"I...um...didn't mean..."

"Ha ha ha," Amaryllis laughed pointing at the two on the floor. "You guys look funny! 'Ha ha' Raziel was supposed to get me but in instead he got daddy! 'Ha ha ha!' Tears had fallen down her face again, but not from sorrow, only laughter. Raziel only gave Kain an unsure smile slowly getting off his master's chest.

"My sincere apologies, my Lord," he began. "My target was not meant to be you." Kain got up, dusting himself off.

"I was fully aware of that, Raziel. Make sure I am not in your way before you try a stunt like that again."

"Yes my Lord," he bowed.

"And as for you," Kain began turning his attention to the girl. "What is so funny? A moment you ago you were crying and now your are laughing at me and your brother." Amaryllis closed her mouth shut, trying not to laugh. Kain folded his arms. "Well?" Her eyes seem to wander to Raziel for help. Never before had she been questioned like this from her father. Raziel made a bowing motion with his body, giving his sister a clue as to what to do. She smiled, immediately turning her attention back to Kain. Bowing down like Raziel had merely instructed her to do, she quickly thought up some words.

"My Lord Kain, I am truly sorry for...um.." Again she looked to Raziel for answers. Raziel did an impression of herself giggling. She hid a smile. "...for laughing at you like that...um...it was bad and I will never do it until...um tomorrow?" Raziel smacked his head. At that moment, Amaryllis knew she messed up. Kain grinned.

"Well that was good enough but I know you can do better than that."

"May I get up now fath-I mean Master?" Kain smiled in satisfaction. "Yes, yes. Come let us go and feed. Raziel."

"Aye, My Lord?"

"Call forth your brothers...its time to eat."

**Well everyone I hope that was okay but not too bad. I would appreciate any comments or suggestions in the review if you give me one. (Shows puppy dog eyes) Even though one is not required. Until next time peace. **

**p.s. Hey Grim I'll make the family outing on the next chap. For sure okay? Later.**


	5. Dinner Time

**Hey guys!!!!!!!!! My apologies for not updating like I should have but you know how it is. Me and my damn excuses. 'sighs' well anyways I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my buddy, Grim, who's been eating her couch and waiting for me to update already. Lol. (just kidding Grim) anyways here you go. Hope you enjoy Grim as well as you all.**

**Dinner Time**

'Eat? Outside? Father has never let me eat outside. What will I eat out there?' Amaryllis thought. 'Bugs? Worms?' The sun began to set, once again allowing Kain and his children to feed their inner hunger that called to them. Amaryllis was confused. She had never eaten with her brothers like this before. When everyone was outside the mansion, Kain led the way down the path until he found the right spot to explain to everyone what was going to happen this time. He stopped suddenly, noting this be the spot.

"You all know how this works; what the routines are and so forth. However, your sister does not." Turel watched the wolf cautiously from the corner of his eye. Zephon simply smirked at her inferiority over him. "Therefore," Kain began. "It is our job to show her how to hunt." Small groans and sighs of annoyance filled the air. They knew what this meant. This was not for them to eat, but for their sister to.

"Enough. You will all in some way contribute your skills and tactics in order to help your sister. I will decide soon when her training will begin. Until then she will need to feed, which means two of you will take her and show her what to do." All was silent. The vampires had avoided looking directly into Kain's eyes, making them easy targets. Sighing softly, knowing he would impress his father, Raziel raised his hand.

"I, Father, will assist Amaryllis." Amaryllis smiled in approval, gripping her father's hand tighter. Raziel smiled down at his eight year old sibling. Kain nodded in approval.

"Very well Raziel. This eliminates you until everyone has had a turn. Who else?"

"Hmph. You're a brave lad, Raziel. I knew I was right about you being the perfect mother-"

"Zephon!" Raziel snapped. "Would you like another pile of shit on your face?" Zephon's eyes lit up with realization.

"What...it was you? It was you!?" Raziel smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Kain watched Zephon's actions with cautious. His fifth born was known most for raising his temper.

"I told you you little bitch that it was not me," Dumah added. Zephon ignored the comment and continued to scold Raziel, who paid no attention whatsoever.

"I can't believe this! You Raziel. You of all of us would bring yourself down to that level of stupidity." Raziel crossed his arms but still said nothing. "Damn," Zephon whispered.

"Alright that is quite enough! I don't intend on starving myself to death by listening to your bitching Zephon. Since you like to make fun of Raziel so much and you clearly despise your sister, you are the second one to help her feed."

"What but sire I-"

Kain lifted both his brows. "Are you questioning me, Zephon," he said stepping closer, not letting go of his daughter's grip.

"I...n-no..but sire..."

"Good. Now that everything is settled, you may all go. Meet back here in two hours. If you run into the Sarafan, retreat immediately. But heed my words if you are followed..." he paused momentarily, turning to watch the sun finally set behind the hills, "do not bother coming home." Everyone was taken aback by their master's warnings, knowing that he was serious.

"That goes for everyone," he said looking down at his daughter. "I will not risk everything we have because of your foolish mistakes. Whosoever fails, will die; by a human...or me." Kain let go of his child's hand and kneeled, locking eyes.

"Be strong young one. I want you to show your brothers that you are able to feed for your own sake. Make them proud." He got up, eyes still fixed on his daughter's innocent face. "Make me proud," he spoke softly. With that he disappeared.

"See you bastards later, ha ha." Dumah chuckled. " Have fun with the dog."

"It's not that hard to 'fetch' Amaryllis!" Turel yelled, running down the hill and through the forest to make it into town. Zephon sighed.

"I suppose we should get started then." He looked at Raziel with the most uncaring expression.

"Of course," he said quietly in his deep, beautiful voice. "Sister." Amaryllis looked up in surprise at him.

"Yes Raziel?"

"Are you ready to learn how to feed?" She nodded.

"Yes I'm excited that you and brother Zephon are going to teach me."

"So am I dear girl," Zephon said sarcastically. "So am I." He began making his way down the path to enter the forest that was not one-hundred feet from him.

"Come along, sister," Raziel said following behind Zephon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm scared Raziel. It's dark and animals are making noises. I... I want daddy." Zephon overheard her whining and began mimicking her with his lips.

"No, no it's okay. Zephon and I will protect you."

"Hmph! As if." He stopped and turned around to meet Raziel's hateful look. "Oh I'm sorry, did I just say that out loud? Naughty Zephon, naughty boy." Raziel reached over and grabbed a fist full of red hair. (**A/N; Remember they are still young and have not changed yet.) **

"Argh. Let...gah...go...Raziel."

"I'm sorry Zephon, what did you say about protecting sister?"

"I will," he said softly, containing his screams.

"What did you say?"

"I will, dammit, I will! Fuck now let go of my bloody hair, you idiot!" With one last pull, his hair was released. "Ah. Damn you, Raziel. That hurt like a bitch."

Raziel smirked. Leading the way into the forest. Zephon turned to Amaryllis, eyes beaming with death.

"I hate you," he whispered and continued following Raziel. Amaryllis was in shock. How could her brothers hate her. She did nothing to them except be apart of them and breath the same air as them. Her eyes began to water, lip trembling with ease.

"_Don't cry. Crying is for the weak." _Kain's words had floated around in her mind. Daddy would not be pleased if he found out that a small remark such as 'hate' made her cry. Though no one said one word could hurt so badly on the inside. She had to be strong, strong for him. With the sleeve of her sweater, she wiped her eyes and chased after her brothers. As she caught up she noticed that the forest was beginning to disappear. Standing next to Raziel, she noticed the large city a few miles away.

"Let's go." Raziel led the way, followed by Zephon and Amaryllis.

About fifteen minutes later, they had reached the outskirts of the city, hoping to find easy prey. Sure enough there were two Sarafan guards patrolling the entrance into the city. Raziel thought this would be the perfect opportunity to teach his sister. All three of them hid quietly in a large bush, listening to the humans babble about nothing out of the ordinary.

" Have you heard any word on the eradication of the vampires in the east?" The second guard kicked a rock a few feet away from him.

"No. General Joseph made no announcement of any sort to the lower commanding officers. If somethin' had been going on, they would've told us by now."

"Aye. I suppose your right. Those vampires can get a little frisky, eh? Bloody animals. I hope they all burn in hell."

"Here, here. I couldn't agree more with you."

Anger grew more and more as the conversation went on. His fists tightened to the point where his knuckles turned white.

"Argh. Oh...gah...ahh." Amaryllis began gripping her head in pain, trying to hold in her painful sounds.

"What's wrong, Amaryllis?"

"What the hell? Raziel keep it down. What's the matter with you?" Pain had surged through her head, temples throbbing every second. The veins in her head had made themselves present as her groaning persisted.

"My...head...ugh hurts...real bad," she said through gritted teeth. The bush's leaves rustled as Amaryllis feel forward,crashing to the ground.

"Hey who goes there!?" The guard shouted. "Come out and identify yourselves."

Zephon started to panic. "Raziel we have been discovered. What should we do now?"

"I said come out now! Don't make me call for reinforcements." Raziel said nothing, staring at his sister, lying on the ground in pain. Sweat began to surface on her face, drops rolling down from her hair, entering her ear. Her body trembled. Raziel reached down to touch her forehead, Amaryllis flinching at his cold hands.

"She has a fever," he told himself.

"What?" Zephon whispered.

"She has..." Raziel's eyes widened in confusion. Amaryllis began to physically change. Her nose slowly became a snout; her mouth widened revealing several other sharp canines; her ears started growing into sharp points. She was becoming a monster. The very monster that he and his brethren swore to destroy. His mind flashed back to the time where he watched the wolf body transform back into its human form. This process was the opposite. And as before, a faint light appeared on her head. No question it was the half breed symbol the wolf leader had talked about. Raziel stared in awe.

Amaryllis slowly rose into a crouched position and turned to face Raziel.

"Don't be afraid," she snarled. "I will take care of our little human problem." Her voice sounded so different. More confident was more like it. She spoke fearlessly. "Is that okay Raziel?" Raziel could only stare in amazement. Her once light brown eyes had turned a sort of metallic blue (**A/N; like Riddick's eyes in the movie "The chronicles of Riddick.) **Her fangs were twice as long as they were before, same for her ears.

"That's it we are going to arrest you now. I'm going to count to three alright? One...two..." Amaryllis got up and appeared out of the bushes.

"Three!" she screamed and attacked the nearest guard.

"Aaahhhhh! Get off me!!!!! Help!!!!" The second guard was frozen solid, watching the wolf rip apart his partner. Amaryllis made sure not to waste any precious meat, devouring it all, attacking the neck last.

"What...th-the he-hell?" The guard stammered. Realizing that he could not beat the wolf, he quickly blew his whistle, which alerted the nearby patrols. Amaryllis heard this and immediately covered her ears.

_"Make it stop! Please!"_ Her inner voice screamed. She began feeling weak, not by the whistle, but by the exertion of her body. She had turned into her form too quickly without first being able to withstand its power. Once again, her body met the ground.

"AMARYLLIS!" Raziel screamed, rushing out of the bushes to reach her. Zephon followed quickly to aid. Raziel knelt beside his sisters body; it had begun to change back. "Amaryllis. Speak words child are you alright."

"Ra-Raziel?"

"Bless the Gods."

"Vampires!!!!!" Both Raziel and Zephon looked around. At least ten Sarafan had surrounded the three.

"Shit," Zephon cursed under his breath. He reached to his side but came empty handed. He had forgotten his sword. "Now what?"

"Vampires! You are trespassing on human lands," spoke one of the leaders.

"We are aware of that," Zephon shot back.

"Hmph. I see. So who do I give the pleasure of meeting, so that I may announce your death while holding your head above a blood thirsty crowd." The entire patrol laughed. Raziel growled at his remark. Amaryllis began to sit up, holding on side of her head. She blinked repeatedly to cure her blurred vision that prevented her from seeing the enemy.

"Such big words for one who does not have a wife," Zephon said.

"I have a wife demon. Don't you dare try to assume anything you have no knowledge of. Your below the earth you walk on."

He chuckled, dusting himself off. "Sorry but homosexuals don't count." Half of the men snickered.

"Hold fast, brother. Do not make this harder on ourselves."

"What did you say! Why I ...argh... kill them all! I want their heads on a plate!" The leader and four other officers departed whilst leaving the rest to deal with the vampires.

"Brace yourself Zephon."

"Stand down Vampires," the guard said pointing his sword in a threatening fashion. Amaryllis had gone to her feet, dusting herself off as well.

"You...ah...you will not harm my...my brothers."

"Hush yourself you little wench. Your death will be quick and easy." The soldiers had stepped closer.

"Amaryllis no, stay down." She ignored Raziel and kept on.

"You think you can kill me? Huh? No. I will not allow it. Gah...ahhhhhhhh." She put her hands to her sides, clenching her fists in agony.

"What the?"

"What is she?"

"This is no ordinary demon." Shouting began to occur between the ranks. Amaryllis couldn't bear the sound. It seemed like their voices had been amplified ten-fold.

_"Destroy. You must Destroy them. Make Daddy proud." _Her mind had been talking to her for a while now, though she had not mentioned it to Kain nor her brothers. She had been afraid of what they would think of her.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Within seconds, the entire patrol died. Their bodies had exploded from the inside, blood and gore covered the ground. Raziel and Zephon stood back in amazement. So much power had been created in such a short time, it made Raziel wonder.

_"You have done well child. Daddy will be proud, as will big brothers."_ Amaryllis smiled, knowing that the voice inside her head was right. She panted heavily, turning her attention back to her brothers.

"That was close, huh big brother Raziel?" He could not believe it. His sister had acted so differently a moment ago, a cold blooded murderer. Now she was innocent and happy as she was before. It seems that there was a divine power that resided inside after all. It was then that Raziel came to the conclusion that his sister, Amaryllis, had psychic powers.

**I hope this chapter was okay Grim. I tried my best to make it interesting for you and the other readers. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews okay, peace.**


	6. Voices

**Hola mi amigos!!! It's Lil V once again, here to bring you, once again, another chapter from this here story. I hope you guys enjoy!!!!**

Voices

Both Raziel and Zephon's gaze lingered on their sibling for quite some time before either of them spoke. It was like a dream. What the hell just happened? Was it real or a hallucination? Whatever it was it sure brought up some suspicion. Zephon had his arms crossed his arms slowly as if trying to solve the problem he and Raziel endured.

"You uh...you made quite a mess little dog," Zephon said plainly, shifting a body with his foot. "That's not very lady like, now is it?" Amaryllis looked at all the bodies she had destroyed on the ground.

"Stand down Zephon," said Raziel. "You will say no such words of filth from that mouth of yours. Is that understood?" Raziel went over to his sister and felt her forehead once more. 'She is at a normal temperature now. How unusual. The child shows no signs of pain nor discomfort as before.' The back of his hand shifted to her cheeks. 'It seems whatever was going on inside her body, has receded for now.

"Hmph. Why should I listen to you, Raziel? You are not fath-ahh." Zephon's head collided with the ground, Raziel's hand crushing his skull.

"That mouth of yours will get you killed, brother. I suggest you watch yourself from no on." His hand used greater force to press on with his attack.

"Ugh...mmm."

"What was that?" Raziel relaxed his grip on Zephon, who's head arose, lungs gasping for air.

"I...said alright. Now let me up, Raziel." Deciding whether or not he should give in to Zephon's order, Raziel ultimately submitted.

_"Look at brothers, Amaryllis. They are acting childish towards each other." _The voice inside had observed what it saw through Amaryllis' eyes, noticing the conflict between her older brothers.

_"That one, Amaryllis. That one," _the voice repeated. The little wolf's gaze shot to Zephon, dusting himself off.

"Zephon?" she said quietly to herself.

_"Yes. Him. He is the one."_

"What do you mean he is the one?"

_"You must destroy him! If not, it is he who will destroy you. He is the one who will trouble you in the future; the one who will cause you to be lonely; the one who will laugh when you finally fall." _Amaryllis was scared to death. It had never occurred to her that the voice within could ever predict the future. But how could _she_ know what any of this meant? She was, after all, only a child.

"But...he is my brother. I-I can't just hurt him. I love brother Zephon a lot."

_"Ha ha ha. Please child, what could you possibly know about love? You have no feelings of that emotion whatsoever. You speak as if the same feeling is returned to you. Hate is the only emotion that you possess. You are blinded by confusion; the wool has been pulled over your eyes. Do you not see that they pretend to love you this way so that they can manipulate you?" _Amaryllis' eyes looked to the floor for comfort. _"You see weakling? You know NOTHING! If you wish to impress them, impress them all, then you must become the divine being that you are."_

"How do I do that, voice?"

_"You must train your mind and body to become invulnerable to them and the humans, child. Show Daddy that you can become stronger than him. And now I must leave...big brother approaches."_

"Wait voice! Don't go!"

"Amaryllis? Who are you talking to silly girl?"

"Huh? Oh...um no one, Raziel." He raised his brow in question.

"Please, dear little girl, do not play games with us right now. It is bad enough that we have not quenched our thirst and now, I'm afraid that we must retire," said Zephon replied. "Besides, Father will wonder for our tardiness."

"We shall feed tomorrow, Zephon. Right now our priority is to get back home safely without any threatening obstacles." Zephon nodded.

"Are we going home to see Daddy, Raziel?" He smiled and stroked her hair softly.

"Yes, sister. Come. The master will be expecting us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three had safely made it back home without any trouble at all. Amaryllis skipped up the cobblestone path that led up to the mansion door, Raziel and Zephon right behind. She had swung the door open and ran in, footsteps echoing throughout the living room. Turel and Dumah lounged on the sofas, giving each other confused looks. Raziel and Zephon had come through the entrance, shutting the door behind them, the youngest removed his shirt, revealing his white, muscular chest. Zephon violently threw it on the floor and marched to his room, slamming it furiously.

"How did it go?" asked Turel sarcastically.

"Yes Raziel tell us. Was the girl trouble?" Raziel said nothing at first, thinking back to what had happened with Amaryllis. So much power contained in the small girl. Hell, she could've already surpassed himself.

"It went quite well. Amaryllis is a natural predator. She had no trouble at all." Dumah placed his book down.

"Well what happened to him?" He gestured with his thumb to Zephon's room down the hall.

"Nothing. He was just upset because-" Turel's eyebrows aroused.

"Well?" he asked questionably.

Raziel shook his head. "Nothing. You both know how he is if things don't go his way." The two nodded slightly, but still not convinced. It was not like Raziel to keep things from them, especially Turel.

"If you'll excuse me, I must talk to father." The other two nodded. As soon as the eldest was out of earshot, they began to talk.

"A natural predator, eh?" Dumah picked up his book and began reading where he left off. "I don't believe it one bit," he shook his head in disbelief. Turel chuckled.

"What's with that attitude?"

"Oh come on, Turel, open your eyes. Do you not see what is wrong here?"

"No," he replied shifting in his seat.

Dumah rolled his eyes. "The girl. She...'sighs'...she can't be a natural predator. Raziel must be lying to us," he wondered in thought. "Yes, he must be." Turel made an irritable face.

"How so, brother?"

"I don't know. It just seems that there is no possible way that the girl could have struck on her first try. She is rarely vicious here, but out in the open I think not my older brother." Turel arose from his seat.

"Do you not think you're overlooking this a bit, Dumah? I mean she is after all part wolf, right."

"Exactly Turel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Why are you sad, weakling? Were my words of truth too much for your little heart to bear?" _Amaryllis remained in silence, staring up at the ceiling.

"I wonder if I should tell Daddy or Raziel about you. My head hurts a lot when you talk to me."

_"You will NOT tell them of my existence, girl. It is forbidden. Did you not listen to me when I told you that they will manipulate you if you gave into them? And as for your head hurting, the explanation is simple: your powers are developing at a fast rate."_

"Raziel will not tell anyone. Why can't I tell him? You're really mean, voice. I'm going to tell."

_"If you decide this, you shall regret, young one. Raziel may seem like your companion now but he will not hesitate to exterminate you if Daddy tells him to. He will not go against Daddy like that."_

"But how do I know if I can use my powers?"

_"Ha. I knew it. Your just as hopeless as ever. How can you not know when your capable of using such things?" _The voice paused for a moment. _"Do you see that vase over there? Focus your mind on it, concentrate hard and shatter it. Go on and try." _Amaryllis did as she was instructed to.The vase across the room began to move slightly but she failed to shatter it.

"I-I can't. It won't break, voice."

_"Focus girl! You must look deep within yourself and rely on your hate to execute your task. Think of the most hateful thing that has ever hurt you and release it on the vase." _Once again Amaryllis focused on the vase, recalling her past of hateful memories. There was one that had occurred earlier that had not left her thoughts, crushing her heart to a pulp.

'I hate you.' Zephon's words echoed repetitively throughout her head. Her hand clutched her heart, pain throbbing suddenly. Within a matter of seconds, the vase had finally shattered. Relieved that the deed was done, her hand released her clutch on her chest.

_"You see? In order to use your powers, you must pull out the lingering memories that have pained you so. You must always harbor hatred to those that have wounded you, physically and mentally. Do not let them get the best of you, Amaryllis. Show everyone that you will not get stepped on nor brought down by their filthy hands. And most importantly dear child, do not trust anyone. In this world everyone will stab you in the back, only to relieve themselves the pain that has grasped them in its clutches. Remember that I am always here; I will protect you, guide you, help you. Remember...that I am you."_

"I will, voice. I will remember all the bad things that people will do to me. And I will kill them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Knock, Knock._

"Enter." Raziel had arrived in his father's room. Hopefully, his father would be in a listening mood that will allow Raziel to explain what happened during the feed. How would he react? Kain was not the type who could compromise or negotiate easily and without trouble. That was just not him. But what would he say when Raziel informs him of his little sister's situation. Her new found powers could aggravate him. He might even consider her dangerous to all and annihilate her right there, without any say from anyone.

Raziel had entered and bowed in respect to his sire, who was apparently righting something on parchment. Raziel could not see what it was but decided not to ask anyway.

"Ah your back. How was it?" Raziel hesitated for a moment, debating on whether he should just come out with it now or don't even bother.

"Raziel?"

"Yes?" He answered suddenly, as if awaken from a day dream.

"I asked you how was it?"

"Oh yes well you see..." 'Don't say it Raziel, don't say it, don't say it. Well it might be best if... no don't say it! But he's Lord Kain, if I don't let him now he _will_ eventually find out. Damn. Oh for God's sakes!'

"Sire I must tell you something important. Something happened on our way into town."

"What? What happened?" He got up suddenly, grasping Raziel's shoulders and shaking him. "You'd best tell me, boy."

"It's Amaryllis."

"What happened to her? Was she followed?"

"No my Lord, no she is fine, she is here," Raziel took a deep breath and Kain releaxed his grip. "She has psychic powers, master. I don't know how or when but she demonstrated them today." Kain let go of his son's shoulders completely, still shocked from Raziel's news.

"Psychic powers? How? What do mean she demonstrated them? What did she do?"

"Well uh..." He swallowed, "we were going to feed on two sarafan guards that were patrolling the entrance to the city but...sister started having bad headaches. She was clutching her head in pain, complaining that it hurt. I noticed this as well because she had developed a fever and began sweating continuously. At first I had thought it was merely a stomach bug, though I assumed too early. Anyway the patrol noticed our presence and threatened to arrest us if we did not show ourselves. Then suddenly, Amaryllis changed into this, this...I don't know, monster. I think a wolf would be more appropriate, sire. But she told me not to be afraid, and would take care of the 'human problem.' She devoured one of the guards on sight without trouble." Kain's eyes widened.

"Is this so true, Raziel?" He nodded and continued.

"The guard that was left called for reinforcements and we were ambushed. Amaryllis however was not quite finished yet. She told them that they will not lay a hand on Zephon and I and that they could not kill her. Not ten seconds after did she kill them."

"How? With her strength as before?"

Raziel shook his head. "No, sire. She used her mind to obliterate them, insides exploding outwards." Raziel began biting his nails in anticipation. He spit one out. "This confused Zephon and I greatly. Of course it was I that came to the conclusion that she possessed such power. Zephon still doesn't know. At least I hope not. But the most confusing part of this all was that when it was over, everyone dead, she acted like she normally did, as if nothing happened. It truly is a mystery,sire." Kain stared at his firstborn in thought, letting the information sink in.

"Very well. Come. Let us go to her."

"But sire, will she not be offended or frightened if you ask her to repeat what she did?"

"No. I will make sure she is not. But she _will_ show me her powers."

_"Amaryllis. Amaryllis."_

"Hn? Voice I'm trying to sleep. What do you want.?"

_"Amaryllis. Father is approaching."_

_**Well**_** how was that ? I hope you guys liked it. Now that Kain knows about her powers(at least what Raziel told him) then her training should begin soon. Though he has not actually seen them, he will be the one to help her develop her telekinesis. Oops. Too much info. Sorry you have to wait. HA HA! Just kidding. You can review if you want but one is not required. Peace. **

**Lil V. **


	7. Revelations

**Hello everyone. I don't know if any of you are aware of the review that a certain someone left me, named Flames Rising . I felt pretty bad that he/she said some bad things to me and my story. I didn't like the fact that that person said things about my reviewers for reviewing my story. I'm sorry if you were offended by this. To make up, I'm going to write extra long. Please, enjoy.**

**Revelations**

Zephon sat quietly at his desk in his cold dark room. His fingers played menacingly with a needle he had found in one of his drawers. Numerous puncture marks were found all over his hands, blood forming with ease. The red crimson liquid delighted Zephon; he enjoyed pain and allowing himself to be the cause of it. It was common to find him stabbing, cutting or wounding himself until he grew bored of it. This was a long time hobby. He clearly had nothing else better to do, besides harassing his younger sister to no end. And even then all he wanted to do was be alone in his room, his cold hearted room. But even that didn't stop Zephon from finding new ways to amuse himself. No one knew of his secret hobby. Since he was a vampire; after all, the cuts had managed to disappear within a minute or so.

He rested his head on the hard wood of the table and looked out the window. Dark clouds had begun to form in the sky. Nightfall was approaching and Zephon was exhausted, irritable and hungry.

"If it had not been for that little witch I would have been replenished by now." Zephon began engraving in small letters his sisters name. "But no," he continued, "we had to stop and retreat back home because Raziel was looking out for you," he chuckled. He blew the wood shavings away as he completed the letter "A."

"Hmph. Poor, poor Raziel. He just cannot understand that the girl is but a nuisance to us all. Ha. Even the great Kain is blinded by reality." Scratch. Scratch. "It's sad really, that such a pathetic creature could possibly amount to what Lord Kain expects. I see no strength nor talent in her whatsoever. Perhaps he just pities the beast by taking her in and making her one of his own." Zephon looked down at his now completed creation and wiped the remaining shavings off the table, dusted his hands and wiped them clean on his pants. He got up and pulled out a knife from a small brown chest under his bed. He traced his rough thumb over its sharp edge and made a deep slice into it. He smiled in satisfaction when enough blood had come out. The blade was licked clean and placed on the desk. Zephon squeezed his thumb with great pressure and allowed more blood to flow. He placed his thumb along the newly formed name "AMARYLLIS" and smeared the fresh blood across the letters.

"AMAR...YLLIS," he said snickering bitterly, tongue hanging off the side of his mouth.

"I will KILL you," he taunted, taking the blade and stabbing it into his desk, impaling the letters with rage. "I will...kill..." there was silence once more. The injured thumb was placed in his mouth and the remaining blood was sucked dry. He desired much more. Backing up slowly towards the door, he gradually grabbed the knob and turned it, revealing the light of the hallway. He turned his attention back to his desk and repeated his hateful words: "I will kill you," he whispered and closed his door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you taking about, voice?"

_"I mean what I say, girl! I tell you Daddy and big brother are approaching." _ Amaryllis got up immediately, wondering what she should do.

_"Why do you fear? Nothing will happen unless you tell them about my existence." _The wolf clutched her head again in agony.

"Ugh..why would it matter," she began through gritted teeth, "if they found out about you? What...what will happen?"

_"Once again my words are useless information to you, weakling. Did I not say about ten times already that if I am exposed, you will be controlled?"_

"Yes, yes. You...ugh...made that clear already!"

_"And I was not lying! Heed my words, Kain will only use you for his purposes and then throw you away like some useless object. You do not know what he and your brothers are capable of."_

"No you're wrong." A chill ran through her body and Amaryllis shivered disturbingly. She made her way over to the window and closed it shut along with the curtains.

"Daddy is not like that. I know him and he would never do such a thing to me. He would never hurt me!" The voice snickered.

_"Please, spare me. You and your pathetic excuse for a father have no idea what sort of knowledge thrives in your pitiful hearts. You know NOTHING! You don't know him well enough to judge him. The same goes for Raziel. Neither of you know what the other is thinking every second of the day and it brutally kills you inside that you cannot determine their thoughts. Believe me when I say that I know you better than you know yourself."_

"How is that possible? I've only known you for a few years."

_"Trust me...I just do." _Amaryllis remembered the broken vase and decided to clean it up before...

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Amaryllis?"

_"Well, at least he knocked."_

_"_Shut up voice," she whispered. The door opened revealing a very concerned Kain, Raziel right behind.

"What are you up to child?" His eyes lit up with realization. "Did you have an accident?," he pointed. Amaryllis examined the porcelain pieces in her palms, chalky residue remaining.

"Yes father...I was dancing and I accidentally knocked it down with my behind. Sorry." Kain and Raziel quickly exchanged glances, Kain knowing immediately that his daughter was lying. She never danced by herself before nor did she ever enjoy it. But I supposed it could've worked on Kain if he hadn't already know. Raziel immediately came to her side and examined her fingers for any signs of pain or blood. Neither were present.

"You must be more careful, sister," he began. "You might have hurt yourself with such play. It would've pained me to watch you cry." Kain chuckled from behind.

"Honestly, Raziel. Your sister is fully capable of taking care of herself. She does not need such motherly words from you or anyone else. Don't get carried away."

"Yeah, Raziel." The eldest eyed her dangerously.

"Getting bold are we? Well," he said folding his arms, "I guess if you think you can take care of yourself, prove it to me." The child smirked.

"No thank you, Raziel." The first born frowned.

"Why not? You seem to have confidence that eliminates you from being a child. Are you...I don't know...afraid?" She shook her head.

"I fear no one, Raziel." These words caught Kain's attention and Raziel looked surprised as to why she would say such a thing. He half expected her to say "I don't fear you, Raziel," but not "I fear no one." No one meant that she was neither afraid of him or Kain. This worried him. Kain sighed, due to loss of patience and whispered to Raziel using, what he called "The Whisper."

"Let me handle this, Raziel." The whisper took Kain only minutes to get the hang of, where as Raziel took a few weeks. To Kain's knowledge, only he and Raziel are able to perform such techniques. The others have yet to discover it. Raziel nodded in reply, not meeting his master's gaze to reveal to Amaryllis that they were secretly communicating. Raziel stepped back and Kain went forward, hoping to try a few tests that would make his daughter expose her powers.

"Amaryllis. Did you ever feel... how should I put this ...the need to hurt any of your brothers for picking on you any time at all?" She remained silent.

"Come now. You can say it." She kept quiet and nodded instead.

"Very good. Now," he rubbed his chin, "I want you to hit Raziel as hard as you can."

"Lord Kain? I thought _you_ were going to handle this?"

"But," he raised his finger. "you cannot use your hands, feet, arms, legs, or head to do this. Do you understand? You must discover some way to penetrate Raziel's defense. Can you do this?" Amaryllis scratched her head in confusion.

'How can I do that?' she thought.

_"See? He wants you to use your powers to hurt Raziel. It seems Kain is fully aware of your abilities, now that Raziel has informed him." _ Kain quirked a brow when he noticed that his daughter was over thinking this again and what seemed to be monologuing. He was aware that Amaryllis knew what to do. All he needed to do was make her do it.

_"It is not a good idea to do this, child. Your only solution is to pretend you know nothing of what the Master is talking about. Perhaps then he will omit and leave us alone."_

'Well then that will make Raziel look like a liar. Lord Kain will think he's a fool who tells fables.'

_"As I said, Kain knows. But I only speak what is needed. You are the vessel and there for I cannot say otherwise of what your decisions are. Just remember...we are one." _Amaryllis sighed.

"I know, Daddy!" Raziel stood back in response. "I'll hit Raziel with my butt." She did so and Raziel nearly lost his balance. Kain was struck with an idiotic expression.

'This isn't going to work,' he thought. 'But perhaps if she is threatened, she will unleash her true strength.' The idea made Kain quiver with curiosity to see if this plan could actually be executed.

"I shall return," he said dryly. Knowing the perfect victim to fall under Amaryllis. Zephon. The man would go simply mad if she did anything to upset him. His room, he decided. It would be wise to start there. Upon arriving at the door, Kain did not sense Zephon's presence within, therefore letting himself in and shutting the door quietly. Once inside he began to search or anything, anything at all that would seem like some sort of value to his fifth born. The shelves seemed to have nothing of value, only empty jars and old tomes occupied the space. Dust covered chairs and bookshelves provided no evidence either. This was simply stressful. There had to be something that Zephon possessed that wasn't so damn useless.

Kain's gaze was lured to under Zephon's bed. A smile crept upon Kain's lips. He kneeled down in search of treasure.

"Oh? What do we have here?" He had pulled out a brown colored chest, the same one Zephon pulled out earlier. Kain made no hesitation to see what was inside. Curiosity had gotten the best of him. When it was open, a treasure indeed remained within. It was a shiny, gold amulet, which seemed to have been worn by the Sarafan as their crest was engraved on it.

"This will do nicely. Hmph. Humans and their devices to ward off evil. Pathetic." Kain purposely left the chest opened and stood, making his way to the door.

'Once Zephon knows its missing he won't have to think twice about who stole it.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haaa! Come now, Turel. Is that the best you can do?"

"I'm just warming up, Dumah. Don't get so full of yourself just yet." Dumah growled in response and charged head on at Turel. Unable to dodge quickly, Dumah tackled his superior and Turel struggled to lift Dumah's weight. The man weighed nearly 200 pounds easy. A punch to the face caused Dumah to loosen his grip on Turel, who flipped him over and pinned him.

"Ugh...give...it up...Du...mah."

"Never! I will never accept defeat!" With brute strength, Turel was launched into the air and landed hard on the floor. He immediately got up and wiped his face of dripping blood and sweat. Dumah smiled and beckoned Turel to come with his hand extended.

"Really, do I need a damn invitation?" Dumah smirked.

"That is so like you to ask such obvious questions, brother."

"I was being sarcastic, imbecile." Again, Turel charged landing a punch on Dumah's chest. Dumah paused for a mere second and grabbed Turel's head in his giant hand. Without hesitation, he punched Turel right in the eye and watched him fall back.

"You cannot win, Turel. Give it up." Turel remained clutching his eye in pain, hissing as blood leaked out.

"Damn you, Dumah! You...You're a cheater!" He said rising. Dumah chuckled.

"How could I have cheated, moron? We both discarded our weapons; hand to hand combat only if you do not recall." Turel shook his head.

"No. Argh...that's not it. You are far too large and possess too much strength, therefore giving you the upper hand." Dumah crossed his arms and smiled.

"Please. Do not go accusing me of cheating because I'm built far larger than you. You surprise me, Turel. I thought you would have actually fought without complaining. It's not my fault I was gifted with such a blessing. There's no need to envy me." It was Turel's turn to laugh.

"Stop it, Dumah. You're starting to sound like Zephon. One should not worship themselves in such a way to make other jealous, this only leads to conflict."

"Really?" he smirked. "And you're starting to sound like Raziel." Turel shrugged his shoulders.

"So I've been told. I enjoy listening to his words of wisdom and his view on certain things. He simply understands far more about the world than any of us. Besides it's not like I idolize him. I just wish to somehow think like him." Dumah put his hands up in defeat.

"You see? I warned you to stay away from the first born and now it seems, my dear brother, that you have fallen into his trap."

"His trap?"

"Precisely, his trap. You know he's just trying to charm you into following his way and manipulate you into doing foolish things. Amaryllis has already fallen for it. Open your eyes and do not allow yourself to fall into his grasp." Turel wiped the remaining blood off of his face.

"Nonsense. Raziel would do no such thing."

"I don't know if those words fit, Turel," Rahab said from a far. He and Zephon had been playing chess over a small table in the corner of their training room.

"Check, Zephon. I mean any words that escape from Raziel's mouth can enchant anyone."

"Damn you, Rahab," whispered Zephon.

"How so?" Rahab crossed his leg over the other and waited until Zephon made his move.

"Well for one, he has a way with words. You said it yourself. If you were easily mesmerized by how well this man speaks, think of the effect it has on father. Even Amaryllis as Dumah said."

"Hmph. Amaryllis, eh?" Zephon added. "That beast doesn't know anything. She simply follows Raziel around and obeys his every command like the dog she is." His attention was back on the game. "Can't catch me now, Rahab." Rahab gaped at Zephon.

"How did...how...did you cheat?"

"Poor sports should not accuse, Rahab, but instead realize that they are what they are and should accept it."

"Now, he's a Philosopher. I say give the lad a hand would ye?" Rahab clapped softly as Dumah and Turel chuckled.

"Charming, Rahab really. Go on then it's your move."

"Alright I'll move...here! Ha! Rook takes pawn, Zephon." He rolled his eyes.

"That's the whole point of pawns Rahab. They are the one's to go first because they only serve one purpose: to be used until they cannot be no more."

"Whatever, go. As I was saying Turel, before I was so rudely interrupted."

"Touche, Rahab."

"Raziel has this sort of aura, if you will that tends to shine brighter than everyone else's. Which is why Lord Kain cannot stand to punish him. As you said before, you like to know his views and opinions on certain things, this is true with the master as well. You see Lord Kain needs someone who thinks like he does. This is logically true. Do you not find it eerie that he only asks what Raziel thinks and what Raziel's opinions are and not our own?"

"I see your point. But really am I the only one who finds our older brother to be such a prodigy?"

"Obviously not, for Lord Kain finds much potential in him."

"Check, Rahab." Rahab brought his attention back to the game.

"Bastard. You know," he pointed a finger, "I have a slight feeling that you're not playing fair, Zephon." Zephon replied coolly.

"Believe what you will, Rahab. I will not cheat on some worthless game to prove something. If I wanted that I would have kicked your ass before."

"You say that now because your in denial, brother. Admit it."

"Oh don't start with that," he began in his high voice, "everyone knows I'm the best damn chess player in Nosgoth."

"Ah, there's where your wrong. You have yet to beat Lord Kain so technically you're not."

"Well technically, I've beaten Raziel before!"

"Only because he felt sorry for you and let you win," added Dumah.

"He did not," he snapped. "I played him fair and square and won. If you don't believe me why don't you ask him?" Nobody spoke. Silence had filled the air. Right. That was probably the dumbest thing Zephon said all day. Go ask him. Ha. You don't just go asking Raziel things he doesn't have time for. Because of his slight arrogance, much like Lord Kain's, he will not just willingly be brought into an argument he did not start or because of a stupid reason. In reality, it was hard to face Raziel without making a fool of yourself or looking him in the eye. Seriously. The man was beautiful. His voice was like a tune from heaven that God had blessed him with. Not to mention his sweet charm and sense of wit he possessed that made him just...well perfect. The only souls who would actually speak to him directly, without him starting the conversation, would be Kain and Amaryllis.

Kain was supreme and fearless. Anyone with eyes could see that. There would be no reason to fear his first born son because of his looks...that would be silly. Amaryllis would not understand and probably would not see Raziel in that way as an attractive male, only as a brother. All eyes went towards Turel.

"What? Me? Oh no I...I"

"Come on, man. You said he fascinated you. Just bring him down here, I'm sure he'd talk to you about his opinions on the world," said Rahab. Dumah and Zephon laughed in sync.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raziel ached in anticipation. What was Lord Kain up to? Why was he taking so long? Amaryllis had busied herself by playing with her stuffed doll Rahab had gotten her from a flea market in town. She'd often change the dresses or style her hair in ways that made Raziel smile. Her frizzy looking hair reminded him of how Amaryllis looked when she got out of bed. Raziel would tease her to no end and Amaryllis would try and smack him in the head when she had the opportunity. He would always prevail when she knew her deed could not be carried out. Raziel was just far too clever.

Footsteps could be heard outside the door and Raziel snapped out of his daydream. His eyes had met with Kain, who looked satisfied nonetheless. Raziel got the hint and decided to say nothing. The look on his master's face was proof enough that he _had _done something.

"Amaryllis why don't you go wait outside for Raziel. Daddy needs to have a few words with him." Amaryllis looked from Kain to Raziel, wondering why she could not hear their words.

_"Do what he says, child." _Amaryllis smiled and nodded to her master, proceeding to make her way out the door.

"Look at this Raziel." The first born took it, examining it closely.

"It's an amulet, sire. A Sarafan one at that. How did you-"

"Zephon. He kept it in a chest under his bed. I took the liberty to 'borrow' it," he smiled. "He'll never know it was I."

"So you're planning to get Zephon angry at Amaryllis that would therefore cause her to defend herself the way you expect her to?" Kain nodded. "Thus it would create an even bigger feud between the two. Are you so certain this would work, sire?"

"Do you question my judgement, Raziel?" Raziel shook his head. "I could care less how long their feud lasts. It matters to me not if they ever come to some agreement with one another. My only goal right now is to see how well your sister's powers are developed. They will mature greatly if I am there to help them grow. The credit will be mine on Amaryllis' part. Her powers will be mine to control." Raziel said nothing and slightly nodded. Why would Kain want to go through with something like this? There would only be more violence in this place then there ever was. It was also make Amaryllis the enemy and then everyone would want to avoid her.

"Why don't you take your sister downstairs and see what your brothers are up to? I'm sure she'd like that."

"If that is what you wish, sire. But I must ask you to reconsider." Kain waved his hand to silence Raziel. "I will hear no more of that Raziel. This discussion is over." Raziel stepped back and bowed in respect, knowing anymore talk would fuel his masters anger. With that Raziel made way for the exit and was greeted by his sister.

"Hi Raziel. So what do you want to do?" The innocence on her face made Raziel frown. The way Kain was using her made him feel sorry. She had no idea what was to come and again she would be blamed and hated for existing. Raziel forced a smile.

"Well, why don't we go see what our brothers are doing, hm? Perhaps we can watch them fight or something. What do you say, sister?"

"Okay, Raziel that sounds fun." Amaryllis started down the stairs and Raziel slowly followed. Glancing back at his sire in regret, he knew something would go terribly wrong.

**That's it for today. I hope it wasn't that bad, I really do. I'm trying guys. Anyways if you have any comments or anything let me know. Please review. Thanks. Lil V.**


	8. Deity

Deity

"I think they're over here, Raziel,"said Amaryllis, sniffing the different hallways, trying to locate her brothers' scents. "Yes, it is this way. I'm so sure, brother." Raziel smiled. His sister's wolf abilities amazed him. Not to mention that it was funny to actually watch her sniff the air. The firstborn kept his laughter to himself and followed his sister. She led him down the west hallway, to the left, and the second door on the right. "They await inside," she smiled.

"My. You have quite an ability there don't you?" 'Although, we would have found them without you sniffing,' he thought. "I'm rather jealous, sister. Tell me, have you memorized our scents yet?" Amaryllis frowned.

"Well, not exactly, brother. Only yours and father's scent. I think it's only because I don't linger with the others as much. But I can detect a change in the air, a foreign smell in the air, which notifies me that there are intruders. In this case our brothers. But I will eventually get the smells right, you'll see."

"Right then. Let's go in," Raziel ushered. He was the first to step in the door and was greeted by stares. He eyed everyone of his siblings. Turel and Dumah were a mess beyond repair, Zephon and Rahab seemed to be engaged in some competitive game of chess. Melchiah was nowhere to be seen. Turel swallowed hard. The thought of being convinced to have Raziel brought here made him uneasy; his prayer was answered. Zephon leaned back in his chair and snickered.

"Look what the cat dragged in," he smiled. Amaryllis had entered the room behind Raziel and smiled, hoping to be welcomed by her older siblings. "I mean look what the dog dragged in," he corrected. Rahab frowned at the sight of his sister's quickly changed expression. He grabbed a knight off the board and threw it at Zephon's head.

"Be nice," Rahab warned. "We could say a whole lot more to you, now. Don't be so hasty to start something, Zephon." Rahab straightened his posture and showed a reassuring smile to his sister.

"Please, sister. Come here. Do not worry about Zephon," he said with open arms. "He knows his place and will not step out of it." Zephon glared at them both in hatred, rubbing his forehead in which the chess piece made contact.

Dumah began feeling uncomfortable, knowing Raziel was awkwardly standing in the doorway and hadn't moved since. "Have a seat Raziel," which sounded more like an order than an offer. Raziel didn't bother analyzing his tone, and sat on the couch anyway. Turel eyed the eldest from afar but said nothing and continued to rid his face of blood and sweat.

"So. What's on you're mind, brother?" Rahab asked. Raziel glanced only momentarily at the fourth born and looked away. He noted Rahab's nurturing actions towards Amaryllis, making him envious in a sense. That was his job; the favorite brother's job.

"Nothing," he said at last. "Amaryllis and I decided to see what you fine gentlemen were up to that's all. Unless of course it is against the law to be curious?" He smiled, white fangs gleaming with perfection. This sent shivers up the other's spine. It was rare to see the handsome one smile; one of those once in a lifetime moments. How it felt so good to be in his presence.

"Not unless Lord Kain said so," Rahab replied. "But I doubt that would ever happen, considering the Master to be the nosiest being in Nosgoth. And how would one describe the word "gentlemen" amongst us, brother? I think it's fare to say that neither of us are such, regarding that we have not greeted each other properly. I may also note that Zephon's wounding remark may also go against the fact that he is a gentleman at all." Amaryllis jumped off Rahab's lap and trotted over to Raziel, plopping on the seat next to his.

"Well throwing a horse at me was not so gentle either," snapped Zephon. "What I said was true and therefore gave you no right to interfere." Rahab said nothing, his stare remaining on Zephon. "Don't you dare sit there and tell me that she is not a dog. Not for a minute! You know damn well that you think of it every time she appears and you bite your tongue to keep yourself from speaking. It just bothers you, does it not? The fact that she's different; a monster?" Amaryllis looked down at the floor, placing her hands over her face. Sobbing sounds began to arise.

"Shut up, Zephon!" shouted Raziel. "You will keep that filthy mouth of yours, silent." Zephon turned towards Raziel, and snarled.

"Or what? You'll tell daddy on me? Please. You may try to silence me all you want but I will always remain the same, regardless of what actions you take." Raziel smiled at his answer.

"You think I have to inform Lord Kain of your misbehavior? Honestly, do you think he would have created me, first born, if he did not think I could take care of myself?" Zephon made no reply. "If this is so then you're in for a big surprise, brother. I don't rely on others to carry out my deeds, that is the way of the weak and cowardly. And I fall into neither." Raziel's arms wrapped around his sister, trying his best to comfort her. "Don't listen, sister. Don't listen," he whispered. His attention was back on Zephon.

"If there's one thing you should know about him, Amaryllis, it's that he cares for no one but himself. You and I matter not to him." Amaryllis smiled up at Raziel, wiping the hurtful tears from her face. "Words are but sticks and stones, sister." Somehow those words stuck. There was some hope stored in Amaryllis' heart, if hatred and fear had allowed vacancy. Never before had she felt so loved; so cared for. It was then she felt a pain in her chest, hand immediately reaching to sooth it. She bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out in pain.

"Sister, what is it?" Amaryllis ignored the question and continued focusing on her ache. The pain was brutal. Her heart was beating harder and faster than ever, the grip on her chest tightened. The thought of love reached her, a happy emotion, a happy feeling. Then if that was so, why was she feeling this way? Why was she experiencing this pain if love was meant to be blissfully poignant, not severely hurtful?

'What is happening to me,' she thought. 'Why do I suffer so?'

_"Well, well. Look who's crawled back to my doorstep." _It was the voice within Amaryllis that spoke. _"What's wrong, weakling? Does your heart hurt?" _Amaryllis made no reply but applied pressure on her temple with her free hand. She struggled to maintain herself.

_"Tell me, child. Do you ache miserably?" _The voice chuckled, watching Amaryllis strife for control of her body.

"Amaryllis are you okay?" Rahab said from afar. "What's wrong with her, Raziel?"

"Do you think I would be asking her if I knew?" he snapped. "Sister, tell big brother what's wrong." Still no reply came from her mouth.

_"How cute, Amaryllis. Your brothers actually care for you." _It began._ "Do you want to know why you remain in agony?"_

"YES!!" she finally yelled. "Why? Tell me!!" She stood suddenly, both hands on either side of her head. Sweat began to form, carelessly falling down her face.

"Tell you what, Amaryllis? Tell you what!?" Raziel shouted, confused as ever. It was then he stopped and thought. He remembered this incident before. 'She's changing again,' he thought. This was not good. If she got out of control, they'd all possibly be in danger.

"Smack some sense into her, Raziel," said Zephon. "She can't even here you."

_"Did I not tell you that you cannot love? I told you that you possess no such feeling. Yet here you are trying my patience and allowing yourself to give in to this 'human' emotion. You harbor hatred and that is all that you will ever. Zephon's remarks may be hurtful, but true they are. You are a monster!" _Amaryllis fell to her knees, hands still clutching her head.

"No! That cannot be!" she cried. "I am not a monster!" Raziel's gaze immediately went towards Zephon, who was confused as well.

"What? I did nothing!Don't look at me like I'm at fault here."

_"Hm. He even thinks he's causing you this pain. Such a pathetic creature, though useful to us. If he manages to inflict this much hurt onto you then killing will become that much easier. Perhaps he serves a purpose to us after all. Eh, Amaryllis?"_

"Why do you insist on causing me pain?" she protested. "Why do you wish to see me suffer? What purpose do I possess? What will benefit me from rage and hatred? Tell me, voice!" Everyone in the room froze. Besides Amaryllis' voice, not a pin drop was heard. Voice? What Voice? Nobody had said nothing to her.

"What the _Hell_ is wrong with you beast? Who the fuck is voice? Are you trying to insult me by saying I am but a voice and I am worth none?" Zephon was fuming. He violently flipped over the table, that held the chess game, over. The playing pieces scattered everywhere. No one made a move to pick them up.

"Be still, Zephon," Rahab ordered. Zephon paid no heed to his words and made his way towards Raziel.

"Is that what you think of me, beast? Only a voice?"

"Get away, Zephon," she replied. "Leave me be."

"Answer me!"

"Get...away."

_"Stubborn as an ass. I suggest you tell him to stand down before I force you to kill him." _Amaryllis opened her eyes at once.

"Zephon, get away. Please back off," Amaryllis pleaded. Zephon did not listen again. This caused the voice to become impatient and angry.

_"Well. He must not value his life as much as I thought. No matter. He will soon see our true power. He will be at mercy."_

"Zephon," began Amaryllis weakly. "I beg of thee to go. Leave me alone please. Voice...he is not happy at all with you. He is going to try and force me to kill you." Zephon was taken aback, but did not protest. "Hurry. I can't hold him for long."

"How dare you!" Zephon swiftly slapped Amaryllis across the face and she fell to the floor. Amaryllis knew that she had to submit to the voice and let it control her. That is until she recovered and regained control. 'So...is this what hate feels like?' she thought. 'Is...this what I really am? A monster?' Amaryllis watched blood drip from her mouth and onto the floor. Her body was changing, she could feel it's nauseating effects within.

"How do you like that? Huh? Answer me you little..." Amaryllis' eyes had changed. The iris was red, surrounded by yellow. The pupil was vertically slit, like a cats.

"I'm sorry...Zephon..." Amaryllis got up and stood, blood and sweat falling.

_"Yes she's sorry, Zephon," _the voice laughed. The voice now became audible through Amaryllis' mouth.

_"Amaryllis is so pathetic. The weakling believes that you love and care for her. She would give anything to be accepted by you, Zephon. It's a shame you wouldn't do the same. But we all know her beliefs are false, eh?" _No one replied. _"I see how you treat this girl," _the parasite began slowly pacing around the room. _"You would all damn her to Hell if it would spare you the agony of her presence. Isn't that so?" _A rhetorical question, yet again no one replied. _"Pity. I may have called her a weakling but in fact that is false. For you see, she is the strongest here. She could kill you anytime if she so desired. But unfortunately she has been able to control my actions, therefore preventing me from taking over, as I have managed to do now. Though, it will not hold. She is trying now as we speak to regain control over herself. Perhaps you really don't know someone until you know someone. Isn't that right, Raziel?" _All eyes went to Raziel.

"What are you saying?"

The voice chuckled. _"You knew that Kain was planning on using the child, but you remained silent. I tried to convince her that you would obey his commands, but she would not submit. She thought highly of you but in turn you betrayed her trust. YOU allowed her to fall."_

"Raziel? Is this true?" Dumah said. "But why?"

"I don't know why? Lord Kain has his reasons," he snapped. "It is not my business to ask questions."

Voice shook its head. _"Family bonds are filth. There are secrets that are never revealed, and therefore they cause conflict such as this." _The voice turned its attention towards Raziel. _"You lack responsibility. You're just a pretty boy with no balls," the _voice chuckled. Raziel was enraged. Not thinking at all, he charged at the voice head on.

"Raziel don't!" Amaryllis pleaded from within. "He'll hurt you. Stop!"

_"Yes, Raziel. Stop. I will hurt you. Listen to your sister." _Raziel hesitated but ultimately submitted. He could not take on this being...voice. What ever it actually was...it was far too powerful for him.

_"That's a good boy. So obedient. But answer this: who's the dog now?" _Raziel said nothing, gritting his teeth to prevent him from angering the voice any further.

"Bastard."

_"I know. But allow me to introduce you to some of Amaryllis' gifted powers; the abilities of the damned." _The voiced forced Amaryllis' arm to lift. A ball of blue energy started to form in her palm as she held it towards them.All stared in awe. No one dared to make a move that would seem like a threat or challenge towards the voice. Once the voice was satisfied with the amount of energy that had been harvested, it said: _"Feel the wrath of God,"_ it smirked, sending the ball to the far sight of the room, making a huge explosion. The wall had no chance whatsoever to withstand Amaryllis' amazing power. Dust and debris filled the air, coughing and wheezing in sync.

"Is everyone alright?" Raziel called.

"Aye."

"I'm fine."

"I'll live, brother." But there was no fourth reply. This worried Raziel.

"Zephon? Zephon!?"

"Where are ye, lad?" As the dust cleared Zephon could not be seen. Panic arose in the first born. 'What the hell?'

_"Are you looking for him?" _Everyone turned around to face voice, in its grip...was Zephon. Bleeding and lacerated in its clutches. Zephon was gasping for air, struggling as best as he could to break free. It was no use. The voice chuckled. _"Looks like the shoe is on the other foot, Zephon."_

"Let...let me..go," Zephon replied out of breath. The voice smirked.

"Let Zephon go, voice," Amaryllis protested.

_"Silence weakling. You will speak when spoken to." _The voices' attention was back on Zephon. _"Your sister really did try to save you. I've been wanting to kill you since I first heard that bitter voice of yours. But Amaryllis insisted that you live. What a waste." _The grip grew tighter on Zephon. _"Goodbye Zephon."_

"No voice!!!!"

_"AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" _The room fell silent. If there was a moment where time stopped, this was it. Everyone looked at the cause of the voices' pain. It was Kain. He stood directly behind Amaryllis, Soul Reaver impaled through her body. The voice whimpered in pain and released its hold on Zephon, who collapsed on the floor. The voice turned its head slightly, enough to get a look at its attacker.

_"Ah. The great Kain, future ruler of Nosgoth," _the voice mocked. _"And if I'm not mistaken, the Soul Reaver as well? I've heard stories...but who knew that I'd be the one to feel its wrath."_

"Daddy?" Amaryllis spoke from within.

"Am...Amaryllis?"

_"Yes it is your precious child. Long story short, I am the voice that dwells inside your daughter. At long last I have taken over. And that explosion was from her as well. But it seems Raziel has you well informed, no?"_

"Tell me, creature. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand?" The blade was forced deeper into Amaryllis. The voice could only focus on the pain that was given.

_"Well if you kill me, you kill Amaryllis. So go ahead, kill her too. Ugh. It seems I am growing too weak to maintain control of this vessel. I must retire...for now. But heed my words, Kain, this won't be the last time you lay eyes on this glory. I shall return. Just remember who it was that caused the explosion and who possesses that power."_

"Amaryllis," Kain whispered. It was then that Amaryllis was brought back. Kain immediately pulled the blade out of her, watching his daughter fall to the floor. As she laid there, so lifeless, he wondered. 'So...will I be the one that will let you fall? Or will you cause the world to fall?'

**That's all folks. I hoped you liked it. Let me know. Please review.-Lil V.**


	9. The truth unfolds

**Hello everyone. I know I haven't updated "Unknown to all" for a long time but the truth is I am really stuck. Grim (aka The Grim Reaper) was the only one who actually gave me an idea. But I may need more to get the story rolling once again. So if you have any ideas let me know.**

**But aside from that I have the chapters planned out for my other two stories. It's strange to think that I have no ideas for the other one though.**

**The truth unfolds**

Three days later...

Amaryllis weakly opened her eyes. Darkness had surrounded her, though she could not tell if it was an illusion or the fact that she hadn't seen anything in-

How long? One...Two...Three days? A week perhaps? She did not know, nor did she remember or care to remember. The only thing that mattered was that she was alive and what seemed to be well. Amaryllis slowly sat up in her bed, observing her surroundings with precaution. When her vision had become clear, the room seemed quite familiar. The blankets were rather warm, expensive more like it. The bed itself she was nestled in was far too large. But the scent...the scent was...good. It was then Amaryllis sniffed the pillow and inhaled the good smelling scent she loved so much.

'Yes,' she thought, 'it is Father's.' It was Kain's room that she was in. The puzzle was now starting to make sense. Amaryllis sighed softly, wondering what the Hell was going on. She took a moment to examine herself: her head was partially wrapped in, what appeared to be, gauze. Her gentle fingers grazed along side her head to find any damage, evidence supporting why she was wrapped at all.

"Hmm. Nothing," she replied. "A bump on the head no doubt." Next she examined her arms and fingers. There seemed to be nothing-

"Ow," she said when she flinched. A sharp pain had aroused in her side. Moments later did she realize her side was wrapped in gauze as well. Again her fingers graced over the wound gently. Amaryllis received another flinch in response. There was something very wrong here. The slightest movement had caused her pain and was only going to get worse by her touching it.

"Ah. I must try...and...move," she said, struggling to remove the covers off her body. The voice inside her began to chuckle.

_"How ironic, that the great chosen one, who possesses unbelievable powers that match no man, can't even remove a blanket from herself. Pathetic, Amaryllis," it taunted._

"Shut up," she replied gripping her head in agony. "You will not speak to me. Do you hear? I am in control!"

_"Are you really? Funny you should say that, considering you are the one who lies damaged in bed. Weak and feeble, you will always be."_

Amaryllis did not reply. Arguing with voice would only anger him and allow history to repeat itself again. The little wold was in no mood nor did she possess the strength to go through Hell again. She sighed and rested her head once again on her pillow, staring up at the ceiling.

"What has happened to me? I feel...so powerful...yet here I lay," she whispered. "Perhaps, it is only in my mind." Her mouth went dry and she swallowed the saliva that had gathered there. The world around her seemed dead; silence had filled the air, her surroundings immobile. She felt as though she had died and this was the afterlife: nothing at all. The thought of dying due to boredom made things a lot less pleasant, almost as if time itself had ceased to exist.

Creaking could be heard outside the door. Someone was approaching. The light from under the door had disappeared, revealing that someone was standing outside it. Amaryllis had but one eye open, awaiting to see who the intruder was. Anticipation had taken over the girl's mind. She was eager to see who it was that awaited just beyond the wooden barrier.

'Oh, just open it already,' she thought. As if the being outside read her mind, the door opened slowly. Amaryllis shut her open eye immediately, praying that whoever it was would just check on her and leave. The door closed softly, footsteps pacing around to the other side of the bed, towards the window. Amaryllis' heart began to race. As much as she tried, her body would not allow herself to relax. She swallowed hard when the pacing stopped.

"I know you're awake." Curiosity got the best of her, once again allowing herself to peek at the intruder with one eye. Someone was definitely there; she knew who it was. Her lips formed into a smile and relief had spread throughout her body. It was Kain. His tall muscular figure towered over her, yellow eyes and white hair only visible in the dark. He reached out and touched Amaryllis' forehead softly. She responded by shrinking into the blankets, letting out a small groan. Kain let out a low growl and sat down next to his child, impatient with her resistance. The bed sank do to the additional weight, letting out a creak.

"Amaryllis?" The wolf made no reply and kept her eyes shut. "Look at me," he ordered. Amaryllis made no attempt to obey. Kain sighed and removed the blankets from her face. "I said look at me," he replied, voice filled with frustration. At once, her eyes darted towards Kain. It was then, he realized, how beautiful his daughter was. Somehow she had changed: her eyes were no longer a brown color, but a light blue; her face had become more mature, flawlessly sculpted. Kain smiled inside; all his children were beautiful. He took pride in creating perfection in each of them, physically for the most part.

"Yes, Father?"

"How are you feeling?" he asked, hand moving towards her cheeks. "You're temperature seems normal."

"I'm fine. I...ah...just feel weak," she replied, attempting to sit up.

"Of course. You have not fed for three days, child." He paused for a moment and examined her body. "Here," he said offering his slashed wrist to her. "Drink." Amaryllis frowned.

"Oh Father I couldn't-"

"Drink," he ordered. Amaryllis hesitated momentarily before finally submitting to her master's order. The warm luscious liquid filled her mouth, begging her to consume more and more each time. Kain made a moaning noise that made Amaryllis drink faster. When she was satisfied, the drinking ceased, blood carelessly dripping down her chin. She licked up the remains on her lips and smiled.

"Thank you, Father. But I'm afraid it will not be enough, for you see I need meat as well. I'm not fully vampiric as you are," she replied. Her eyes darted to the floor when she realized how firm her tone was. It was always wise to speak cautiously towards Kain. "Forgive me, My Lord. I did not mean to sound so demanding. I deserve not anything but what you give me." A chuckle erupted from her master. Amaryllis gave Kain a confused look.

"Child, you never cease to amaze me," he said. Kain paused for a moment, eying his daughter in thought. "Raziel has told me that you saved he and Zephon's life."

"Huh?"

Kain quirked a brow. "When you were out feeding?" Amaryllis made an "O" shape with her mouth. "From what I've heard...you devoured the poor soul. I find that hard to believe. You don't seem like the type to kill." Amaryllis frowned.

"Looks are deceiving, Father. But believe me, when the time comes...I will not hesitate to do so. I am after all a monster. At least...that's what Zephon called me."

"Don't think that you are the victim, Amaryllis. Zephon can be a pain when he so desires but he can also be a good man. As deep as his words cut you you cannot linger on them."

"Cut me? They killed me. When he re-named me, that was when my heart broke; that was when I felt hatred for the first time. I did not like it at all. The feeling left much bitterness inside me." Amaryllis licked her lips and continued. "I did not mean to harm Zephon in any way, at least apart of me didn't. One part of me wanted to save him, protect him with all my power. The other part wanted nothing but to destroy him, see him die in agony. It was hard for me to decide which path to follow: the path of the savior...or the path of the destroyer. I know it sounds a bit selfish, but both sides caught my attention."

"Oh? And what did they offer?" Kain seemed curious enough to see what his daughter had to say.

"The savior offered love, integrity, honesty...the destroyer offered hate, power, greed...you can guess what path _I _chose."

"The savior."

Amaryllis shook her head. "No. I choose the destroyer." Kain was taken aback as to why Amaryllis had said this. Those words had not come out of her, had they?

"No. No, no. That is the voice that is talking, child. We both know that that is not the path for you."

"Hmph. Since when does anybody know what path is for me? Since when does anybody care what path I take? The savior's path only offers things that can be easily ignored or controlled. I am sick of receiving both. The destroyer's path offers things that can be feared and hated. Which seems like a good deal since I can't love at all," she said sarcastically.

"That was stupid to say, Amaryllis."

"Isn't it true?" she spat. "Every time I try to love I always go through agony and someone or something ends up dying. I could have killed Zephon that night," she sobbed.

"But you didn't. And it was because there was love in your heart that stopped you. Yes, love can be blind at times but hatred only prevents you from seeing what really matters."

"Yes and if it were not for you, sire, Zephon would have been dead." Tears rolled down the young wolf's face. "No I cannot love. It hurts too much in my heart to even think I can possess such an emotion,...such a human emotion. The more I hate the powerful I become, but the more I love the more weak I become." Amaryllis wiped her eyes of tears and sighed. " I'm so tired of being treated less than what I am just because I am different. When the voice possessed me, everyone was afraid of him. But I do not want others to fear me like they do him. I want others to treat me like I'm someone, even if I am the monster I was born to be. I just want to be accepted. Why is that so hard for everyone to understand?" Kain did not reply. He did not know why Amaryllis was being treated the way she was. He was never weak. If Kain wanted something, he worked hard to achieve it, whatever the cost, nobody could stop him. Therefore, he could not really give his daughter an answer. Perhaps it was because his sons were jealous of her. Or maybe it was because she was just a girl, a weakling in their eyes. Whatever it was, his sons would never understand the loneliness Amaryllis was going through. They would never feel neglected because of what they were, how they acted, how they felt. They would never feel the bitterness that was left behind when no one paid heed to them. Nor would they ever have a choice between the savior or the destroyer. No,they would always have someone or something to fall back on. And Amaryllis would only have the one thing she was born with: the voice, that would forever dwell and haunt her precious mind.

"Amaryllis. Have you ever considered perfecting your powers or training yourself to easily use them at your will?" Amaryllis looked up at her master in question.

"Yes. Actually I have. It has been quite difficult to manipulate objects without being distracted. Why do you ask, sire?"

"Well, your brothers are absent, as they will be for a while. How would you like to train with me?"

"Train? With you? Sire, you know telekinesis?"

Kain smiled. "I do. And as you said, you need help. So I will only offer this once: will you accept my help?" Amaryllis somehow hesitated to say yes. But how could one refuse such an offer?

"Yes, My Lord. I accept."

"Good. We will begin tomorrow. I want you to sleep well. You're going to need it." Kain made his way to the door and paused before opening it. "Let this be our secret," he finished, opening the door and leaving Amaryllis to fall into a deep sleep.

**What did you guys think of this chapter? I know it probably sucks and nothing seems to be moving along but I assure you this will be a long story. A little spoiler to the story, I will be introducing Sebastian, Faustus, and Marcus from Blood Omen 2 as well as Moebius later on in the story. I know it seems kinda dumb but eventually things will flow smoothly. (I hope**). **Let me know what you guys think, ok? Thanks a lot. Lil V. P.s Happy Mother's day to all you're moms. I wish them happiness. **


	10. Training day

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Training day**

Morning had arrived. The birds chirped loudly, repeating their resonant mantra over and over, creating music for the outside world to enjoy. The frost had melted away from the tree leaves, water dripping on the ground. Last night had been cold. The windows themselves had frost on them, blocking some of the sunlight from shining through.

Amaryllis was aware that it was time to get up, but that did not mean she wanted to. She lazily turned in her still dazed state and cracked one eye open. 'Damn birds,' she thought. 'I'm trying to sleep.' But sleep would not last long. She was well aware that in a few moments, Kain would be here to drag her out of bed to start training. That's _if _he could get her out. Amaryllis smirked to herself.

"I'm not getting up," she assured herself.

"And why not?"

"Ah!" Amaryllis immediately sat up in her bed, breathing heavily. It was Kain, as she predicted. He leaned against the left bed post, arms crossed, a solemn expression upon his face. He did not look amused in the least.

"How did..." The wolf was short of breath. She hesitated to speak, fright still lingering in her mind. Once she caught her breath, she began to speak. "How did you get in here? I didn't here you come in."

The vampire lord raised a brow. "It _is _my room if you do not recall. Unless of course you've established your own rule over my bed and claimed it as your own." Amaryllis smiled.

"Sire, why would I want to claim your bed as my own? Mine lies down the hall, not far from here at all. And if I were to rule, don't you think I'd find a more prosperous place than a bedroom? One that belongs to my father, might I add."

"Whether you decide to stay here or not, right now you're being overthrown."

"What are-"

Before Amaryllis had a chance to act, she was already on the floor. Kain had flipped over the mattress, without a care where his daughter landed.

"Ohh. That...hurt," Amaryllis groaned, freeing herself from the breath stealing blankets. "Why did you do that, father? Ah. Now I'm going to bruise."

"Oh stop it. Enough of your whining, brat. Only the weak complain, humans complain. But not you, you will not. From here on out, you will not cry because you bruise, fuss because you failed, or remain assured because you're certain you can accomplish my tasks. Only when you have successfully completed your task are you able to look me in the eye and say , 'I have mastered it, father.' Is that clear, Amaryllis? This training is nothing like you have ever imagined. I will not go easy on you because you are my daughter or because you're a beginner. No. If you want to prove your worthiness to me than you will remain in this harsh training until the end. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she whispered. As much as Amaryllis hated to admit, she knew she was a baby. Ever since Zephon began teasing her and Melchiah ignoring her, she only called to Kain and Raziel for help. And like the heroes they were, they came to the rescue. But not anymore. As of what Kain had said, no more whining will be tolerated.

"Good. I'm glad you're beginning to see things my way. I mean really can you imagine what your brothers must think of you, weak and useless?" Amaryllis put her head down. Yet again, Kain was right.

"No, Father."

"Well...wouldn't you like to show them that they are wrong, that you indeed possess strength to stand up for yourself?"

"Yes."

Kain smiled. 'I hit a soft spot,' he thought. "Come. The day won't wait for us, we're wasting time. Dress in appropriate clothing and meet me downstairs." Kain made his way to the door and paused momentarily before stepping out. "Your first task: get dressed in five minutes. If you fail...well you'll find out if you do. You start once I close the door." Amaryllis nodded in reply. Kain narrowed his eyes at the wolf before seeing his way out.

The door was shut. It was on.

Amaryllis quickly got up only to fall, blankets wrapped around her ankles. She tried releasing herself from the grip of the warm, strong bindings that held her still. At last she freed herself, running to the door and down the hall as fast as her legs could carry her. The little wolf grabbed the knob with all her might and turned it, allowing entry into her room. Her dresser was the first thing she went for, only to find disappointment. The dresser was locked. Amaryllis began to panic. The chains that bound the dresser shut were far too difficult for her to break. Even with the right amount of concentration, psychic powers would be of no use. But then again, her powers were still in the process of developing. If she could barely shatter a vase with much effort, there would be no hope to win this battle.

Amaryllis looked around for something to possibly break the lock. The minutes had gone by, that much she knew. Two or three minutes remained at most. What was she to do now? Give up? Walk downstairs and tell her Father that she has surrendered and wishes to receive punishment now? No. She couldn't do that. Kain had clearly stated that from now on she could not be weak. And as Rahab would often say, "Any word from Kain's mouth is law."

Then suddenly, it hit her.

"Are those..." her eyes went to the bed. And what she saw was a sight to behold. Amaryllis smiled. A sight to behold indeed. There were cloths on her bed, neatly folded and laid out for her to wear. Almost as if someone just put them there...

Amaryllis mentally kicked herself. Kain had put them there. And for good reason. He knew that his daughter would never make it in time if it meant searching in the depths of her dresser for cloths. This was not a test for speed; this was a test for intelligence. And like the "half-human" she was, she didn't take control of the situation like a warrior would. The main task was to search the room until she found the items she sought, not go strait for the obvious bait: the dresser.

Amaryllis quickly undressed, throwing her dirty clothes all over, caring not where they landed. With her new, training clothes on, she rushed down the stairs and into the living room to meet her Master. Her eyes darted all over when she realized her master was not present.

"I must have beat the time," she quietly said. "I'm so good."

"Well, I must say I'm surprised that you made it down here..." Kain walked in, clad in leather pants and a light shirt. (T-shirt I guess.) In his arms were two swords, a bow and quiver filled with arrows on his back and a sheath with a dagger. Strange how the Soul Reaver was not present. Kain gave Amaryllis a grin and came towards her. Amaryllis smiled.

"...only two minutes late," he finished. The grin faded into a frown. Amaryllis swallowed hard.

'So. I guess I didn't make it after all,' she thought.

"Well since you have failed to complete the first easy task, that possibly an infant could have completed, you will now be punished." Amaryllis' jaw hit the floor. This was so damn insulting.

"What am I to do then, Father?" A loud clank occurred. Kain had dropped all the weapons.

"What did you call me?" Amaryllis stepped back in shock.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Kain narrowed his eyes and raised his arm out in front of him. A mixture of colors surrounded his hand, swirling together and forming different patterns. Amaryllis gripped her throat tightly. Something was wrong.

"Fa...Father. What...what is happening? I feel-"

"What you feel does not matter. I warn you, child, I grow weary of your ignorance. You will call me sire, not father. Understand? If that word slips from that foul tongue I will make this so called training, Hell for you. Do not make the same mistake your brothers did when they were younger, before you were born. They will look back on it and quiver in fear." Kain released his telekinetic hold on Amaryllis.

"You'd do best to succeed where they failed, child," he said readjusting his glove. "Do you acknowledge my words?" Kain did not take his eyes of his hand.

Amaryllis rubbed her neck roughly and swallowed hard.

"I do, sire. I do," she whispered.

"Good," he replied. "Now pick up all these weapons and follow me." Amaryllis watched Kain depart for the exit, queuing her to do what was told. The arrows were thrown over her shoulder, along with the bow. The dagger was placed in her pocket, leaving the two swords to deal with. She picked one up fairly easily, without much strain. The second one was a bit more heavier than she predicted. Still, she was actually able to hold one in each hand.

Kain was standing a ways from the mansion, crossed armed and deep in thought. He would soon find out if Amaryllis is the expected divine savior of her kind.

"You made it. I thought you would never show," Kain frowned. I guess he was serious. Amaryllis dropped everything in one single motion and rested her hands on her knees. Her lips went dry and she licked them, wondering what her next task was.

"Come closer and stretch with me," he ordered. Amaryllis did as she was told. "It's always good to have warm muscles before any sort of training or exercising." Amaryllis nodded in understanding. "I'm not going to be massaging any sore muscles you may have after we are done. That's all up to you." Amaryllis stretched her arms over her head, pulling them until the desired feeling was felt.

"Sire." Kain sat on the floor, leaning forward to touch his feet.

"What?"

"Was Raziel a good warrior?" Kain sat back, still remaining on the floor.

"What do you mean was? Is. Raziel is still alive if you are not aware." Amaryllis sat down on the floor as well and crossed her legs.

"Alright. _Is _Raziel a good warrior?" Kain quirked a brow.

"What do you think?"

"Well...I don't really know that's why I'm asking." Everything was silent for a moment. Kain's gaze went infront of him, avoiding Amaryllis. Kain sighed.

"Yes," he whispered. "He is almost as good as I. But alas, he still has a ways to go." Amaryllis began pulling out the grass blades one by one and tossing them aside.

"Is Raziel an angel?"

Kain snorted. "A what?"

"An angel."

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Because he is really nice, strong, and...nice. And everyone keeps mentioning that Raziel is handsome. What does this mean, handsome?" The vampire lord stood, wiping his pants of dirt and grass.

"You are becoming quite troublesome, young one," Kain replied. "It means that a person or thing is good looking."

Amaryllis stood as well. "Oh, so does that mean that I'm handsome too, sire?"

"No. Handsome is more of a masculine term, for boys and men. Pretty or beautiful are much more feminine words for you...or any other girl or woman."

"Hm. Yes that sounds right. Raziel is very handsome then."

Kain smirked. "You think so?"

"Yes. Don't you?" Kain did not reply immediately. He instead busied himself on pulling a sword out of the scabbard and twirling it.

"Well do you?"

Kain caught the sword by the hilt. "Why so many questions, girl? We have work to do now."

Amaryllis nodded and said nothing more. It was just a simple subject. Why was it so hard to talk about Raziel. Amaryllis began to notice that her Father avoided this matter quite often. But why?

"Yes...I think he is very handsome indeed. Are you satisfied?" Amaryllis smiled. "Now pick up the other sword and let's begin." Amaryllis unsheathed the lighter sword and held it with both hands on the hilt.

"Why is the point really flat like that? I thought swords were supposed to be sharp like our teeth." Amaryllis smiled revealing her small canines.

Kain rolled his eyes. "Do you not have a brain? The term is dull. The point is dull, meaning not sharp like it once was. And this is because this is your first training session. Do you honestly think I would let you fight with a new sword and watch you get impaled or skewered?"

"No. But you did say this training would be harsh."

Kain sighed. "Once you are able to wield a dull blade we will move on from there. Until then you're stuck with this blade. Now spread your legs about a shoulder length apart. Not that much...good like that, now bend your knees a little. Hold the blade infront of you with both hands...not that far...there that's fine. Bend your elbows a bit and bring the sword towards you as well."

"Like this?"

"Good. Your stance is average but we will work on it. Now...come at me with the intention to kill," Kain ordered. Amaryllis didn't budge. "Come Amaryllis. If a warrior is what you are destined to be then you shall do what is asked. Come and kill me." Amaryllis knew killing was bad. Rahab would often read her bedtime stories from a book called the "Bible." It stated that mortals had ten commandments that they were to obey or they would be marked as a sinner and could go to Hell. They were breaking God's own laws. There was one that somehow lingered in Amaryllis' thoughts. And somehow it would not leave. "Thou shall not kill." The little wolf thought about those four words for a minute, knowing that killing was wrong. But Kain did not say to literally kill him, only to act like your going to kill him.

Amaryllis cleared her thoughts and readied herself in the stance once again. The grip on the hilt was firm, blood was boiling, heart was pounding. She felt power coursing through her body, unbelievably strong. Her eyes narrowed, her fangs bared.

"Here I come," she whispered.

**Okay that's all for now, guys. I know this chapter seems a little out of tune and I haven't updated in a while but I've been having some family issues. So I'M SORRY FOR THAT!!!!!!!! But at least I wrote something, even if it's not my best. I'll try to update soon. I graduate H.S on the 14****th****. YEAH!! I'm going to college. Woo hoo. Please review. Thanks-Lil V.**

P.S I don't know if the whole sword stance is correct but I'm not an expert so I'm sorry if it's wrong. I hope you sword experts don't kill me. :(


	11. More than you realize

**Hey guys, how's life? (You don't have to answer) :(. Well just to let you know, this chapter is pretty long. I've been brainstorming this for a week or so so it should be decent. I think...but enough of my chatting, on with the reading.**

More than you realize

"Arrgh!" _Clank, clank. _"Ooof."

"Come on, get up."

It had been five hours...five hours since they started; five hours since they had a break; five hours...since anything.

Amaryllis hesitated. That blow to the stomach did a number on her. She didn't know how much more her body could take of this pounding her master willingly gave her. Since they've been practicing, never once had Kain let his guard down. This was a problem for the young wolf. She hadn't managed to penetrate his defenses so far, thus giving him the upper hand.

Kain let out a faint chuckle and examined the sword in his grasp.

"Is that all you've got?" he said not removing his gaze on the sword. "Shall we call it a day?"

"Ugh." Amaryllis laid face down in the dirt, eyes filled with fury.

"And I thought you were a warrior." Kain shook his head. "It seems I was wrong."

Amaryllis gripped the patches of grass with her hands, threatening to deprive them of life. Her breathing came in harsh breaths. Teeth were clenched tightly in rage, canines effortlessly cutting into the soft flesh of her mouth. Blood quickly occupied the space around her tongue, Amaryllis swallowing shortly after. The sweat trails that had formed were highly visible upon her dirt covered face. Cuts and bruises made appearances here and there but none were too severe to receive care. Blood dripped from her nose and made a small 'plop' noise when it landed.

"Really, child. What would Raziel think if he saw you like this, all worn out from a little training? Do you not wish to impress him so that he may accept you as an equal?"

"No," she whispered. Although Kain could not hear her answer, the voice inside her head payed heed of what she had to say.

_"No? No what?"_

"I...I don't want to impress anyone...not anymore," she whispered.

_"Oh? I thought Raziel was your idol; your precious big brother?"_

"That he may be, but I don't wish to worship him. He is not a god." Amaryllis began to sob. Soon the tears joined the blood and sweat on the dirt, creating a dark pool of sadness, pain, and failure.

Amaryllis slowly moved her head, enough to see her master. He stood there smirking at her with that proud arrogant look of his.

"Bastard," she breathed. In that instant, she began to move. With her arms she pushed herself up until she rested on her knees. She locked eyes with Kain once more.

"Care to try again?" he offered.

"Hm." Amaryllis gathered the blood in her mouth together and sent it flying in the other direction. Kain smirked. He knew he struck home, getting Amaryllis mad was more than enough tho get her motivated. He could smell the anger coming out of her from his position.

Amaryllis was fed up with the fact that Kain doubted her ability to continue. This, she could not tolerate anymore.

With what energy remained, she continued to move, using a hand to push herself up, she finally stood. Her legs became unstable, forcing herself to press her weight on to a nearby boulder.

"Well? Are you planning on fighting in this lifetime?"

Amaryllis began to laugh, unaware she was doing so. Kain's smirk began to fade.

"Why do you belittle me with such words...sire?" The wolf got a telekinetic hold on a nearby rock. "Hmph. I'm not finished yet," she said in a drunk like tone. Her eyes remained on the rock in her grasp, crushing it in her palm. She let the small pebbles and debris slide of her hand and onto the floor once more.

_"That's it child...get angry. Use this to your advantage and destroy the scion."_

"What did you say?"

_"Kain. I meant destroy Kain." _Amaryllis had no idea what a scion was and as such didn't care either. Her main focus right now was to continue her duel with her sire.

"Very well," she whispered. "I will allow only what power is needed." With this confirmed, Amaryllis began to change. Her body tensed for the agonizing transformation it was to endure. The muscles in her arms, legs and abs began to harden and spasm uncontrollably. Ears formed to sharp points, canines lengthened, and claws grew.

"Ahh. Rrrrr. Gaaahhhh." Amaryllis fell to her knees and squeezed the dirt on the ground until it molded between her knuckles. "Ahhhhhhhh." Her gums bled from the immediate growth of her teeth, pain throbbing around her mandible. Her nose at last began to change into a snout, revealing the last of her transformation.

A sudden gasp escaped from her mouth and her eyes met Kain's. His face showed a disturbed expression and immediately he drew his sword.

"Not one step closer," he warned. "I know what you did to Amaryllis last time."

Amaryllis' blue eyes changed. Black had covered all but part of the iris and the pupil.

"No, it is not the voice this time, sire. It is me," she growled. "And I'm going to kill you."

"What? Have you gone mad!?" Amaryllis roared in anger and charged head on at Kain.

"Ahhhhhhhhh."

Kain quickly put up his defense and tossed Amaryllis effortlessly in the opposite direction. She flipped herself in mid-air and landed on all fours. She snarled at Kain with a vicious intention to kill.

" You said come at you ready to kill," she mocked. "Since I have not been doing that, I figure it's best to start now."

"I meant to kill figuratively. Not Literally! Amaryllis why must you change into that-that...beast in order to fight against me?"

"Well to put it simple, SIRE, this form offers more of a challenge to my opponent, meaning you. And it provides the extra power I need to defeat you. I must say...I won't be changing back anytime soon. It takes quite a bit of my own energy to change, not to mention it's quite painful. That's until I get used to it anyway. But you should not worry, sire. I'm still the same me."

"That's just it, you're not, Amaryllis. Just look at you!"

"What? Do you find my muscles intimidating? I kind of like them."

"Watch that tongue of yours, child." Kain took his stance and beckoned Amaryllis to attack. She charged with full speed on all fours. The wolf jumped in the air and attempted to slash at Kain. Her attempt failed due to Kain blocking her attack with his sword. Amaryllis landed infront of Kain, the blade held in her grasp. The skin in between her fingers bled as the blade remained still. Both opponents locked stares.

"Do you still think you have what it takes to beat me?" Kain pressed the blade down harder. Amaryllis growled in pain.

"I...ugh don't know. But I will try." Amaryllis pushed Kain back and went for the opening. Her hand went flying for his face and made small scratches on its surface. The wolf back flipped and put her claws up in defense, awaiting her master's response to his new wound. He slowly touched the marks with his claws and smiled. The blood from his hand was brought to his mouth. He licked it with delight.

"Well done, child. You've managed to hit me...at last," he mocked. The wound healed up seconds later. Amaryllis growled in frustration. How dare her master think her weak.

"Argh! I'll show you!" The wolf charged again, only this time to be caught by Kain. He quickly grabbed her by the throat and held her high.

"So...what are you going to show me?" Amaryllis flared, her eyes glowing a dark blue. "I think that's enough." Kain threw an enormous blow to Amaryllis and sent her flying straight ahead, crashing into shrubs, rocks and everything else that got in the way. Moments later did she come to a complete halt. Her figure remained in the dirt, weeds and thorns attached around her body and hair.

She was out cold.

Kain made his way cautiously over to Amaryllis. He gently nudged her leg with his foot. Her body slowly started to change back into her normal form.

_"Well...I'm impressed child. Well done," spoke the voice._

"I know," she thought. "Don't suck up."

Kain tossed the sword aside and picked his daughter up. He brought her to eye level and examined her features.

"Why Amaryllis," he thought to himself. "Why must you go through this just to prove to others you are worthy?" Kain smirked and started towards the mansion in search of rest.

Amaryllis awoke to a dim lighted room. She could not see as well at first, everything spinning at once. Dizziness had caught her and she groaned, rubbing her eyes in pain. She opened them again; her vision was no longer blurry. At that moment Amaryllis took the liberty to sit up and look around the room. It was one she recognized but it was not her father's. It was the living room. Where she laid was a couch not a bed. Across from her, in a separate chair, sat her master. He had long since fallen asleep. His head was off to one side and book on his lap. Amaryllis smiled.

The wolf attempted to move and was struck with fatigue. Her entire body was sore, down to the bone. But curiosity got the best of her. She had to see what her master was reading, after all. About mid way, she stopped. Her body somehow felt different. More hard was like it. She ran a hand down her abs and came across bumps along the way. Amaryllis shivered at the touch. She smiled; she liked it.

"When did I get this?"

"When you decided to kill me." The wolf looked up to meet the eyes of her sire. He let out a yawn and closed the book. Amaryllis got a look at the cover and frowned. The title read "Creatures and their lifestyles." Immediately, she knew that Kain was concerned about her.

Amaryllis sighed. "I did not try to kill you, fa-sire. I was merely trying to make a point."

"By doing what? Transforming into some monster and hoping to win my favor by defeating me?"

"No. I just...nevermind."

"What?"

"You'll never understand. Just please leave me." Kain jumped up and immediately chased after Amaryllis' retreating figure. He pinned her to the wall.

"No I won't. Stop acting like some foolish child and tell me why I would not understand."

"What do you expect? I am a foolish child, one who wishes to learn and succeed so I can stop being foolish. But I can never get that," she spat. "No. Not with everyone breathing down your neck and threatening you for coming near them."

"Enough! I'm sick of hearing-"

"Well you wanted to know what was wrong, didn't you!?"

"Do not raise your voice to me, child," Kain warned. "Your brothers would get beat to the ground if they ever raised their voices. I could do the same to you as well."

"Then why don't you? Go ahead do it. I'm too weak and feeble to do anything to stop you." Kain put his face inches from Amaryllis.

"I don't because..."

"Because why? Is it because you need me to win Nosgoth for you? Hm? Or perhaps you need me to be your little 'slave' for the time being?"

"I said enough! The only reason I keep you alive is because I took you in as a very young child. I would go back on my word if I dispatched you now."

"So...that's why I'm hated around here...you're not even my real father." Kain loosened his grip on Amaryllis, who stepped back in shock.

"Amaryllis, wait I didn't mean-

"No wonder everyone thinks I'm a monster! I don't even belong here."

"Calm down-"

"No I will not! As far as I'm concerned you are not my father." Amaryllis began to cry. "Why? Why did you tell me that you were my father if you don't even care for me?"

"I did not say that!"

"Well you sure as hell made it clear just now! 'Sniff' I can't believe you!" Her face struck with realization. "And Raziel? The others? Everyone knows don't they? They've all been hiding this from me haven't they? And it was all your doing too!"

"Amaryllis please, listen-"

"I'm leaving! Order around precious Raziel but not me, Kain." In that instant Amaryllis used her speed to make for the exit. In seconds she was gone.

One week later...

Kain searched the city of Meridian for hours each day but there was no luck in finding Amaryllis. He knew for a fact that she would return. He just had no idea when. No matter. One child gone was no big deal. She would turn up eventually.

Amaryllis wandered the streets of Meridian, about ten miles from her home, searching for entertainment and refreshments. She had not eaten in three days and hunger was getting the best of her. She walked down the lonely streets of the industrial quarter area, hoping to find something to do. This place was new to her. She had visited just about every other part of town and still nothing appealed to her. Maybe she should just go home if nothing was going to be fun here. No. If she did that then she'd be a failure. Kain would get the satisfaction he wanted if she returned. And the wolf was not about to give in to that.

A tavern had come into view. This was the perfect opportunity to catch a free meal.

Moments later, a drunken factory worker had come out in a rage.

"Oh yeah, well I don't want your service! Ye be but a pathetic bartender. And you're ale is cheap! I can't believe I wasted me money here!" The drunk took off in the opposite direction, stumbling now and then as he walked. This was the chance Amaryllis would take. Dinner was served.

The man went down a dark street, monologuing to himself in silence. Amaryllis licked her lips in hunger and went for the attack.

"Ahhhh!"

"What the?" Some sort of being beat her to it. The pleasure of devouring a mortal had been taken by someone else.

"Never drink too late at night, human. You never know who you might run into," said the vampire. Amaryllis frowned.

"Hey! He was mine!"

The vampire knew it was a child speaking, ignoring the presence of Amaryllis.

"Beat it, child. Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Argh. You asshole!!!!" Amaryllis sent a telekinetic blast his way. Before it could hit, the vampire evaded the attack with amazing speed. The wolf was caught off guard.

"Well, I seemed to have underestimated you. Forgive me, I have forgotten my manners." The vampire came closer, putting his hands up in surrender. His hair was slicked back, black as night. His eyes were a grayish blue with the palest skin. Almost as pale as her fathers. In the light, he was fairly good looking. Actually, he was quite handsome.

"Forgive me stranger. My name is..." But Amaryllis had blacked out.

**Well that ends this chapter folks!! I hope you liked it. It took me all day to write it. Oh can anyone guess who the mystery vampire is?And does anyone know who the voice **_**really**_** is?**** I'll give you a cyber hug if you get it right. It's hurtful to see that this chapter is pretty sad. I felt kinda bad writing it knowing that children are lied to like this everyday by people they trust, especially their parents. ****Sighs**** . Well tell me what you think if you review okay? Laters-Lil V.**


	12. Open your eyes

**Hello everyone!!:) Yeah once again, sorry for the late update. Just a quick reminder, here. Unknown to all is in progress as of now and When destiny calls is on a rough draft, waiting to be typed up. I just thought I'd put this one up because this chapter was written on a draft for a while so, here it is. Enjoy!**

**Open your eyes**

"The main strongholds are here, here and here," explained Turel, pointing to the exact locations on the map of Nosgoth. "In order to penetrate these defenses we must attack the south barricade first. Once we are able to do that, the humans will have lost their main fortress. It is then our duty to take the rest of the city by force..."

"No, no. I disagree, Turel," Dumah objected.

"Why is that?"

"This is the most heavily guarded stronghold in the city. Do you not think that it will be impossible for us to even get inside? We'll be dead before we even reach the gates!"

"Not if we take out the archers that are on the rooftops first. Once they are out of the way, the foot soldiers should fall without ease. You _can_ use a sword, right?"

Dumah slammed his fist on the table, causing the other vampires to jump.

"Hold that tongue of yours, Turel! I will not sit here and allow you to patronize me with your belittling remarks. You know damn well that I can use a sword. If you don't believe me then why don't I shove one up your ass to prove it!"

"How dare you! The only reason your familiar with a sword is because that is the only thing you are capable of actually holding. Father knows you have no insight."

"Why you-"

"Enough!" Raziel stood from the table and drew his sword. "I am in no joyous mood to babysit or listen to your bickering." The firstborn moved the sword back and forth between them, aiming towards their throats each time.

"Do not test my patience, brothers, for I have no tolerance for such childish games," he warned. "Now," he sheathed the blade, "you both have a choice: you can either agree to get along or I can send you both home to Lord Kain and you can explain to him why your little field trip ended early. I'm sure he'd be glad to hear all about your expedition." Raziel sat down in his chair and moved closer to the table. He clasped his hands together and allowed them to rest on the table.

"We have a city to capture. I do not intend to let anyone or anything stand in the way of Lord Kain's plans of domination. Believe me if he wanted anyone else to fulfill this task, he wouldn't have sent us out here. It is an honor to serve him. Which means we must have been brave and noble in our other life to attain such a privilege. So...what will it be?"

The second and third born exchanged looks but for a mere moment. They knew well how their master would take the news of their "early" arrival. Such ignorance would allow them a sure swat on the way to hell; a seat that no one in their right mind would ever want to fill. But Raziel was far more easier to tolerate, in an understanding matter so to speak, than Kain. At least with Raziel, he did not possess the Soul Reaver. He did, however, possess Kain's short temper. The vampire Lord must have somehow passed on that obvious trait when he created Raziel. That trait, until this day, is still in good use.

Dumah sighed in defeat and gave Turel a sideways glance.

"My apologies, Turel."

"Yes, forgive my foolish behavior, brother."

"Good." Raziel nodded in satisfaction, placing his clasped hands to his mouth. "Now that you have both kissed and made up, we must now decide on which stronghold to take first and why. Personally, I'd go with Turel's plan." Turel smirked in response. "Take out the main threat and the others will crumble. This is somewhat strategic, which is why Dumah had second thoughts." Turel's smirk faded. Dumah shifted in his seat, knowing the first born was acknowledging him.

"However, that is not the way we think so therefore the only thing we should have in mind is accomplishment. Failure and death are not of our concern." Raziel paused momentarily, examining the five digit fingers of his hand. They amazed him. A vampire he was, but so human like he remained. He continued.

"Did you ever hear the saying "there are things far worse than death?" The second and third born did not respond right away.

"Anyone?" he said looking around the table. No one intended to answer this rhetorical question.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_"Amaryllis. Amaryllis wake up." _The voice spoke in a whisper, one so faint not even the dead could hear. He did not know how long Amaryllis had been out, but since, he has gotten no response. And if Amaryllis did not open her eyes, the voice could not see.

_"Amaryllis," _he tried once more. Though unconscious, her facial muscles began to twitch. The voice felt a wave of relief abandon himself. He knew that the wolf was not dead, for he would no longer be in contact with her. But just because she was out cold, did not mean she would ever wake up.

"Hm," she thought.

_"Finally,"_ said the voice out of frustration. _"I've been trying to contact you since you awkwardly became unconscious. Are you well?"_

"Hmph. That's just like you to suck up to me after I almost got killed. But...I seem alright. I feel no pain nor discomfort...except in my..." Amaryllis trailed off and growled in want.

_"What? What is wrong?"_

"Grrrrrppp," went her stomach.

"Sorry, I'm a little hungry."

_"Pathetic wretch, Amaryllis. Well, open your eyes and see where we are. Perhaps there is food in reach."_

"Alright, boss," she replied out of sarcasm. The wolf carefully cracked one eye open with caution, followed by the other.

"That's strange," she thought.

_"What? That you can see?"_

"No. Every time I awake from somewhere, it's always inside."

_"And your point is?"_

"I blacked out on the streets, remember? Right where that vampire-"

_"There is no doubt this is his home, Amaryllis. Perhaps it's best we take leave."_

Amaryllis smirked. "For once I agree, voice." After looking over the ceiling, the wolf sat up. She yawned resonantly, cracking her joints in between.

"Hm?" The bed she now sat on caught her eye. It was beautiful. Not to mention very satisfying. The sheets and blankets were pure, black silk, like butterfly kisses to her body. She smiled and playfully wrapped herself in the covers, turning over face first on the pillow. She inhaled.

"Oh God," she thought.

_"What now, weakling?"_

"This man," she sniffed, "whoever he is has an irresistible scent. Oh my, yes. Better than Kain's."

_"Pfft. Anyone has a better scent than that abomination."_

"Comfortable, is it not?" Amaryllis jumped up in shock only to find the mystery vampire sitting in the far corner of the bedroom, hidden by the shadows. The wolf was dumbfounded. The vampire chuckled at her reaction.

"Yes, it's only one of my many luxuries." He stood from his chair and began walking towards Amaryllis, in a sort of stride motion. Amaryllis growled in defense, stopping the vampire in his tracks. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Please, child. I mean you no harm. You have my word."

"Where am I?" she demanded. The vampire let his arms fall to his sides and began striding once more. Reaching the bed, he discreetly sat down. The mattress dipped from his weight.

"My home," he grinned. Amaryllis made a face that looked like someone just slapped her.

"Okay," she raised her brows, "and where would that be?"

"The Industrial Quarter. Well, possibly ten miles from it." Amaryllis nodded in realization.

"Why did you take me here? You do not know me. You could have killed me during my unconsciousness. Why didn't you?" The vampire leaned in closer, close enough for Amaryllis to see the gray in his beautiful blue eyes. They complemented his face perfectly. He was very handsome. More so than Raziel, perhaps.

"Because, child, it would be traitorous to kill you while your defense was down. For one I don't kill children, especially those of my own kind. Also because...your too beautiful to destroy. It would be a waste to dispatch such a beautiful creation. Which makes me wonder what your parents look like," he smiled.

_"Amaryllis? He's not talking about Kain is he?"_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Raziel got the answer he wanted: silence. He smirked in satisfaction.

"Well...would anybody like to share any insight on our plans?" Dumah slumped back in his chair and folded his arms.

"Do we have enough arrows to dispatch of the archers, Raziel?" asked Melchiah.

"Well, we should. If we don't we'll have to stop for some before we leave for Ziegsturhl tomorrow. But right now we have more important matters. Is everyone fine with the plan? I don't want to hear any complaining while we are on the road. If you're having second thoughts, speak now or forever be damned." Nobody said anything. Raziel was getting frustrated. His brothers always had something to say: an opinion, a suggestion, even a remark. But this silence was too awkward.

"Nothing? Very well. You all better hope that whatever was on your mind better not come back and haunt us." Raziel looked at Zephon momentarily. He had said nothing of this whole matter the whole evening. It made Raziel wonder what was troubling him so. Zephon always had something to contribute when planning like this occurred. If not Raziel, Zephon always had the last word.

"Alright then. We awake at dawn tomorrow. It will take us most of the day to reach Ziegsturhl so we'll most likely arrive by sunset. Supplies will be counted in the morning to ensure we have enough to attack. Any questions?" Silence. "With that said, this council is dismissed. Lights out in one hour so do what you have to now." Everyone got up to leave, preparing themselves for the night.

"Zephon, a few words, please." He sighed in annoyance and released the tent flaps. Everyone except Zephon got up to leave anyway. The fifth born willingly sat in his previous chair, awaiting what his sibling had to say. Raziel rolled up the map left on the table.

"What seems to bother you, Zephon?" Zephon made no reply. He placed his hands on the table and picked at them in anxiety. Raziel took the now rolled up map and tapped Zephon on the head. His head shot up immediately. The firstborn smiled, he got the reaction he wanted.

"Answer me," he ushered. Zephon sat back in his chair and folded his arms. He sighed in defeat and cocked his head.

"What is it that you wish to know?" he said in a low voice. It was rather odd, he never used that tone of voice with him.

"I want to know what troubles you, Zephon. Why have you been so silent recently? Ever since we left home-"

Zephon placed his feet on the table and crossed them.

"Amaryllis," Raziel continued. "It is she that bothers you does she not? You still tremble at the sound of her name-"

"I was nearly killed," Zephon spat. "You'd start to appreciate your own hide if it were mere moments from death. And I do not tremble at the sound of her name. That's preposterous, Raziel. How simple can you be? The only thing that any one of us should fear is that so called "voice" inside her mind. Amaryllis is only a child."

Raziel quirked a brow. "Is she?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"My parents? Hm. Well...I really don't have any. I never knew my Mother. I ran away from my Father because...because I found out he was not my Father at all. He lied to me. Anyway it does not matter, that's behind me now. But I appreciate your kindness though."

The vampire nodded in understanding.

"I see." He smiled. "No need to thank me." His gaze turned to the bed. "I hope you slept well, though." It took several moments for Amaryllis to see the bed for what is really was: a mess. She gave a sheepish smile.

"Um. Sorry about your bed...but it was so comfortable and you smell so good."

The vampire chuckled.

"It's quite alright, I'll take care of it. And did you say I smelled good?"

"Yes. Is that bad? I like smelling people. I know it sounds strange but that's really how I get accustomed to people."

"Alright. Thank you. Well, forgive me for not telling you sooner but my name is Sebastian." He extended his arm. "And who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" The wolf swallowed hard and slowly extended her hand as well.

"Amaryllis. Please to meet you, Sebastian."

With that confirmed, they released each other's hands.

"Amaryllis. Amaryllis: the girl who sniffs people," joked Sebastian.

"Sebastian. Sebastian: the man who smells really, really good."

They both nodded in agreement, feeling somewhat embarrassed by the other.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Can...can I sniff you one more time, please?"

"What?" he chuckled. Amaryllis made no attempt to join his laughter. Sebastian caught this his laughing ceased.

"Oh...you're serious?" Amaryllis nodded with puppy dog eyes. Sebastian shrugged his shoulders.

"Well...alright I suppose it won't do harm." Amaryllis smiled and moved closer to Sebastian, who laid on his side. The wolf's hand cradled the back of his head and moved towards his neck. Her nose rubbed against his sensitive skin. Sebastian shivered at the touch. Amaryllis inhaled many times on his neck, making the other moan from the contact. For some reason, she felt so good there. Sebastian could not deny it. The feel of hair between her claws, caused her to grab handfuls of Ebony locks.

"Dear God, I cannot do this anymore," Sebastian thought. "Okay, that's enough," he said gently pushing Amaryllis away. She frowned in response. As much as he hated to push the girl away, it was out of necessity. He was growing hard. Anymore of those breathless caresses and she'd find herself pinned on the bed.

A thick strand of hair fell out of place just above Sebastian's eyebrow. Amaryllis gently reached for it and placed it back where it belonged. Sebastian grabbed her hand in thanks not taking his eyes off of Amaryllis.

"Thank you," he said planting a small kiss on her knuckle. Amaryllis tried to hold back the blush that was coming on.

"It's no problem. I do that to my brother's all the time. It's out of habit, really." They both locked stares for a second, but seemed to be an eternity.

"Grrrpppp," went her stomach. Amaryllis snatched her hand out of Sebastian's to tend to her aching stomach.

"Um. I know you have already done enough for me but do you think maybe I can get some food?" Sebastian grinned.

"Say no more, child. I'll fetch you some blood to drink. For now you may relax. I shall return shortly." The older vampire got up and left through the exit. Amaryllis sighed.

_"Don't get caught up with that lowlife, child. They only bring you trouble."_

"He is so handsome. If I was a bit older...the women he must get, I bet he gets them by the flock."

_"Are you so certain?"_

"I don't know. Hm. Well he is getting me food, the least I can do is make the bed."

_"Please, child. You don't even make your own and you're going to do that for this stranger?"_

"This stranger saved my life, if you recall and his name is Sebastian."

_"I don't care if his name is Brutus, you don't know him at all! And you have not gotten your blood yet so you could pass out again at any moment. What is it with you and men any how?"_

Amaryllis smiled and continued to make the bed.

**Hm. Sounds like love is blooming. Lol. Yes this is the end of the chapter, but there will be more soon. Questions, comments, opinions, suggestions? Let me know in your REVIEW!!-Lil V.**


	13. Back on track

**Hey guys!!! Hm. Yeah I haven't updated in a while but I've kinda been brainstorming my own story, that could someday be published. That's probably the reason why I haven't updated. (Or lack or reviews) but I don't know. I've been having family issues so...yeah you get the idea. Anyways...enjoy. :)**

**Back on track**

The evening rolled by quickly as day turned to night. The birds had long since gone to sleep, and the street peasants began to retreat entirely; to the small shacks down the street they called home. The final whistle blew in the distance, ending the last shifts of the day, allowing the tired and withered to retreat to their pitiful existence amongst the other mortal scums that shared their life. Amaryllis snarled in disgust. The way her father described them as "brainless cattle" often made the wolf look down on them like the inferior creatures they were. The only minds that were worth calling human were the Sarafan: the elite, that made vampire extinction a priority. Amaryllis admired their courage to rid the vampires of Nosgoth. Their efforts would be in vain. Kain would allow no such thing.

'To be a vampire...' Amaryllis thought.

_"Please, child. You are much stronger than a vampire. You need not worry about that kind of strength, not when you possess so much more..." _The wolf gazed out the window once more, deep in thought.

'Such profound words, voice. I knew I was strong, you did not have to tell me. I was just thinking about the vampires...'

_"Don't flatter yourself, Amaryllis. You may be strong but there are those who can defeat you without ease if you so allow it. If the humans are smart, they will unite and attack as one to defeat Kain, once they are aware of what his plans are for Nosgoth. The same goes for the vampires: they will do the same to the humans if they have any insight at all."_

'So...where do I fit in to this conversation?'

_"When both sides attack, they will attack with force. And you, being the only wolf left in existence, are stuck in the middle. You don't yet have an army, but in time you shall. Defeat the humans first, then the vampires. Once they are out of the way, Nosgoth will be ours to control."_

'Hm. That sounds like it will take long to actually attain. But I do not wish to control Nosgoth. That is what my father wants. I want respect from those who have doubted me in the past. And I _will_ get that respect.'

_"Oh? From who?"_

Amaryllis moved from the window and closed her eyes in pain.

"No one," she sighed. Her thoughts had faded, only to become remnants of the past that she longed to destroy. But...she didn't know how.

The bedroom door creaked opened, revealing a half naked Sebastian, holding a rolled up piece of cloth in his hand. Amaryllis sat on the bed, grim faced. Sebastian's presence went unnoticed. The young wolf's thoughts had clouded her mind, in return she paid no heed. The vampire opened his closet doors and picked out a clean, sleeveless turtleneck shirt. He stretched the hole over his head and brought the shirt down over his muscular body.

"Amaryllis," he said adjusting the collar, "I am leaving for the night and will not be home until the early hours of day. You will be here alone." Sebastian went to the mirror and slicked his hair back in place. "Amaryllis?"

The vampire watched the wolf from the mirror and noticed he was not getting a response. Her still figure had not moved since he came in.

"Amaryllis?" Sebastian turned and walked towards the child. Clanking could be heard each step he took. He was covered in armor from the waist down.

Amaryllis raised her head and answered: "Yes?" Sebastian raised his brow in confusion.

"Are you alright?" he asked with consideration. Amaryllis forced a smile.

"Yes. Why?"

Sebastian planted himself next to Amaryllis on the bed, placing his hands on his knees.

"I was talking to you, and you were not listening to me."

"You're going out for the night and won't be back until the early hours tomorrow." She raised her brow. "I will be alone. I understand, Sebastian." He narrowed his eyes.

"What troubles you so?"

"What? I am not troubled." Amaryllis stood and smiled. "Go then Sebastian. You'll miss whatever "date" you've got if you don't hurry."

Sebastian smirked. "Yes of course. But between you and me it's not one I'd wish to repeat. Unfortunately, this so called date happens to be my job. We all need to make a living somehow."

"Oh a job? Where do you work?"

Sebastian rose to retrieve his chest armor against the wall, where he left it the previous night.

"I work for the Sarafan," he said finally. "They pay well and offer me protection when needed."

Amaryllis' mouth dropped in shock. The Sarafan? The human elite that Kain swore to destroy? But this cannot be...Sebastian is a vampire. Why would he be working for the enemy?

"The...the Sarafan? Really? Wha-what kind of work do you do?"

Sebastian grabbed the shiny metal cap on his desk and placed it on his head.

" Hm. Not much really. I'm only their hit man for now. I lurk in the dark where no human dares to walk. Human eyes are not like our own. That's where I come in. I am the nocturnal eyes and ears of the Sarafan. But...I am only called when needed. In the past I used to be at the Sarafan Lord's side. Then, I was untouchable, unstoppable. That was until..."

"What?"

Sebastian smiled. "Nothing. I should be going now, I must not disappoint my superiors." Sebastian walked over to Amaryllis and kissed her cheek. The wolf blushed heavily and smirked.

"Okay Mr. Hit man. I'll see you tomorrow. Just be careful. Those humans may appear like cattle but that will not stop them from destroying beings like you and I. They will try until there are none of us left."

The vampire stepped back and adjusted his chest plate.

"You're well informed of the situation, I see. Strange, really. You sound like someone from my past. Hm. _He _was always informed before anyone." Sebastian sighed. "Which was why he made such a good general." Could he be talking about...

"Huh. What are the odds, eh?"

"Yes. What are the odds. Well, farewell, child."

"Goodbye." Sebastian smiled before disappearing through the door. Hm. 'A General from the past. Who could that be?'

Dawn...

"Amaryllis?" 'What the...' "Amaryllis. Get up, child." The wolf stirred in her sleep before submitting to the voice that called her name.

"Hm?" she said with one eye cracked open. It was Sebastian. He smiled at the sight before him: the little wolf gripped the blanket in security, her face written with pillow marks, drool sliding down her cheek and onto the pillow.

"Are you hungry?" Amaryllis turned over and opened both eyes. Sebastian was hovering over her smaller body, awaiting an answer. As much as it pleased her to see him, the young looking vampire was tired. Amaryllis could see it in his eyes; he longed for a good nights sleep. That made Amaryllis almost guilty for taking Sebastian's bed when he clearly needed it more.

"Yes. I'm quite hungry actually." She rubbed the tiredness from her light blue eyes and sat up, stretching her arms high above her head, she looked to Sebastian. The vampire nodded.

"Very well, then. Let us go and eat." He stood up straight and began removing his armor. Each piece that hit the hard-wood floor made a loud "clank" sound. Amaryllis blinked repeatedly when the noise was made.

"Oh...you mean we're going to hunt?" she said not taking her eyes off his muscular body. He gave her a side stare and said:

"Of course. How else are we supposed to eat? It's not like there are servants that will cater to us at our every whim." Sebastian was getting awfully close to letting the world know what he looked like under that heavy metal. Amaryllis could not tear her eyes away from what she was about to see. There had to be something...

"Uh wait! Why-why don't you just keep those clothes on? I mean you really don't need to change do you?" Sebastian paused the unbuckling of his bottoms.

He raised his brow in question. "Why not? I'm a clean person, and as such I wish to remain so. Even after a hard days work."

"But you're going to get dirty regardless if you change. Hunting isn't exactly clean business."

Sebastian sighed in frustration. "I will not get dirty if I am careful. And the term is feeding. Vampires don't necessarily try to leave a mess of blood and gore so that everyone is aware of their existence. We are secret creatures and thus like to remain in solitude, without disturbance. Plus, I do not intend to slaughter a herd of sheep anyhow." Sebastian continued to unbuckle his bottoms.

The wolf's eyes widened. "Oh right, of course. Silly me, what was I thinking. Vampires are not ravenous beasts like me..." The final buckle was undone.

"A what-"

"Ahhh. Wait! Let me leave the room first," she yelled, covering her eyes. "Oof. Dammit! Where's the door?" The door slammed shut, leaving a horribly confused Sebastian naked in his room.

"That was...close,"she panted.

_The voice chuckled. "You act as though you didn't want to see that."_

"What? I'm...too young."

_"Says who? Raziel? Kain?"_

"No. I just know it."

_"You're not that young. Girls only four or five years older are scheduled to wed at such a young age. Do you not find that sad, even sickening that such young blood are forced to marry a man, thirty or forty years older than they? Be appreciative that your father forces no such thing upon you. In fact, he might never allow a man to touch you."_

"But why?"

_"That's how some father's are. They are protective over their daughters especially, considering that most girls will be overpowered by a man. And Kain is a creature of authority. Therefore, he will not allow harm to come to you, unless by his own hand. Besides, I wouldn't see why any man would want to mess with you, after seeing who your father is."_

"Right...but he is not my father. Stop insisting that he is," she growled. "That foul word alone makes me angry."

_"As much as it kills me to say this, he is your father. And he loves you. If he did not he wouldn't have taken you in as his own, nor would he have fed or clothed you. He could have let you sleep outside, let you go hungry, let you shiver from the cold of the outside world. But...he did not. A merciless creature he may seem, he still retains somewhat of his humanity, though he may not show it. He consists of a hard shell and soft center. You must see that now, Amaryllis."_

The wolf rose from her spot and walked down the hall to the nearest window. She gazed across the tall smoke stacks and machinery, towards the terrain and hills, passed the forest. There laid the mansion where her master dwelled. Amaryllis wondered for a moment what Kain was doing. Had she done wrong by leaving like that? Disrespecting him like that? Would it be wise to go back, asking on bleeding knees for forgiveness?

_"You know you miss him dearly."_

"I know...I've done wrong...don't put salt on the already open wounds...I do not wish to scar..."

_"It seems to me...that you already have."_ Amaryllis looked away from the window, in time to see Sebastian in warm clothing: a black sweater and long wool pants with leather boots. She smiled at his puzzled expression, knowing why it was so.

"I won't even ask why you just left the room like that. But I suppose I should thank you for considering my privacy. Of course it did not matter to me, I have nothing to hide," he grinned. "And, if I may, what were you saying about ravenous beasts before-"

"Oh that was nothing. I'm just really hungry, that's all."

"Well...I think it's it fair to say that you should change as well." Amaryllis frowned.

"But the only clothes I possess are the ones you see before you. I have no others with me."

Sebastian eyed the torn and filth covered clothes with concern.

"And I let you in my house like that? My bed too?" he smiled but Amaryllis only frowned.

"I know, I know. I've done wrong the past weeks and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ever entering your life, for leaving my father, for telling him off. I'm sorry for using your bed and leaving it a mess," she cried. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I think...I think I should go now." Amaryllis made her way to the door, but Sebastian beat her to it with outstanding speed. The vampire pinned her to the wall. The wolf kicked and struggled to get free of Sebastian's grip.

"Amaryllis! Amaryllis, listen to me!"

"What?" she said though sobs. "Have you come to lecture me too?"

"Lecture you? Do you not realize how important you are? You think that I would doubt you, scold you, for what you did to my bed or for passing out on the street, so that I may have the pleasure of taking you in and befriending you? And your father...I do not know the history between you two but you have no reason to put the blame on yourself like that. This does not concern your father...only you and I."

Amaryllis cried even more at Sebastian's words. He embraced her into a hug; she sobbed on his shoulder.

"Oh Sebastian. I can't go back to him, I just can't! He won't accept me, I know he won't."

"Why wouldn't your own father accept you?" he whispered.

"Because I'm different Sebastian. I'm not like my brothers: I'm weak not strong, helpless not helpful, a wolf not a vampire."

"A wolf?" Sebastian held her at arms length.

"Yes, vampire. I am a wolf. That is why I am hated so, why I am constantly teased and tormented by those who supposedly care for me." Sebastian retained a worried look.

"And that is why you ran away,"Sebastian finished. Amaryllis nodded. "So...you are not what I thought you were, eh? A vampire?"

"No. If you don't want to be my friend because of it, I will not hold anything against you. Just say the word and I will leave immediately."

"Are you mad? I've never known a wolf before. I am not one to judge on perfection anyhow. I've gotten my hands in the dirt far too much to say anything about you. And besides...I don't want you to leave, that is unless you want to." Amaryllis said nothing.

"Right, as I thought."

"Sebastian? I was wondering if you are, well, any good in the fighting area? Such as sword fighting, archery, and perhaps hand to hand combat?"

"Why do you ask?" Amaryllis fidgeted with her words, hoping to find the right ones to say.

"Well...the main reason is because I want to defeat my father in combat. He said if I did that everyone would respect me. Especially Raziel."

"You don't earn respect by defeating someone, Amaryllis."

"In my father's eyes you do."

"And who is this Raziel you keep talking about?"

"He is my older brother, the eldest of the brood. I love him dearly. He is really the only reason why I continue to try hard. It is because of him I live another day."

"And where is he now?"

"He is with my other brothers. I'm not sure where, though. My father's description was very brief and vague."

"I see," Sebastian nodded. "Well if that is what you want in return for respect than I suppose I have no choice to help you. Since you only want a fair spot in this world, hm?" Amaryllis smiled.

"Well, I'll make you a deal, Amaryllis. How old are you now?"

"I'm eight."

"Just as I thought, very young I see. What do you think of training with me-"

"I already said I would-"

"For ten years." Amaryllis was dumbstruck.

"Ten years? Why? That's a long time, don't you think?"

"It is but it will be worth it. Don't you see? Ten years of training. Not to mention the dark gifts that you must or will possess. You won't have to worry about anyone defeating you. In fact, we won't even stay here. We'll go out into the wilderness, where the best training will commence. But you won't see your father for some time. And before you know it, we'll be completed. You'll be all grown up that your father probably won't even recognize you. That'll blow his mind. You understand?"

Amaryllis sighed. "Yes. I understand. And I accept."

Sebastian smiled. "Very well. We will start tomorrow. We'll go out and get what we need, clothes and all." Amaryllis smiled and hugged Sebastian once more.

"Thank you."

"Oh and Amaryllis...what is your father's name if you don't mind me asking?" Amaryllis' smile quickly disappeared.

"Um...I don't really think it matters."

"I think it does. What is so hard about telling me his name?"

"He is not someone you want to know."

"Try me."

Amaryllis sighed in defeat. "Kain. His name is Kain."

**Yes that concludes this chapter, peoples. :) I hope you like it. I'm trying to move the story around as much as I can. It will reach action soon. Please review-Lil V. :)**


	14. Welcome to my life

Hello everyone!!! I apologize for the late update. I've been really lazy and haven't really gotten around to posting or writing any stories lately. So…here's another chapter. I hope you like it.

**Welcome to my life**

_"Amaryllis is only a child."_

_"Is she?"_

Zephon had not been able to get those last two words out of his mind since they were said the previous night. What did Raziel mean by "Is she?" Did he know something that the others did not? If so, why was it such a secret? And why did the first born speak of the wolf as if she was a god?

'As if,' thought Zephon as he stuffed a pair of leather gloves in his sack, shoving them all the way down to the bottom. Frustration played a huge role on him. He didn't even want to go to Ziegsturhl. But then again if he chose to stay, he'd have to face the music. So what choice was there?

Dumah began searching through the stacks of arrows, assuring that they were all very precise and no less. The slightly broken or cracked ones were discarded without second thoughts. If they used damaged arrows to take down enemy archers, the mission, as well as their lives, could be a stake. It wasn't easy to decide who would be the one to carry out the job; who had the best aim and most keen eyes had yet to be determined. Perhaps, it would just be experience to reveal who was suited. Or better yet…fate.

"How is the arrow counting coming, Dumah?" asked Raziel. Dumah looked up briefly and smiled.

"There is progress. Though I'm sure you can tell already." He took the last pile of efficient arrows and put them aside. A leather quiver was dangling in front of Dumah's face. He looked up to see Raziel performing the act. He sat there puzzled, almost concerned about Raziel's wish to do the dangerous task that was later to be fulfilled.

"Fill it up," he said with a grin and walked away. Dumah watched his departing figure and did just as he was told. Turel, who was kneeling next to Dumah, curious about the firstborn's sudden nobility, began to question abruptly.

"Do you think he's anxious?"

Dumah looked over his shoulder. "About what?" Turel folded the last tent flap and bound it tightly together with rope.

"Well he _did_ just willingly hand you his quiver." The tent was tossed aside to be packed with the rest of the luggage. "Isn't that saying something?"

"That he wants to do this himself?"

"Yes. But also because he didn't have any considerations to ask one of us to do it. Perhaps he's just challenging us? To see who would step out of line and question his authority?" Dumah swung the quiver over his shoulder and held the strap with one hand. He turned to Turel and said: "Maybe it is not us he is challenging, brother, but himself." With that said, the third born made his way over to the vampire he sought.

Zephon tied the last sack onto the horse's saddle and sighed in relief that his packing was now completed. He rubbed his hand over the horses snout and whispered, "Good boy," which was followed by a pat on the back. The fifth born turned slightly to his right, enough to see Dumah handing Raziel a quiver of arrows. Zephon's eyebrows burrowed. He watched the first born nod and smile in gratitude, noticing that even in the dim light, his pride was still there. But it didn't matter…not to Zephon. As long as they took control of this god forsaken city, their master would be happy. Kain would be happy…hopefully. The sooner they finished, the better. He couldn't stand another day wishing he was home; he wanted to leave now.

"Alright, men," Raziel began. "We're heading out. It seems that everything is in order, so let's move. We don't want to attract unwanted attention." Raziel looked to his mustang and grabbed on to the saddle, hoisting himself up, getting a sheer grip on the reins. He nudged the horse's sides with his heels and began riding down the road to Ziegsturhl. Rahab and Dumah followed on either side of Raziel; Turel, Melchiah and Zephon trailed behind.

The clouds burned a fire red as the sun slowly began to rise. The air was not thick nor thin, but somehow intolerable. Raziel gazed on the horizon and knew what that horrible stench was. There was no denying it, nor escaping it. The firstborn smiled: it was the smell of death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sebastian stood there, motionless and dumbstruck. Had there been some sort of misinterpretation? Did Amaryllis say what he thought she said? No it could not be…could it?

"I-I'm sorry. My hearing must be mistaken," he said picking his ear, waiting for an imaginary object to fall out. "What did you say his name was?"

Amaryllis looked back at Sebastian and frowned. "Kain." Yes, he had heard correct. It was Kain alright. But then again, there were others named Kain. It couldn't possibly be the same one. What were the odds of Kain, the strongest vampire in the land, fathering a wolf child? It was not just the idea of a wolf child, it was the fathering altogether. Kain had never been one to care for others, whether it be children or his own officers, only himself. So how was it that he still lived? Kain had killed Sebastian, so therefore he had no knowledge of what Kain endured after his death. And if Kain still lived, it meant he defeated the Sarafan Lord, and thus claimed the Soul Reaver. But even so, it was not all convincing.

Sebastian grabbed his lips in thought. 'Perhaps there is a way to find out for sure. But Amaryllis cannot find out, at least not until the time is right.'

"Tell me, Amaryllis. What does your father look like?"

"What business is it of yours?"

Sebastian mentally smiled. 'Well she's got fire to her.' The vampire crossed his arms and cocked his head. "Why must you flare up so quickly, young one? I only asked you a question, there's no need for such anger."

"Then why do you persist? I've already told you that my fath-Kain is not important. Why do you wish to know so badly?" Sebastian said nothing. For one, he wanted to find out if this was the Kain he'd been asking for this whole time.

"Because…because I knew a Kain once. And I want to know if he is the one from my past," Sebastian replied honestly. Amaryllis raised a brow and gave a low "hmph" sound. The vampire looked at her, baffled by her response.

"What?"

Amaryllis smiled. "It would seem that my theory was correct."

Sebastian shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The wolf licked her lips and continued. "When you first told me that I reminded you of someone from your past, I quickly came to the conclusion that this someone was Kain. At first I couldn't believe it to be true but there were no other signs of doubt." She turned to Sebastian. "He has long white hair, beautifully paled skin, and a thirst for power. Is this the Kain that haunts you so?" Sebastian remained speechless. So it was true…he is still alive…and it seems that Nosgoth will fall as he predicted.

The vampire sat down in a chair against the wall and stared out the window. Amaryllis did not receive an answer like she planned, but knew, from the reaction she got from Sebastian, that it was the same Kain. She had no idea what made the young vampire so afraid, if not terrified of her father…sire. What was it about their past that Sebastian couldn't seem to let go of? Was there conflict between them that was never resolved? If there was one thing Amaryllis knew, was that she had to keep the two away from eachother. If either of them laid eyes on one another, things could get ugly.

"Sebastian? Are you alright?"

Sebastian briefly scratched his chin with one claw and replied, "Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" Amaryllis was not convinced. His actions were a sign of discomfort, perhaps fear. His words revealed themselves to be nothing but lies.

"I don't believe you," said Amaryllis, walking towards Sebastian. "I think you are lying through your teeth-

"And how would you know what I think?" he spat. "How could you even begin to know what I've been through, or what I've felt in my life? Hm? Tell me how you can say such things when you barely know me."

"I may have not been there when the two of you had your "differences" but I know for a fact that you are not telling me the truth. You are afraid Sebastian. I can smell the fear evaporating off you like sweat off human skin."

"Shut up! You know nothing."

"If you would just tell me what happened then perhaps I could help. But I can't do anything if you continue to avoid me."

"Then maybe you should go ask _him_ for an explanation because right now I don't feel like re-living the tale once more." Amaryllis sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I will not say anymore on this subject. But I am here if you wish to talk." Amaryllis turned to leave when Sebastian asked, "Where are you going?" Amaryllis stopped in her tracks and said, "I'm going to go train. The clock is ticking and I'm not going to watch the day go by, just sitting here and arguing. If you want to stay and not help me that's fine." Amaryllis looked over her shoulder. "But there is a battle to be fought and I'm not willing to lose again." With that, the wolf departed. Sebastian could not describe what burned so brightly in that child, that wolf child. Determination had planted its roots in the girl's heart, illuminating so brightly that Sebastian was consumed.

'She's only trying to help,' he thought. 'It's not her fault she is incapable of understanding what she has no knowledge of.' The vampire smiled. He had made a commitment to Amaryllis and by no means was he about to break it. Sebastian rose from his chair and raced after Amaryllis , who was without a doubt, miles away. As the vampire jumped from rooftop to rooftop, he couldn't help but smile: the girl had sympathy. 'All she needs is a little love,' thought Sebastian. And if Kain would deny her love, then Sebastian would provide it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raziel pulled the hood of his cloak down further, noticing the sun had begun to take effect. Its harmful rays had been more of a nuisance than a threat to the vampires, but they would by no means let their guards down. The sun's penetration to their skin was not life threatening, as over time they had become less affected by it. Even so, chances were not to be taken.

"Raziel. Do you think it wise to stop and rest?" Raziel glanced at Dumah briefly then continued to stare in front of him.

"Why, are you tired?" he said in an amused tone.

"It's not that. But we haven't seen any signs lately, not to mention that we've been traveling for hours. How do we know if the path we're on is right?"

"My dear boy, do you not trust me? Do you think I'd be leading us in the wrong direction if I didn't know what I was doing?" Dumah didn't reply. "It seems you have no trust for your leader."

"At least stop for the horses, Raziel," Turel added. "They have not drank for nearly two days. You'd think they would have collapsed by now."

Raziel looked over his shoulder. "Don't use the horses as an excuse to cover up your weakness. Just admit you're tired and we will stop at the next town." He turned back around and rubbed the horse's head. "Besides they look well hydrated to me."

"How about you let us ride _you_ through this scorching heat and not give you any drink for days, see how you like it?" replied Zephon. The others let out small chuckles in response. Raziel turned around once more. "You don't have the balls to ride me, Zephon. If anything, you should be the one wearing the saddle, you look like an ass enough."

"I agree with you there, brother," replied Dumah. Zephon sent a death glare towards his sibling, who grinned in response.

"Go to hell, Behemoth." Dumah "hmphed" and turned around. Raziel chuckled at Zephon's remark.

"Alright that's enough child's play. We'll stop for a while and then we're back on the road. We don't want to waist time here." The vampires nodded in understanding. They sure as hell didn't want to get behind schedule, the enemy would not wait.

"There's a small village about ten miles ahead. It's known for its magical herbs and remedies. Perhaps we could make use of them," he said, speaking to Turel in particular. "I believe there is flea market there too, if I'm not mistaken. Maybe we can make a bargain with the humans when we arrive."

The vampires road quietly for a good ten minutes when Rahab began to speak.

"What do you think Amaryllis is doing right now, Raziel?"

Zephon cut in, "Who cares about that beast. She's causing trouble, no doubt," he said firmly.

"I beg your pardon, Zephon, but I was not talking to you. I asked Raziel the question. Just because you despise her does not mean you have to make a comment like that."

"Oh? So you're defending the little monster, are you?" Zephon shifted in the saddle. "Do you really use that brain of yours? Hm? She has revealed her true nature and nearly slaughtered the lot of us and yet, here you are wondering what she is doing. Perhaps you aren't as smart as I thought."

"She is not what you think, imbecile," spat Rahab. "You haven't given her a chance. But then again, we'd expect that from you. You trust no one but yourself, which explains why you're always alone, Zephon." Rahab fell back beside Turel, causing Melchiah to fall out of formation. The youngest quickly joined Raziel's side, not wanting to get mixed up in the clash.

Zephon snarled. "Why would you care, that is just fine with me. I am alone because, as you said, I only trust myself. And in doing so, I am able to stay one step ahead of the enemy."

"She is not your enemy!" Both vampires glared deeply into one another's eyes. By this time, Turel had sped up, leaving the two to quarrel behind them to settle their dispute. Raziel looked over his shoulder and sighed. 'Yet again,' he thought. The first born motioned for Dumah and the others to ride on ahead of them. A negotiation was to be brought.

Zephon shook is head. "You just don't get it do you, Rahab? It seems to me like you're convinced that Amaryllis is a good hearted being, with no intention of _truly _harming anyone."

"Apparently so."

"Are you willing to wager your life on it?"

"That is quite enough," growled Raziel. "What is it with you two that never completely becomes settled? Do you so enjoy infuriating me?" The two remained silent. Neither of them could think of any words to answer Raziel. The truth was they didn't know why they fought constantly about things people could care less about. They just did. In doing so, they greatly annoyed the firstborn.

"And Amaryllis…" The two looked at their brother, waiting for the words to follow. "refrain from saying that name. That too, makes me angry." Zephon raised a brow and could not figure out why Raziel would say such a thing. The two were never apart, not for a minute. But if that was true, then what did he feel for his sister before? Was Raziel just pretending to like his sister?

"What are you saying, Raziel? Tell me, what has forced you to say so?" said Rahab.

"Yes, Raziel. We both remain confused by your words. Care to explain the meaning behind them?" Zephon added. Raziel gave a gloomy sigh and his eyes met the back of his horse's head.

"She means the world to me. And even though you may hate her with a passion, Zephon, she is still your sister…our sister. But as Rahab says, she is not your enemy. The voice is your enemy if you hurt Amaryllis or get in her way."

"What do you mean? That beast attacked _me_ out of everyone else! How could you say she is not my enemy when I was her primary target?"

"Because," Raziel spoke softly, "you yourself are a threat to Amaryllis and as such it is the voice's duty to protect the host that holds it. Neither of us have hurt her the way you have. When you speak to her, you make sure that hatred and anger stalk the shadows of every remark that comes out of your mouth. And those words are not forgotten so easily." Raziel looked to Zephon. "Ironic that the words that damage one, only makes one stronger. So in a sense, she succeeds where you have failed to harm her. In the end…she will prevail and become strong like Lord Kain has predicted."

"Raziel!" shouted Turel. "We are approaching the villiage!" Raziel gave a confirmed nod

"Stay in your formation and I will do the talking." Raziel rode to the front of the pack and examined his surroundings. 'Something feels off,' he thought. 'Where are the guards to this place?'

"Halt!" 'Oh…there they are.' "State your name and business." Raziel motioned for the others to stop and smiled under his hood.

"We're but tired travelers from a far away land in search of rest and refreshments. We also wish to purchase a few supplies for the road as well, if it's not too much trouble."

"We don't give kindness to outsiders. Leave now."

"But sir, we only wish-"I know what you wish," he spat. "But we cannot trust those who we have no knowledge of. There have been numerous attacks on our citizens and their live stock, we cannot take any chances with new folk." Raziel bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from slaughtering this rambling human. He showed a concerned expression.

"Attacks? Whatever do you mean?" The second guard watched the other vampires with caution, paying special attention to Dumah, who was transfixed on the human with deadly eyes. The staring contest between the two made Rahab uncomfortable. There was little chance of stopping Dumah once he was unleashed.

"Relax," he whispered.

"Vampires have been attacking our people, very frequently in fact. The first attack happened a month ago and since then we've doubled the guard on the streets. No one is safe after sunset; not even behind the wood of their houses." Raziel's eyes widened in shock. 'How is that possible when we are the only vampires in existence?' he thought.

"Did anyone get a description of these fiends?" The guard rubbed his beard in thought.

"Well, I do believe there were quite a few descriptions actually. Some say that they use the rooftops to make their way around town. But I suppose that's only natural since the grounds are heavily guarded. Others say they've been disguising themselves as humans, strolling around like any normal person in this place. They really only catch humans that are off guard or alone. It's funny, now that I mention it. The vampires seem to only attack males, generally speaking. But no one has seem to figure out why."

"Yes, that is strange. But has anyone actually got a good look at them?" The guard narrowed his eyes.

"Hm. You know I don't recall. I think an eye witness believed one to be bald, so I'm guessing it's a male. But the other had long hair, so it could be either gender."

Dumah grinned and whispered into Rahab's ear. "So does that mean that the bald one was Melchiah and the long haired one, Turel?" Rahab chuckled and elbowed his ribs.

"Keep quiet," Rahab whispered.

"Well sir, I promise you that we only come to collect supplies and some water. We mean no harm." The two guards eyed one another and nodded.

"Alright lad, you're welcome in. But you have one hour and by then you must be gone from this place, do ya here? I don't even want traces of horse shit when I change shifts, got that?" Raziel smirked but kept his mouth clean of profanity.

"Yes, sir, of course."

"Very good. Off you go." The guards moved aside and allowed the vampires passage. Raziel nodded in thanks and rode on. Zephon rode alongside Raziel and sighed.

"I know she is not our enemy…but why does it seem like she will one day take revenge…" Raziel turned his head slightly to Zephon.

"Never underestimate the underestimated, Zephon. I don't know what she will do…but if she is angry, I fear for us all."

"What are you saying?"

"Zephon…if you ever run into her while she is angry, beware…she cannot yet control her power, therefore she'll stop at nothing until there is much bloodshed. Heed my warning and stay away."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Four-hundred ninety-one…ugh Four-hundred ninety-two…" Amaryllis paused momentarily to catch her breath, her arms burning from the strain of numerous push-ups. Her body was still able to continue; she had not yet dropped to her knees. Sweat dripped down her face and plopped on the grass covered earth. The time was unknown to the young wolf; the sun had risen higher since she had arrived.

"Four-hundred ninety-three, Four-hundred ninety-four, Four-hundred ninety-five, Four-hundred ninety-six…gah, come on…Four-hundred ninety-seven." 'I can do this, three to go.' "Four-hundred ninety-eight, Four-hundred ninety-nine…"

"Amaryllis!"

"Ahhhh. Be…quiet…just one more push-up. Five…Five-hundred! Ugh!" Amaryllis dropped to the ground, panting for every breath of oxygen she could get. Her arms throbbed with pain and twitched uncontollably. The wolf closed her eyes in exhaustion and layed motionless for several moments in the soft grass. Heavy footsteps approached her tiresome body and knelt before her. Amaryllis cracked her visible eye open, only to see a concerned Sebastian hovering above. She sighed.

"So…what brings you here?" Sebastian looked away and frowned.

"I thought about what you said and realized…you were only trying to help. I'm sorry, Amaryllis." The wolf slowly moved into a sitting position and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Wheeww. What are you sorry for? You had every right to be angry with me. I know I'm not the most intelligent being to walk the earth, but I didn't mean to upset you." Sebastian looked at the wolf with sorry eyes.

"No, I didn't. All you wanted to do was help me forget the past; to relieve myself of the pain that I suffered for so long. And I turned my back on you…please forgive me." Amaryllis knew that the more she argued the easier it was for Sebastian to retaliate. So it was best to forgive and forget.

"Alright, Sebastian, you are forgiven. But only if you forgive me for being so dramatic before."

The vampire grinned. "Agreed. You are forgiven." Amaryllis nodded in thanks and slowly stood. Sebastian got up as well.

"I see you've been training a bit. You did quite a lot of push-ups for your age. I'm impressed." Amaryllis flexed her arms and smiled.

"Yeah I guess. But my body is already physically good. I was just making sure it stayed that way." Sebastian raised a brow.

"You mean…that your whole body is well-built? All of it? But how can that be? You're only a child." Amaryllis lifted up her shirt to reveal her toned abs.

"Wolf child to be more exact," she corrected. "Yes my whole body just…I don't know turned out this way. It probably has to do with the fact that werewolves have a great amount of muscle mass. I could be wrong."

"Yes, perhaps," said Sebastian, eyes transfixed on the wolf's odd physique. "Hmph. Your abs are more noticeable than mine. It seems that I must start training as well." Amaryllis rolled her eyes.

"Right, Sebastian. I bet all the women tell you that your abdominals are weak,"she replied sarcastically. The vampire folded his arms.

"I said that they were not easily seen, not that they were weak." The vampire flexed his abs and lifted his sweater.

"Now touch them and tell me if they feel weak." Amaryllis hesitated but did as she was told. She ran her claws up and down the abdominals with grace. Goosebumps formed on the others skin. The wolf traced one claw along his navel; the muscle twitched. Amaryllis smiled.

"You're ticklish, are you not?" Sebastian fixed his sweater, flatening the imaginary wrinkles.

"Ticklish? I am not." Amaryllis outstretched her arms and Sebastian stepped back with caution.

"You're such a liar, Sebastian."

"A liar, huh? Care to prove that, Amaryllis?" The vampire smiled mischieviously and sped down the dirt path away from town. The wolf giggled in pursuit of Sebastian, following only feet behind.

"You're fast, young one!" he yelled over his shoulder. "But not fast enough." The vampire used his remaining energy to greatly outrun the wolf. Amaryllis smiled, noticing Sebastian's efforts to try and escape her clutches. The wolf child gave whatever was left in her tiny body and tailed behind the vampire, hitting his legs in the process. The two tumbled down the path together like boulders down a mountain, stopping nearly ten feet from a small creek, Amaryllis on top of Sebastian. The two remained still, trying to figure out what was going on. The vampire rubbed his forehead roughly to ease the pain from the fall. Blood had appeared on his fingers, eyes widening in realization.

'A rock, no doubt,' he thought. He wiped the remaining liquid off and flung it off his fingers. Sebastian made an attempt to move, futile.

'I suppose paralysis as well?' The dust cleared away and he noticed that he was not paralyzed or flattened by a boulder. It was Amaryllis sprawled on top of his body.

"Amaryllis?" The vampire shook the wolf's arm in attempt to wake her. The wolf groaned in pain and cracked open her eyes.

"Ugh. What happened?" Amaryllis raised her head slightly, trying to figure out why the world was spinning.

"Well…you chased me and apparently caught me." Amaryllis remained confused. Sebastian raised his brow.

"I didn't catch you we just fell."

"No. You _caught _me because you're laying on top of me." Those last words made the young wolf's face turn red. She quickly sat up, straddling the vampire's waist. Sebastian made an uncomfortable groan because of the sudden shift in the wolf's position. He watched her expression and realized she was embarrassed.

"Do you get what I mean now?" Amaryllis nodded, not meeting the eyes of the vampire. He smiled. "You know you're pretty heavy." The child quickly met Sebastian's eyes and frowned.

"So. I bet you weigh more. If you were on top of me, I'd probably be dead." Sebastian chuckled.

"I don't know about that." Amaryllis shrugged her shoulders, obviously failing to make her point. The wolf looked away, noticing the water ahead.

"Um…would you mind getting off? Unless of course you like it up there, then by all means stay. But I'm not sure you'd want to be in that position for long." The wolf glared at Sebastian.

"Hmph. Of course I was getting off. It's not like I liked it right here anyway." Amaryllis stood immediately and began making her way to the creek for a drink. Sebastian smiled as he stood, wiping all the dust from his body. The child knelt down and scooped the clear liquid into her hands and brought it to her mouth, drinking it with desire.

"Ahh. That's some good water," she said smiling happily. Sebastian rolled his eyes and stood next to the child with curiosity.

"I don't know how you can drink that foul substance. There's no way it even compares to blood." The wolf wiped her hands on her clothes and smiled.

"No, I don't think it's better than blood. But it does make a good thirst quencher when parched."

"Hmph. I disagree. But what do I know, I'm a vampire. And vampires don't drink water." Amaryllis stood and gave a big yawn, eyes falling on Sebastian. "What are you looking at?" The wolf gave a growl.

"Not you, that's for sure." The vampire smirked.

"Please, child. You are not worthy to even know what true beauty is," joked Sebastian.

"You're not beautiful, stupid," Amaryllis snarled. "You're big and ugly! And you can't tell me that I don't know what true beauty is. In fact, you can't tell anybody what it's meaning is. Everyone has their own definition to define such a word." Sebastian stood dumbstruck.

"You…you called me stupid. How dare you!? I'm not big and ugly you ignorant child. You don't even know what I am. You're just an insecure little brat that has no feelings or acknowledgement towards anything important! That's why you know nothing!"

_"…you know nothing!" _Amaryllis recalled the voice's past statement he said over and over again. It must have been true then. If anyone else besides the voice could tell that Amaryllis was simple minded…perhaps he was correct.

"I know a lot more than you think," she mumbled. "I have plenty of feelings that have not come out of hiding…" Amaryllis balled her hands into fists and growled. The transformation had commenced. Canines lengthened and incisors became sharp, creating four sets of canines: two on top and two on the bottom. Unlike some vampires with only two sets of canines, Amaryllis doubled the amount. Her mouth shuddered in disgust as blood came oozing out of her gums, dripping down her chin and on to the floor. Muscles began to grow and spasm with eternal pain.

"You see…ugh, rage is something that I hold dear…like the very heart in my chest that beats so energetically, wondering why it's doing so when the body is filled with hate and despair." Amaryllis dropped to her knees and coughed out blood. "You think you know what pain is?" The wolf's eyes began to change, blackness covering most of her blue eyes.

"Aaargggh. You have no idea…Sebastian." At last, the transformation was complete. Sebastian stood still, fear consuming his eyes. As much as he forced his body to move, it would not obey. A sweat drop glided down his face and stopped at his jaw line.

"Amaryllis? Amaryllis? What…what…"

Amaryllis wiped her mouth with her sleeve and stood, smirking at Sebastian.

"What? You look like you've seen a monster," she mumbled. "I thought you didn't mind my nature?" Sebastian said nothing. "Have you changed your mind about me?"

The vampire stood up straight and swallowed the lump in his throat. Clearing it, he spoke mockingly.

"A monster? You? You must be joking, child. This preposterous form is supposed to scare me? Who are you trying to fool?" Amaryllis roared in annoyance, sending telekinetic waves from her body, creating gusts of wind toward Sebastian. The vampire put his arms up in defense from the oncoming attack, small rocks and debris striking his face.

"Ahh. Amaryllis stop!" he yelled. In moments, the wolf stopped her attack and smiled.

"So, are you beginning to see my true power, Sebastian?" The vampire panted softly, slowly bringing his arms down to his sides.

"I only see an angry child, Amaryllis. One who's heart is filled with corruption and hate, with no care of who or what she hurts. Tell me, Amaryllis what do you see?" Amaryllis growled in fury, trying to contain her dark energy within. She put a claw to her heart and looked at Sebastian with hurting eyes.

"I see…I see a wounded child, Sebastian, not an angry one. I see things inside me that make me human and things that make me alien." She gripped her chest harder and continued. "I'm not sure exactly what I am, but I do know exactly who I can be." Sebastian stepped back in caution as Amaryllis started to come closer. "And if the world will condemn me because I choose freely, than I say damn it all to Hell." In that instant, Amaryllis disappeared, reappearing in front of Sebastian, who drew back in shock. The wolf pulled him close, gripping his waist, preventing him from moving.

"I need to tell you something, Sebastian." Sebastian narrowed his eyes, not knowing what kind of scheme the wolf was trying to pull. He complied, lowering his head a few inches to meet Amaryllis' face.

"Yes?" he asked curiously. The wolf smiled, seeing that he obeyed, she traced her tongue along the spilt blood on his face. Oddly enough, Sebastian made no attempt to stop her, seeing as before her 'sniffing' incident almost made him go berserk.

"What are you doing?" he managed to whisper. The wolf stopped her 'licking' and put her mouth next to the vampire's ear.

"Run," she whispered seductively in his ear, hot breath tickling his senses. Sebastian pulled back to look at her, confusion written on his face.

"Run, Sebastian. Run." The vampire still did not seem to understand if she was joking or not. "Run, vampire. A chase is not worth having if the prey does not run." Sebastian stepped back in caution and Amaryllis smiled. Sebastian caught this as a trick and took off towards town. He knew Amaryllis was only trying to pull a stunt, testing her powers to show him what she can really do. The wolf smirked, cracked her joints and took off after the vampire. In her mind she thought about calling Sebastian ugly and stupid, realizing that he was not.

_"You love him don't you?" spoke the voice. _The wolf mentally smiled.

"Yes…I do."

**Well that's the end of this chapter. I will say this: this chapter alone is the longest I've ever written. EVER!!!!! But I will write up Unknown to all and ****When**** Destiny calls for you guys. I do have college now so it will be a little difficult. It took me a month to write this one here. Oh if anyone wants a lemon between ****Raziel**** and Anaya, you'll probably have to submit them to me…because I can't write one to save my life!!!!! But you will be credited if you write one. But that's if you want one. Other than that, I'll think of something to fill it in. But other ****than that, yes Amaryllis is falling for Sebastian (if it's not obvious yet). But yes they will fall in love soon. One question: Should Sebastian and ****Kain**** run into ****eachother**** or should I wait until future chapters?**** Or when should I put it in? I'm not going to have them really converse but they kind of meet eyes.**** Let me know and give some feedback and opinions in your review. Peace out!!!! –Lil V **


	15. Pry me open

**Hey everyone!! This is my update!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!**

**Pry me open**

It was cold. The sudden change in temperature made Sebastian shiver, the chill seeping in through his bones, creating aches and pains. The vampire slowed down his pace, still aware of Amaryllis on his tail. He gripped his side in pain, nearly falling into some garbage in an alley. Rats scurried from there place and scampered away to a large hole in the wall. Sebastian closed his eyes and prayed his pain would just fade away. He regained balance and continued to outrun the angry young wolf behind him.

"He's slowing down," she mumbled to herself.

_"He's exhausted, weakling," _replied the voice. _"You've only been chasing him from the Industrial Quarter. He does not have nearly enough stamina like you, give the man a break."_ Amaryllis inhaled a great amount of air and sped up, grabbing Sebastian and pulling him to the ground.

"Ahhh," he cried. Amaryllis had tackled him just outside the alley and onto the streets, where citizens gave them strange looks.

"Are you mad, Girl? You could've hurt someone, playin' like that, ya' know." Amaryllis looked up at the human in confusion. Others seemed to have been interested in the commotion as well, staring at Amaryllis as if she was a ghost.

"Sorry for the trouble, sir. My friend and I were merely playing a game. I'll be more careful next time." Sebastian coughed, his lungs and side aching. His attempt to get up was in vain; Amaryllis kept him down with her arm.

"Next time? There won't be a next time, child. If I see you playing your little games around here again, I'll call the Sarafan on ya. They'll lock ya up for disturbing the peace." The wolf stood and dusted herself off.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said, gathering what strength she had to help Sebastian to his feet. The pair walked slowly down the street, hoping to find a place to sit down.

"Why did you hold me down for?" Amaryllis licked her dry lips.

"If you would've managed to reveal your face at a close proximity, that man would've seen your true nature."

"I don't care," he snapped. "Damn humans. He would've been dead if such a thing were to happen."

"Exactly. Blood will be spilt and we'll have the Sarafan on us. This most likely would have caused you to go mad, knowing you." Sebastian raised a brow.

"Me? Honestly, have you not seen the messes you create when you're angry? What I would've done would be a tap on the wrist compared to the destruction you would do." Amaryllis rolled her eyes.

"Rub it in, Sebastian."

"I speak the truth. I'm just letting you know." Amaryllis nodded. The two remained silent for some time. In this stillness, the wolf began to take in her sights. The town they were in was not horribly broken, but it was not grand either. Buildings and small stands covered both sides of the street; merchants yelling out things to people who walked by, pushing them to purchase meaningless items. Sebastian noticed Amaryllis in awe at the first real confrontation of human life outside her home. She was never allowed to leave anywhere without Kain or one of her brothers. And when she did leave, it was only for an hour at the most.

"Are you hungry?" Amaryllis snapped out of her observations and met Sebastian's eyes. They were very gentle; more than Kain's ever were. The wolf rubbed her stomach and nodded. The vampire nodded in reply. "Alright, just let me rest a moment here," he said, sitting on a step of a very old building.

"Sebastian…" her voice trailed off. Amaryllis knew that she was the cause of his pain. Having him run for miles, and almost crushing him when they fell, only added to her guilt. He looked at her momentarily, and then forced his stare at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian. If it wasn't for my foul play I wouldn't have hurt you." Sebastian rubbed his side.

"You didn't do it intentionally. We were playing, right? You only wanted to have fun."

"You were limping…I noticed it. When I was chasing you, your body began to hurt. I seen you slow down." Sebastian closed his eyes and continued to rub his side.

"That is why I am resting. Remember that vampires heal after damage. Just give me a few moments and I'll be as good as new alright?"

"Sure," she mumbled and took a seat on the step above the vampire.

"You can sit next to me. I won't bite," he said over his shoulder. Amaryllis sighed in defeat and embraced the invite. She sat with her elbows on her knees, and then resting her head on her palms, like a sad child.

"I don't know how my father put up with you," she muttered. Sebastian obviously didn't catch that. The wolf got no response and decided to leave the matter alone. It would only do more damage to the vampire.

"All done. Now, let's go get some food."

"Wait. Like people food?" Sebastian stood.

"Well if you mean a sit down place, then yes." Amaryllis stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Yuck. I remember I was fed that horrible stuff before. It tasted good at first but then I threw it up." Sebastian was taken aback.

"How revolting." The wolf stood and stretched her arms above her head.

"Tell me about it, my throw-up was green."

"I assure you, Amaryllis, that where we're going has other food besides that of humans. I know the people of this place, they provide me with blood. In fact, they supply the blood I gave you at my home. If you wish to have something else instead of blood, I'm sure they can cook you a piece of rare meat."

"Rare? Does that mean it's hard to find?"

"No. It means it's only cooked for a short time. There is still a lot of blood in it. I personally think that is your best bet. That way people won't be suspicious that some girl is eating uncooked beef." Amaryllis' mouth began to water. Just the talk of meat made her drool. She swallowed and followed Sebastian down the street.

"Extra! Extra! Vampires take over Ziegsturhl! One-hundred men slaughtered mercilessly! Seventy-three civilivans have gone missing! Read all about it!" Sebastian listened to the man scream facts about the incident and decided to see what the news paper said. He approached the stand, grabbing a paper and reading the headline to himself.

**Vampires over take ****Ziegsturhl****! The end is near!**

_At approximately 6:25p.m., six vampires were seen entering the city, in what seem to be at the time, black-hooded cloaks. They allegedly murdered two guards standing at their __posts, which were__ seen by an innocent bystander. The victim__ was brutally killed, along with the guards. There have been no witnesses as of yet to identify the names or the faces of these fiends. Amazingly enough, theses six managed to invade __Ziegsturhl__ without any outside __reinforcements. Some believe that these vampires are connected to the earlier attacks in a small village not far from the metropolis. Others believe that this act was caused by an unknown vampire menace, planning to take over __Nosgoth__. Still, officials are unsure of how to deal with these creatures of the undead. The __Sarfan__ Lord has advised all citizens to lock all their doors and windows and avoid traveling at night…_

Sebastian stopped reading and analyzed all the facts that he'd just read.

"Six vampires…a vampire menace taking over Nosgoth…took Ziegsturhl by themselves…" Somehow, things didn't add up. "How can there be a vampire menace wanting to overtake Nosgoth when vampires in a group are doing it already? So the menace is obviously solo…but how did these six come about?"

_"And who is this __Raziel__ you keep talking about?"_

_"He is my older brother, the eldest of the brood. I love him dearly. He is really the only reason why I continue to try hard. It is because of him I live another day."_

_"And where is he now?"_

_"He is with my other brothers. I'm not sure where, though. My father's description was very brief and vague." _

Sebastian's eyes widened in realization. Why hadn't he noticed it before? It was Kain, Kain is the vampire menace and those six vampires must be his sons.

"So that's where they were headed," he whispered. "He's really planning to take this place over after all." The vampire placed the paper back on its stack and turned to Amaryllis.

"Ready to eat?" Amaryllis smiled.

"Am I ever?" Sebastian put an arm around the wolf and pulled her close.

"Good," he whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What can I get for you, sir?" asked the waitress. Sebastian gave her a 'you know already' look. The waitress caught this and nodded. "And for the girl?"

"She will have eight ounces of your finest beef. Make it rare, please." She nodded once again.

"Of course sir." Amaryllis narrowed her eyes at the waitress as she left to the kitchen. The woman was pretty yes, but a little too old. At least by the wolf's standards, she could tell right away that the waitress wanted to flirt with Sebastian. Her scent gave it away. Amaryllis looked at Sebastian, who was looking around the place, and stared at him for a while. He was a very handsome man, so any unusual reaction he got from a woman was expected. But somehow, deep inside, the wolf could not help but notice a pinch of jealousy. It was as if Sebastian was hers and no one could ever have him, let alone look at him. However, the vampire was older than she. Hell, even if she did admit her feelings, he would probably think she was crazy and belittle her. She is only eight after all. Even so, Amaryllis felt older than she was. Over time, she noticed that she was able to understand complex things, use a higher vocabulary than she should, and lust for men like any woman would. So why wouldn't Sebastian want her? Perhaps it was a bit early to think about things like this.

"This is a nice place. What is it called?" Sebastian was busy staring at a couple of young women at the bar stools to hear what Amaryllis was saying. The wolf stared back at them and frowned.

'How easy it is for them to get his attention,' she thought. The voice chuckled.

_"Please, child. Take a good look at them, look how they are dressed. They are whores. The only reason why any man would want to go after a whore is for sexual pleasure. Do not degrade yourself to their level, it is not worth it. You have something they don't."_

'Oh yeah, what's that?'

_"Dignity.__ Be patient, Amaryllis. Your time will come. One day a man will see you for you and not what you have. Don't rush yourself, you're eight.__"_

'Don't remind me.' Amaryllis took the pleasure in seeing what they were wearing. Well…what they weren't wearing. She smiled in satisfaction. 'Yeah they're whores.'

"Sebastian where is the restroom?" The vampire mad no reply. Amaryllis followed his stare. One of the women was pulling down a strap from her clothing to give the vampire a better look at her breasts. The wolf rolled her eyes. "Never mind, I'll be back."

"Alright, have fun," he mumbled. Amaryllis shook her head and went to the front to speak with the tapster. As she did, one of the women gave her a dirty look, which angered her even more, knowing that doing something would blow her cover. Instead of causing trouble, she looked away.

"Excuse me miss, where is your restroom?" The plump woman put down the glass she was drying and frowned.

"I'm sorry little miss, there is not one available inside. There is an out house outside, though."

"That's fine. Where is it?"

"Through the back door," she said pointing to her left. Amaryllis nodded in thanks and proceeded out the door. Immediately, the wolf began to shiver. It had gotten a lot colder since they arrived. It was a wonder that everyone in the bar was dressed in something warm. Amaryllis only had an oversized sweater and dirty bottoms. Some warmth, she thought.

The outhouse was slightly warmer than it was outside, which she was grateful for. As she sat and did her business, she began to read the writing on the inside of the walls.

_Down with the __Sarafan_

_This place can go to hell…_

_Damien was here._

_The end is near. Which side will you be on?_

Amaryllis did not understand why people would waste there time carving things while they were doing their business. Perhaps they thought people needed some sort of enlightenment while doing so. 'Who's Damien?' she thought. The wolf shrugged and cleaned up. As she finished, she notice a beam of light coming from the outside. It was the crescent moon shape on the wooden door that caused this.

The wolf returned to the cold and shut the out house door. As she was about to enter the tavern, something caught her eye. The two women were gone. She looked closely through the window, growling when they were spotted. They had taken the liberty to seat themselves at her table.

"Is that…" Amaryllis wiped the frost off the window. "Argh. And they are eating my beef," she snarled. "Wait until I get inside, I'll show them and that stupid vampire for letting them enjoy it." As she reached for the door knob, someone grabbed her shoulder. The wolf froze.

"Hello, Amaryllis." Amaryllis growled and showed her fangs. She turned around quickly, releasing herself from her captor.

"Hello, Kain," she snarled. Kain smirked at the bitterness in her voice. He crossed his arms and said:

"You sound happy to see me, child. How have you been? You look somewhat fit." Amaryllis put her claws up in attack, giving Kain fair warning.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. Kain leaned against the door and sighed.

"If you must know, I was out feeding. As such, I picked up a very familiar scent. I followed it and here you are. What are you doing here, Amaryllis? Why haven't you come back home?"

"I've been training to defeat you, to wipe that smirk off your face for good. And I will not rest until I do!" Amaryllis charged head on, trying to swipe Kain with her claws. The vampire grabbed her by the throat and held her high.

"Why must you be so arrogant? You think a few exercises will be enough for you to even harm me?"

"I suppose…gah, I suppose I-I got it from you. And I will not-not go home, sire. I refuse to." The grip on her throat tightened.

"So disobedient…but in time you will learn my ways." Kain released the tight grip and threw Amaryllis in the opposite direction. The wolf smashed into a fruit cart, causing it to break down under her weight.

"Ugh…" she managed to say. Her side and head began to bleed. Only minor wounds, however. Amaryllis gathered up some energy in her palm and released it towards Kain. His physical body formed into mist, avoiding the blast altogether. He reappeared in front of the wolf and grabbed her throat again.

"How dare you even think you have what it takes to challenge me? The idea itself is pathetic. You can't even control your own powers yet." Kain leaned in close to her ear. "I've learned something, Amaryllis."

"That's a change, Kain. Did it hurt to learn?" Kain smirked and punched Amaryllis in the face. Strangely enough, the wolf made no attempt to cry. She took it as if it was nothing.

"What was that?" Amaryllis spit out some blood.

"I said was it difficult to learn?" More blows were dealt to her face and stomach. But still she would not cry or even beg for mercy. Kain became frustrated with her attitude and slammed her against the wall.

"Very well, if you wish to patronize me then so be it." The vampire lord shifted her collar to gain better access to her neck. He revealed his fangs and bit her neck.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Blood dripped down her back and onto her sweater, staining it with her own life source. Kain sucked and licked the obvious bite marks, making sure his saliva mixed with her blood. He released his grip on her and she slid down the wall and onto the cold stone floor.

"So you bit me what's the big-ahhhhhhhhhh!" Kain smiled. "What have you done!?" she yelled.

"As I tried to explain, before I was rudely interrupted, your body is that of a wolfs and mine is that of a vampires. In combining two different sources of each, the blood and saliva, your powers will decrease dramatically. So dramatically that it can possibly mean your demise. The vampire saliva will mix in with your bloodstream and fuse together, thus creating what I'd like to call a hybrid." Amaryllis gripped her neck in agony and rolled onto the floor.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why would you do this to me?"

"Simple. I cannot have you overpowering me or your brothers. This transformation will not decrease your strength until you're defenseless, however. You will be able to fight, just never as well as me. I hope you enjoy your little 'gift,' Amaryllis. We shall meet again." With those last words said, Kain teleported away, leaving Amaryllis in agony.

"It…It burns," she whispered, having no strength to speak normally. The bite was taking its toll on her. She felt her limbs and muscles becoming weak, no longer permitting her to move.

"I better just…just lay here." Amaryllis had blacked out.

_Meanwhile…_

"So how long have you two been in this business for?" The women giggled and caressed Sebastian's chest and shoulders. The blond spoke.

"A few years. I'd say it's a good business though. We get a decent pay every now and then, depending on what the customer wants." The brunette smiled.

"I agree. We try to go for the wealthy ones, though. We can usually persuade them into staying with us longer, since we charge by how many things we do to them."

"I see. Sounds interesting." The two giggled once more.

"So who was that little girl that was here earlier?" Sebastian's eyes widened.

"Shit!" He got up immediately and searched the tavern. She was no where to be seen. Stares came from all directions due to the vampires frantic behavior.

"If your looking for that little girl, she'd be in the out house in the back," spoke the tapster. Sebastian nodded and went through the door. Arriving at the out house, he knocked on the door.

"Amaryllis! Amaryllis are you in here?" No reply came from within. Sebastian hit his head on the wood and growled. He turned slowly, remaining in thought. Suddenly his eyes caught something on the floor, a figure against the wall. Curiosity getting the best of him, he slowly walked over.

'Squish.' Sebastian looked down to see an orange on the floor beneath his boot.

"What the hell?" He kicked it out of the way and continued to seek out the figure. Blood appeared on the ground and Sebastian began to panic. It was Amaryllis, cold as ice on the floor.

"Amaryllis! Speak to me! Speak to me!" The vampire held her close and examined the damaged on her body. He noticed the two large bite marks on her neck and growled. "Fuck, I should have been watching her!" 'But no you were thinking with your dick again,' he thought. The vampire put two fingers on her neck. He sighed in relief. 'At least she is breathing.'

Sebastian picked up Amaryllis and carried her to the nearest inn. The man at the desk smiled.

"Good evening, sir. How may I-

"I need a fucking room right now! I don't care about the price, just give me the key!" The man trembled and handed the vampire the key. Sebastian made his way up to the second floor and opened the door. Once inside he carefully laid Amaryllis on the bed to tend to her wounds.

In the distance, Kain stood on a rooftop across the street from the inn. He knelt down and watched the vampire with deadly eyes. Such care, he thought. He looks so familiar and yet… The vampire lord curled his hand into a fist and stood.

"Sebastian."

**Well that's the end. I hope you all like it. It probably sounds a bit funny but I had fun writing it. **** I liked the bathroom part a lot, with the writing on the walls. ****LOL.**** It was hard to resist putting "Damien was here." Doesn't someone always put some****thing like that in the bathroom?**** I don't know about the newspaper thing. I think I messed up but…you ****be**** the judge of that. I tried to make this chapter sort of realistic to our lives. But enough about ****that,**** please review. I appreciate opinions and or comments.**


	16. To be loved

**Hey everyone!!! Here is my update to this story. I hope you enjoy it somewhat…even if it's only a little bit. **** A/N: I will move the story about 5 years until Amaryllis is a teen. I'm doing this because of time purposes. If I did it day by day this story would be long as hell. I'm pretty sure no one wants that…so on with the show. :D**

**To be loved…**

(Sebastian)

I could not believe what had happened. Amaryllis could have gotten killed, yet she did not. I could not bear the thought of a dead child, murdered in cold blood, in my mind; nor could I imagine what I would do if she had been taken from me. We have only known each other for a week or so at most, but I find myself "attached." She's been through a lot…and I have done nothing to comfort her. It's no wonder she tried to attack, if not kill, me. I promise to make things better, though.

Amaryllis awoke to the bright sun, shining in through the window. She was blinded by its rays and shut her eyes immediately, using her hand to shield her face. A low groan escaped her mouth as she tried to sit up with all her might. What happened last night…or whenever it was? She could not remember. Her head ached with unbearable pain; so much her eyes remained closed. Leaning against the head board, Amaryllis licked her dry lips and tried to focus her senses. Since her eyes were temporarily disabled, she used her nose to see. The wolf sniffed the air; Sebastian's scent was the first she noticed. But it was not very close to her.

"Sebastian?" she whispered, not sure if he would hear or not. The wolf got no response. Instead of remaining still, Amaryllis rolled over to the shady side of the bed and opened her eyes. The sight before her was a heart warmer. The vampire was slouched in a wooden chair, his head off to the side, and what seemed to be drool running down his cheek. The wolf could tell he was extremely tired; he was snoring.

_"I don't blame him," spoke the voice. "He did care for you all night."_

"What?" Amaryllis was concerned, yet not surprised at Sebastian's actions.

_"Yes. The poor lad couldn't forgive himself for letting you get injured like you did." _Amaryllis gently graced her fingers over her neck and flinched. The bite marks were still there. How strange.

"Why are they still present, voice? Do I not have the ability to heal myself?"

_"You have the ability to heal, Amaryllis, but those marks will never disappear. Since they are from Kain and not some ordinary vampire, you will become stronger not weaker like __he thought. Just think of them as a "gift," so to speak."_

"I see." Amaryllis spotted a mirror across the room and examined her neck. "They're not so bad. I actually like them," she replied, smiling.

_"You are an unusual child, Amaryllis. You're fascination with such things makes me wonder. If anyone ever met you, they'd have no idea you are the only daughter of Kain. I bet even Sebastian is still wondering where your personality came from." _Amaryllis did not reply. Her eyes remained on her marks, where she touched them over and over until she memorized the way they felt. Suddenly, there was movement in the mirror; Sebastian had stirred in the reflection. Amaryllis turned around to find him shifting several times, mumbling words that could not be recognized. He was dreaming. She sighed in relief; he was not in pain. The wolf walked over to his sleeping form and gently nudged his shoulder.

"Sebastian?" He mumbled something that Amaryllis did not catch. She grinned. "Sebastian," the wolf whispered more gracefully.

"Hm?" he replied. Amaryllis hindered a chuckle. The vampire was responding in his sleep.

"Sebastian. When you wake up, I want you to feed Amaryllis. She is very hungry because some whores at her beef the other night."

"Mmm…oh yes of course. I will feed her." The wolf covered her mouth to prevent laughter from escaping.

"Speaking of her, what do you think about the little wolf? What do you see her as?" Sebastian frowned.

"Amaryllis?" he mumbled.

"Yes her. What do you think of her?" Sebastian smiled.

"She's…oh she's a good girl." Amaryllis raised a brow.

"And what else?" she pressed.

"Hmm? We'll I said she's a good girl." The wolf rolled her eyes and began to walk away. "But she's also very pretty; beautiful, in fact. But she is too young for me," he sighed. Amaryllis walked closer and sat on the floor in front of him.

"Well what if she was older? Would you like her then?" Sebastian did not reply, only smacked his lips several times and shifted his position. Amaryllis frowned and rested her head on his leg. "Oh Sebastian…why must I suffer? If only you knew." She closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

"Amaryllis. Amaryllis?" The wolf awoke immediately upon hearing the vampire's voice. She looked up slowly at his blue-grey eyes. He smiled and cocked his head. "How are you doing?" How was she doing? Well that's new, she thought.

"I'm alright, Sebastian. How are you?" The vampire nodded his head.

"I'm alright as well. Just a bit tired though." Amaryllis smiled and slowly rose from her position. She didn't want to feel embarrassed nor did she want Sebastian to get any ideas.

"I want to thank you, Sebastian, for taking me in and taking care of me. I probably would've died or something if you didn't." The vampire rose from his chair and stretched his arms above his head.

"You're welcome, Amaryllis. It was no trouble at all."

"But even so, Sebastian, I cannot thank you enough." Sebastian smiled ruffled Amaryllis' shiny, black locks.

"Any time," he replied. "Which reminds me…you haven't eaten have you?" The wolf shook her head. Sebastian frowned and bit his lip. "Those girls, they did eat your food. I remember now." Those whores you mean, she wanted to say. "Come then. We shall get some food for you. How's that?" Amaryllis only smiled. The vampire took this as a yes and led the wolf out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was great Sebastian. I never had lamb before. Oh! And the pork was tasty as well. The beef had a nice flavor to it too."

"Yes, but it wasn't too great for my budget," he replied. He held the empty pouch in his palm and frowned. The vampire sighed and tied the pouch to his belt loop. "Well at least you're satisfied…for now at least.

"Thank you Sebastian. The meal was really good."

"Don't mention it," he mumbled, still sore about the empty pouch. "I can always get more money later anyway." Amaryllis did not hear him, so he figured who in the hell cared anyway. The vampire looked around the streets; everyone was busy today, it seemed. The street merchants were occupied with lots of customers, young and old, rich and poor. The bakeries were crowded, more so than Sebastian had ever seen. Even the children were entirely busy with their toys and games they played. He wondered if any amongst the group of children knew how to pick pocket. More than likely. Perhaps. He didn't linger too much on getting pick pocketed any how. His pouch was already empty.

XXXXXXXXXX

"How many imprisoned?"

"Well over one-hundred, sire," replied Raziel. Kain nodded in approval and crossed his arms.

"Well done," he mumbled. Raziel bowed his head somewhat in respect to his master. Kain said nothing more after that. His mind lingered on the events of the previous day. It was so unreal, even for him. Never before had he felt so…what was the word? Confused? Angry? Nostalgic? He didn't know. He couldn't even begin to describe his feelings right now. All Kain knew was that he wasn't in the mood for any games. Sebastian. How could he still be alive? He thought. His soul had been taken; his dark gift had been taken. There was nothing left but a corpse.

"Are you alright, my lord?"Kain was brought out of his thoughts, only to give Raziel an unsure look.

"I seen your sister the other day," he started pulling out a chair to sit. The wooden seat made a skidding noise. It echoed in the great fortress of Ziegsturhl. Heads of the other lieutenants turned towards the two, curious about the firstborn and their father. Raziel also took a seat, the chair echoing as well.

"That's good. But sire, don't you see her everyday?" Raziel almost wanted to laugh. Had his master been locked up the whole time he was at home? Kain's eyes met Raziel's.

"No." That was a straight answer, no words in between. It was just "no." Raziel raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" At that moment, Dumah had come forth, concerned with their lord's change in mood.

"Is everything alright over here, sire?" Dumah shot a glance at Raziel, but his face remained blank of answers.

"I'm fine. There's no need to worry about me." He turned to Raziel. "She is not at home anymore." Raziel's eyes widened and Dumah remained confused.

"What?"

"What's going on, Raziel?" Dumah kept looking back and forth between Kain and his brother, lost and unsure of what they were talking about.

"Yes, Raziel. She has run off because she feels she can train hard enough to destroy me. Well, defeat me in battle, would be more precise. She'll never do it. Not in the next decade, anyway." Kain's claws dug into the table, leaving marks in the wood. Dumah backed up.

"What? I don't understand."

"What's not to understand, Dumah?" growled Raziel. "Amaryllis ran away to train. Is that so hard to get?" Raziel's temper was rising; the fool was starting to anger him.

"That's not the only reason she left. Amaryllis found out that we took her in and that we're not her real family. She grew angry and ran off; I didn't know where until yesterday. Until then I hadn't seen her in weeks."

"She's been surviving on her own? But how, she's just a child," replied Raziel. Dumah remained quiet, almost afraid to anger either of the two even more.

"No. She's been staying with another vampire; someone from my earlier days." Raziel stayed silent, his eyes urging Kain to continue. "His name is Sebastian. He's a very powerful vampire, though not as strong as I. He used to be a friend of mine when we were at war with the Sarafan, and our race was down to but a few numbers. He was one of my lieutenants, my right hand soldier. Until he betrayed me, arranging an ambush that cost me the war…and almost, my life. He joined the Sarafan right after, siding with the victors, like the trader he was."

"But why? Why betray your own kind and side with the enemy?" asked Dumah.

"He wanted power. Like me, he wanted to rule Nosgoth. Seeing that I desired the same as he, Sebastian wanted to kill me. Of course he failed in that attempt. I killed him. But I can't seem to figure out why he is alive now. It does not make any sense." Raziel rose from his chair with haste and made way for the exit.

"Where are you going?" demanded Kain.

"That bastard has Amaryllis and I'm not going to wait around for him to do something bad to her."

"I'm going too," replied Dumah.

"Sit!" he growled to Dumah, who obeyed immediately. "Raziel!" the vampire stopped in his tracks and looked at Kain from the side. "You will not go. Sebastian is powerful, did you not hear? He will slaughter you mercilessly. Besides, it's pointless. He cares for Amaryllis; he will not hurt her. I've seen him treat her wounds, feed her…besides if he was a threat to her I would have killed him on sight."

"But…why don't you?"

"She needs him. Amaryllis will not accept me right now, she's angry at us all. Not that it truly matters. I want her to learn things from him."

"Forgive me, sire, but are you insane?" Raziel asked, dumbfounded. "You want our sister to stay with a man that was out to kill you?" Kain leaned back in his chair.

"Believe me Raziel, if he was going to do something to her, he would have done it already. Maybe by staying with him she'll gain some insight, some knowledge and fighting skills." Raziel could not believe what he was hearing. Had his master been drugged or just not alive today? (A/N: no pun intended.)

"What if he rapes her!" he shouted. Zephon and the others turned their heads. "What if he uses her for prostitution or sells her for money?" Kain rose from the chair and strode towards Raziel.

"He won't," he said simply. "He's not that kind of person. I know Sebastian, Raziel. We were quite close. He was the only one back then whom I truly trusted. We shared everything, our secrets, our lies, our crimes. But, that was then. I advise you to stay away, Raziel. Heed my warning. If Sebastian finds out you're out to get him or take Amaryllis away, he will harm you. He is not one you would want as your enemy. Besides…when they are ready, _they_ will come looking for us. It's only a matter of time."

"I don't understand. Is this some hunt between both parties, which one must come after the other? Is this a game Kain?" Everyone in the room looked at the two upon hearing the sound of their master's name. Kain raised his eyebrows in shock. None of his sons ever called him by his name. But, Raziel stood his ground; he was ready for any type of punishment that was to come.

"It is no game, Raziel. It is merely a test between us and them, who is stronger; who is weaker. When Amaryllis gets older and becomes stronger, she'll be a tough opponent to beat on her own. But, Sebastian too? Think about it, Raziel. Instead of worrying about her, think of yourself for a change." The firstborn frowned and swallowed hard. By this time the other lieutenants had come forth to hear Kain's warning.

"Think of it this way, Raziel. Let's just say that somehow Sebastian turns her against us, poisons her mind with stories about my cruelty and such. The next thing we know is that she'll come looking for us, blood thirsty for vengeance. Think how much stronger she will be; think how difficult it will be for some of us to defeat her. You know how she is already when she becomes angry." Raziel gave a small nod and leaned against the wall, unsure of how to grasp this information. Should he listen to his master? Or perhaps he should just ignore him and find Amaryllis and bring her back?

"What if you go and never come back, Raziel?" asked Zephon. "What then? What will you have accomplished if you die?"

"I agree," replied Turel. "If what Lord Kain says is true, you'd do best to listen, brother. Your arrogance will get you nowhere. This vampire will be the end of you if you decide to leave."

"All right! I don't need everyone's damn opinion. I can think for myself!" Raziel exclaimed.

"Then do so at once. What is your decision?" Kain crossed his arms and waited for his firstborn son's answer. Raziel inhaled deeply and sighed. He could kick himself for letting his pride get in the way of things. What was he thinking? He was only capable of defeating the smallest of the Sarafan guards. But a vampire that was almost as powerful as Kain? He'd be dead within seconds. And Amaryllis, would she turn against him? Would she have so much hate surrounding her heart that she'd cut whatever bond she and Raziel shared to ribbons? Anything is possible, Raziel thought. She just doesn't have her heart in the right place yet.

"I will stay," he mumbled. "I am no match for either of them."

"Give it time, Raziel," Kain replied. "Let us wait a good while before we start a war, shall we? Believe me, if I know Sebastian he'll come and find me, especially for hurting Amaryllis." The vampire lord gave a deep sigh. "In the mean time, we should focus on taking over another city. Then, perhaps I will teach you all to make your own fledglings. They will help you with your conquest." Everyone's faces lit up. At last, they would each have their own lieutenants, just as Kain had created them. This made Raziel forget about finding Amaryllis for a while. If his mind was set on something else, he wouldn't linger on her so much. Alas, how long would Kain give them before they hunted us down? Raziel didn't think it mattered; one year would be enough for Amaryllis to destroy him. Even if he trained every day, from sunrise to sunset, he'd still have no chance. But, he couldn't say for sure. Perhaps Amaryllis wouldn't train at all; perhaps she'll just find sanctuary and remain until she knows it's safe.

"Don't worry, Raziel. We'll be ready by the time she finds us," said Zephon. "We'll be stronger than ever. She won't stand a chance against us." The firstborn frowned. No, he thought. She won't find peace amongst herself; she'll find us and destroy us. It was just a matter of time.

_5 years later…_

It had been five years since Amaryllis had seen Kain. She wondered where he might have gotten to. But, she didn't linger on the fact that seeing him again might cause conflict. She didn't feel like fighting because of rage anymore. No. Amaryllis was changed, on to better things. She stopped worrying about everything that harmed her and left it behind. The wolf was thirteen now. Not only was she excited about finally reaching her teens, she was that much closer to getting older. For Sebastian, that is.

Since she was homeschooled, Amaryllis never really got to interact with other children her age. Mostly because she was a wolf and they were humans. But it didn't matter; Amaryllis would have made friends with them no matter what. Instead of enrolling her in a school, Sebastian took the liberty to home school her himself. There were pros and cons to this situation. Amaryllis liked it because Sebastian was her teacher; she could have him all to herself. The only flaw: _ homework._

"Have you completed the assignment I gave you last night?" he asked, wiping the black board clean. Amaryllis rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes, Sebastian."

"And did you study the equations I gave you?"

"Yes, Sebastian," she replied in a rather bored tone. The vampire raised his eyebrow and dusted his hands off. Chalk dust flew everywhere.

"You don't have to make it sound as if this is torture, you know. A little enthusiasm wouldn't kill you." Amaryllis sighed and sat on his bed. She grabbed the pillow next to her and rested her head on it.

"Yes, _Mr. Sebastian. _I enjoyed studying for hours and doing my homework until the crack of dawn." The vampire snorted at her sarcasm.

"I'm sorry for trying to educate you everyday of my life then. I didn't mean to waste _your_ time." Amaryllis frowned and rose from the bed, giving Sebastian a big hug. He could only return the embrace.

"I'm sorry. I do really appreciate everything you do, Sebastian. But, do you think that maybe we could take a break from all this studying for a while? My brain is fried." She hugged him tighter, hoping he would accept her suggestion. In doing so, Amaryllis felt very odd. His body felt firmer; firmer than last week. The wolf stepped back and folded her arms.

"You've been training, haven't you?" Sebastian smirked.

"I don't know what you mean." The vampire walked away, only to be pulled back by Amaryllis.

"Oh, really? Then tell me why your body is harder than last time? Your arms are huge, Sebastian; your abs are like steel. You can't hide them from me."

"Trying to get a feel, are you? I know I'm irresistible, Amaryllis, but it wouldn't hurt to ask," he finished with a grin. The wolf slapped his arm playfully. Sebastian chuckled.

"I'm serious. You said no training unless we both do it. I can't believe you went and trained alone. Now I know why you sneak off at night." The wolf walked out of the room and into the living room to sit by the fireplace. Sebastian was hot on her trail.

"Amaryllis. Come on now. I need a break once in a while too. Teaching is very stressful work."

"Sorry to burden you then." The wolf began to rise, only to be brought down by a strong arm. Sebastian gazed into her eyes; so hard that Amaryllis had to turn away. This wasn't a staring contest.

"You don't burden me," he whispered. "You never have. I didn't mean it like that, you know I didn't." The wolf met his gaze once more. Only this time…neither turned away. They remained like this for a few moments before Sebastian broke the stare.

"Are you alright, now?" The wolf gave a smirk, one that made the vampire worried. That was Kain's smirk.

"Yes. I'm fine."'

"Good." He nodded. "Well, now that that's settled, I'm going to rest for a while, if you don't mind."

"Can I come too?" Sebastian rose and cocked his head.

"You may sleep, yes. I will not deprive you of that."

"No," she replied, getting up quickly, "I meant can I sleep with you too?" Sebastian hesitated for a moment, not sure of what to say. He didn't care at all, but the thought just didn't seem right. He was far older than her. This is Amaryllis, he thought.

"Sure, I don't mind." Amaryllis smiled and ran to his room without another word. "I just hope you don't snore," he teased, following soon after.

Once entering the room, Sebastian found Amaryllis already snuggled in his blankets, pretending to be asleep. The vampire smiled and reached out to tickle the wolf.

"Hey-ahhhhhh! Stop-hahahahaha…Sebastian!" The vampire stopped as ordered and retreated to his closet. The dress shirt he wore was taken off and placed on a metal hanger. Amaryllis rolled her eyes. She didn't see a point in coming all dressed up to school, especially when it was in his room. By this time, the vampire was bare on top. The wolf could only marvel at his muscles. His back was so well defined that she just wanted to take a claw and run it down his trapezius. She wanted him to shiver at the touch and ask for more.

"Amaryllis?" The wolf popped out of her fantasy, only to find Sebastian staring at her, a confused look on his face. "You alright?" Amaryllis said nothing, only covered herself in his blankets once more to hide from embarrassment. Sebastian chuckled lightly and made his way to the bed; it dipped under his weight. He settled himself in bed and moved away from the edge towards Amaryllis. The wolf noticed this and moved in the opposite direction, away from Sebastian. The vampire was deprived of warmth and moved closer; Amaryllis moved further.

"Ooof!" Sebastian quickly looked up, only to find the wolf on the floor, rubbing her head from the contact. The vampire smiled.

"Are you hurt?" he mocked. "Shall I go fetch the doctor?" Amaryllis growled and jumped back on the bed, tackling Sebastian.

"I need no doctor," she replied, pulling Sebastian's cheeks. Once satisfied with her work, the wolf moved over beside him to lie down. Her eyes widened at the feel of his strong arm pulling her in, towards him, like she was caught in his inescapable gravity. Sebastian was behind her; Amaryllis in front of him, scared at what was happening.

"There, that's better," he whispered. The wolf remained stiff. "I can't have you falling off again, can I? Besides I like you right here…you keep me warm." Warm? Sebastian planted a kiss on her neck and nuzzled it. "Good night, Amaryllis," he whispered, hot breath sending chills over her body.

"Good night," she managed to say. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. The room was quiet now; everything seemed peaceful. The wolf felt safe and untouchable. She placed her arm on top of his that wrapped around her stomach. Sebastian gripped tighter, not wanting to break the embrace…or the body heat. Amaryllis smiled. He keeps me warm too.

**YES!!! Finally this chapter is over!! Lol it took me a week to write this. But I had school so it took longer than expected. :D I finally got it out though!! Please let me know what you guys think. PLEASE!!!!! I'm sorry if the dramatic time change affected you or your interest in my story. Please forgive me? I am only human.**


	17. My Sweet Shadow

**Hello peeps! I have an update for you! I hope you like it, enjoy!! :D **

**My Sweet Shadow**

Dawn came around, much quicker than expected. The outside world was beginning, awakening to a new day. Machinery and whistle blows would be heard soon, the factories were always running by five. Amaryllis shifted in the bed and sighed. The room was quiet and dark. The candles that were once lit were doused, white wisps of smoke being emitted from the fuses. The drapes of the room were shut, preventing any light from coming through that would disturb Amaryllis or Sebastian. The wolf groaned and rolled over to the vampire's side of the bed and opened her eyes, realizing that Sebastian was not there. Amaryllis sat up and looked around the room, but found no trace of the vampire. The wolf inhaled deeply and frowned; his scent was not present either. With a sigh, she stretched her arms above her head and cracked her joints. Her legs swung over the bed, feet touching the warm carpet, and stood. Upon making her way to the door, Amaryllis nearly fell over something heavy. She regained her balance and sought the obstacle out.

"Sebastian's armor?" she whispered to no one in particular. "Why is it out…?" Then it hit her. He must have been working, she thought. "Maybe he was too tired to put the armor away." She shrugged and opened the door to search for the vampire. "If he was tired wouldn't he be asleep right now?"

"_Perhaps he chose not to disturb you. His residence is quite large, Amaryllis. Surely there are more rooms,"_ answered the voice. Amaryllis said no more and went into the living room. It was quite warm and light illuminated the entire space.

"How strange," she said quietly.

_"What is?"_

"There is a fire. Sebastian never lights it unless I'm in the room or if I ask him to. Besides, he likes the darkness and the cold. It is rather odd he would have it on."

_"Vampires get cold too, Amaryllis. Maybe he needed the_ _warmth that the fire brought."_ Amaryllis shook her head in disbelief.

"He's a vampire. Something must be wrong, voice. His armor is left out, the fire is still on. Sebastian _never _leaves anything out of place." Amaryllis began her search once more, only to find her self at the bottom of the staircase. She had never been up there before and was eager to have a first look.

_"You know you are forbidden access to the second floor, Amaryllis. Sebastian has warned you before." _The wolf smirked.

"I don't care. I'm going. That vampire has too many rules and I'm tired of obeying them," she replied rebelliously. The first step creaked under her weight and she froze, listening for any noise from above or below. Nothing. The next step, and the next. Nothing. She repeated this process until she reached the top, where she was overwhelmed by a long hallway and many doors. She sighed in frustration.

"This isn't happening today." She licked her lips and slowly crept down the hall, careful not to make any noise. The first door she came to was open all the way. A quick glance ensured Amaryllis that Sebastian was not in there. The next one was closed and the wolf got the urge to knock. Bad idea, she thought. He would definitely know I was up here if he heard. A strong grip on the handle forced Amaryllis to just open the door slowly. The worst that could happen would be if she walked in on him doing something. And the excuse would be simple: "I was just looking for you, Sebastian." It would work, it had to. Amaryllis shook her thoughts away and looked inside the room. Nothing. No Sebastian. 

All that was present was a desk and a few scattered papers on it. Much like the other rooms she had seen, Amaryllis noticed the unchanged style. There was a book case, candles, a closet, a dresser, a bed and a mirror.

"He needs to hire a decorator in this place. Everything is identical in here. It amazes me how he finds his way around."

_"When you live alone for a long period of time, you don't really care what anything looks like. As long as it's in a good condition and not a total mess, you can care less. It is when you live with another that things begin to change. For now, I'm sure Sebastian is in no rush to change."_

"I can see why." She rolled her eyes and shut the door. "This is hopeless," she whispered. "At this rate I'll never check in all these rooms. Being quiet is…" Amaryllis paused and closed her eyes. "I heard laughing. Did you hear it?"

_"I did not." _The wolf put her ear to the wall and listened carefully.

"It's not on this side of the hallway," she whispered. "The laugh…it was very faint. I barely picked it up. Even so, that did not sound like Sebastian. In fact, he doesn't laugh. He usually gives more of a chuckle." Amaryllis walked further into the dim lit hallway and put her ear against the wall on the other side. It was on this side…where? The wolf went on to the next door and put her ear against it. Nothing. She sidestepped over to the next one, which was slightly ajar, and looked in. Her eyes went wide at the scene before her. It was Sebastian, only he was not alone. A woman was also present, both on the bed and naked. Amaryllis quickly pulled her head out and leaned against the wall, cold sweat forming on her forehead. Her heart was beating rapidly and her breathing was harsh. She took a moment to calm down then popped her head back in. The naked women was on all fours, moaning and thrusting forward in 

sync with Sebastian, who was behind her. His strong arms gripped her waist as he moved himself in and out of her body. Moans and harsh breathing filled the air, making Amaryllis shriek at the new sounds.

"He's enjoying it," she whispered with caution. "Pleasure is written on his face."

_"It's called sex, Amaryllis. Humans, vampires and creatures alike go through this process. Some do it to start families, others do it for pleasure. Yet, I'm not certain Sebastian is trying to start a family. Vampires are presumed to be sterile; they cannot nurse or give birth to children. This is probably because they are undead."_

"That look on his face….he wants this. And I cannot give it…"

_"Amaryllis you must understand that you are still young. When you are older and are ready you will be able to do what you wish. But until then, he will not have you. He knows better." _Amaryllis balled her fists and gave a low growl.

"Fine. He can have that whore. He can have all the whores he wants…but I won't be there." Amaryllis backed out of the door way and walked down the hall, stepping down the staircase with haste.

_"I think you may be taking this too personally, Amaryllis. You know very well that that girl more than likely means nothing to him. She's just there to satisfy his need. That's all." _Amaryllis made her way to the front door and slammed it shut.

_"I'm sure he heard tha_-

"I don't care!" A small tear rolled down the leftside of her cheek. She immediately wiped it away. "I will be weak no more. I'll prove to Sebastian that I can be strong, stronger than any woman or any man!" The wolf began to walk away from the industrial area, towards the small stream she found 

with Sebastian. Perhaps she would go further into the canyons when she found them. This way, Sebastian wouldn't be able to find her so easily.

"I'm going to train until I pass out, voice."

_"You're a fool. You would put yourself through pain and exhaustion just to prove something to the vampire?"_

"It seems that way doesn't it? But it's not just Sebastian…it's my father too…"

_3 hours later…_

It was bright outside. The sun had finally come out. Amaryllis wiped the sweat off her forehead and continued her exercise. With her mind, she levitated large boulders to different positions without breaking concentration. So far, she was able to stack three boulders on top of each other without putting too much strain on herself. After each stack, she rested for a while to let her mind relax. Headaches came by force, but the wolf refused to give up.

_"You should rest, Amaryllis. Putting too much strain on the body will kill you. These powers are not without consequence. You must practice slowly in order to bend them to your will." _Amaryllis released the rock from her telekinetic grab and fell to the floor.

"Fuck," she breathed. Exhaustion consumed her and she lay motionless. "I don't need forewarning from you. I realize that these powers will hurt me if I use them carelessly." Amaryllis sat up and rested against a boulder. "Am I at least making progress?"

_"Somewhat. But you use too much energy to lift the boulders. You need to balance out how much you use. With this amount you'd be able to carry at least ten men without much trouble. Also, you _

_lift objects with your hand, right? Try lifting them with just your mind; control them as if you had no arms." _The wolf nodded and stood, and did what she was told. She squinted hard and tried to focus on the floating rock. It dipped up and down as Amaryllis moved it across to the other side. Her unstable concentration was making it difficult for her to levitate.

"Gah!" The rock dropped to the ground and Amaryllis fell to her knees. "Hm. It's hard!"

_"It is. But if you master this technique, you'll be unstoppable. Kain uses his telekinesis with his hand. Imagine surpassing him by using your mind only."_

"Can he not move things with just his mind?"

_"I'm not sure. He probably figured that using his arm made things much easier. Taking the time to actually learn telekinesis with this method is very consuming. And we both know your father does not have time. Why take the bumpy road when the smooth one is easier?" _Amaryllis stood and sighed.

"Because…the bumpy one is worth it." Again, Amaryllis levitated the rock, trying to keep it balanced, across to the other side.

_"Amaryllis. There is something that I need to tell you."_

"You can say it. I'm listening."

_"Telekinesis is not your only power." _ Amaryllis immediately dropped the rock and sat down.

"What? Not my only power?"

_"No. There is another…a weapon if you will, that dwells in the depths of the underworld. It remains dormant until someone summons it."_

"Really?" Amaryllis asked, eager to know like a small child.

_"Aye. Not just anyone can summon this weapon, only those with darkness inside them can summon the blade."_

"It's a blade? Well, how do I summon it!? What do I need to do!?" The voice chuckled.

_"In order to summon this sword, you must have hatred in your heart. Amaryllis, you do not have much of that. Second, you must have two sacrifices from yourself to summon it: a fragment of your soul and your blood. To sustain the sword, to keep it with you, you must feed it blood constantly. If the blade becomes weak or deprived of blood, it will disappear back into the underworld to feed."_

"Hatred, blood and a fragment of my soul. That should be simple enough."

_"Don't get hasty, child. This sword thrives on darkness. You won't be able to summon it because you are not in the dark; you don't have enough hatred. If you had the intention to kill like Kain, then perhaps there would be hope. But unless you can fill your body and soul with darkness, you won't be able to wield the blade."_

"For once, I think you're right. Then what must I do to obtain hatred?"

_"The easiest thing would be for you to dig up the most hurtful memories in your thoughts and become angry. Once you've completed that, you must spill the blood of the innocent. Kill as many mortals as you possibly can; release you anger on them. Let the world know why you hate it, Amaryllis." _The wolf bit her lip and stood against the boulder.

"That is asking a lot out of me. Are you sure this would be worth it?"

_"If you want to surpass everyone that doubts you, then yes it is. But know this, Amaryllis: the blood that is spilt is on your hands, not mine." _ Amaryllis sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. Sweat attached itself to her palm and she wiped it on her shirt.

"This is quite a difficult choice. I really do not want to kill anyone, especially innocent humans. But I desire power."

_"Choose wisely, Amaryllis. Once you've killed, it will be hard to stop. Make sure you're able to control yourself if things get out of hand. I can guarantee you that you'll be summoning that sword quite often. Don't let it be the outlet to your hate." _Amaryllis groaned and looked towards the Industrial Quarter.

"Only factory workers spend the day here. I need to go somewhere where there are more people. Hopefully I can do this quick before Sebastian calls the Sarafan on me." Amaryllis closed her eyes and tried to remember the past. When she was younger, there had been some things her brothers had said that stuck.

_"Have fun with the dog."_

_"It's not that hard to 'fetch' Amaryllis!"_

_"I hate you." _ Amaryllis began to feel anger coursing through her veins. Her hands tensed at the memories from the past. Her eyes flickered open and glowed a dark blue. Her teeth lengthened and she fell on all fours.

"I think I made my decision, voice. But I cannot go into town like this. I must find a disguise of some sort. If the Sarafan catch a glimpse of me I'll be in for it. Sebastian will kill me."

_"It would be wise to find means of camouflage before entering the city. And Sebastian won't kill you, if he attempts to…he will die."_

"We shall see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please don't kill me! Please don't-mmmhhhh." A claw covered the mouth of an innocent woman. Amaryllis had the female on the floor, beaten and bruised all over her mortal body. The wolf grinned, revealing her sharp canines to the woman.

"Shhhh. You shouldn't be yelling like that. It's not lady like." In one swift motion, Amaryllis broke the mortal's neck. Blood formed around the two, the wolf quickly rose. "I hope it comforts you knowing that your sacrifice will only make me stronger," she smirked, pulling the hood of the black cloak down further. She looked both ways before disappearing further into the alley. Stench from the sewer pipes disbursed into the air, creating an atmosphere that smelled of death. Crates and drum cans littered the alley ways as Amaryllis made her way through.

"What are you doin' down 'ere?" Amaryllis stopped in her tracks and grinned under her hood. Out from the shadows stepped four, thug looking men, each with his own weapon.

"Just passing by, sirs. What are you doing down here?"

"Are you trying to be funny, bitch?"

"We rule these alleys, whore!"

"I think it's time we teach 'er a lesson, eh?" The men laughed and drew there weapons. Amaryllis stood still and crossed her arms.

"Alright, concentrate. Don't use too much energy on one man," she whispered to herself. The closest man towards her came forward in an attempt to hit her. The wolf stopped him with her mind, and everyone else froze.

"Hey! What the hell?"

"Now, focus on the direction you want the object to go," she whispered. The thug was lifted several feet in the air and was tossed to the left, slamming into the wall, unconscious. The other thugs looked towards Amaryllis and slowly began to retreat. The wolf bared her fangs and growled.

"Unless you have a death wish I suggest you leave," she snarled. The thugs retreated towards the other alley way and disappeared. Amaryllis smirked in satisfaction. "I did it," she said to herself.

_"That you did child. Next time, try to be faster with you powers. You will lose if you are that slow the next time. Imagine facing a vampire, like Kain, whose speed is ten times that of a human. You must know what you're going to do before you do it, Amaryllis. If you fail to be a step ahead of the enemy, you will fall." _Amaryllis nodded and continued down the alley and onto the streets. Seeing that there were too many mortals, Amaryllis telepathically spoke to the voice.

"Am I ready to try the summoning now?"

_"I don't know. Do you feel like your heart is black enough and your soul, filled with darkness?"_

"Yes. I despise all humans and vampires. I hate the world for condemning me."

_"Then find a secure place…it is there I will tell you what to do next." _ Amaryllis complied and back tracked her way to where she started near the canyons. The sky had turned a deep red, almost the color of blood. It will be sunset soon, she thought. Sebastian must be worried…no, maybe not. After an hour, Amaryllis finally reached her destination. It seemed much more frightening in the canyons at night than it is during the day. Owls and demons roamed the gorges of the canyons. Amaryllis did not dare enter without the proper training.

"I am here, voice. Now what?" The voice chuckled.

_"Eager are we? No matter, I can see why. First, you must draw all you hatred to the center of your body. Let that point be your outlet. Next, you must cut your palm, whichever method you choose to do it, as long as you draw enough blood. Once you've done that, you must exhale a fragment of your soul out through your lips and into your other palm. After you have created a stable hold on it, combine the soul with the hand that you want to wield the sword with. So, for example, if you wish to wield it with your right hand, you will draw blood there and hold the soul in the other hand. Then, hold the hand with the combined sacrifices out as if you were making a horizontal slash. Start from left and end on the right. It is then the sword should appear in you grasp."_

"That's it?" she sarcastically replied. "How am I supposed to be quick enough to summon the blade if I'm being attacked?"

_"You must figure this out. Practicing this method would be a good start. But heed my warning, Amaryllis. You may use the blade to do your bidding and to aid you, but you can only use up so much of your blood and soul. If you decide to use the sword for long periods, you'll eventually bleed dry or have you soul reaped from your body. If that happens…you will die." _Amaryllis' eyes went wide.

"Why? Why must everything have a price?"

_"Because…if everything was free, there would be nothing to want. Nothing is free, Amaryllis. Remember that. Now, see if you can summon the blade with the instructions I gave you." _Amaryllis nodded and closed her eyes. Everything must go to the core, she thought. All the hatred must meet there. Once she felt ready, Amaryllis bit her right palm with her fangs and let the blood drip. She licked the crimson liquid off her lips and looked to her other palm.

_"Do it again."_

"What?"

_"Look at your right palm." _Amaryllis obeyed, only to be disappointed. Her hand had healed, the wound was gone. She sighed in frustration. _"You have to be faster. Know what you're doing before you do it." _The wolf took a deep breath and tried again. Only this time, while she was biting her palm, her soul was on its way out of her mouth. Only a small fragment, she advised. As her mouth released her palm, she immediately blew the soul fragment into the other palm, held it there and combined them before the wound could close.

"Now, for the slash." Grasping the combined sacrifices, she made the horizontal slash from left to right. Almost instantly, a bright glow escaped her palm. A handle formed in her grasp, revealing the hilt and the rest of the blade. It was very large. It had to be some sort of claymore blade. (A/N: If any of you've seen Cloud's buster sword from FF VII: advent children, it's in that kind of shape and size. I've added my own decorations to it though. :D) After the glow had cleared, the sword was visible to make out. On the end of the hilt was a silver wolf head, followed by a black sort of grip. At the base of the blade was a bat like wing, starting from the base to the near end of the point.

"What an unusual looking sword." In an instant, a round bulge formed in the center of the blade. Amaryllis dropped it in fear and stepped back. The bulge opened, revealing a red eye with a vertical slit pupil. (lol Kinda looks like Nightmare's sword's eye from Soul Calibur 2). In the blink of an eye, the sword rose up and implanted itself in the ground. The eye looked around, seeing as it was not in the underworld anymore, and stopped when it seen Amaryllis. The eye narrowed.

**"Who dares summon Nightwing?"**

**LOL Well that's the end of this chapter. I really hope you guys like it. I spent nearly all day on it. Come on, I chose to write this over studying for my Japanese test. Please review and tell me what you think. :D – Lil V. :D**


	18. Not Enough

**Yay! This is update three of four! Woo Hoo!! I feel proud that I'm actually updating. :D Wow…ok well, this continues where the previous chapter left off. This will be longer because I plan to write some drama! :D A little warning before I begin: there will be some PG-13 stuff going on here. IT's nothing nasty or horrible. If you don't like, don't read, just wait for my next update…twenty years from now :p jk but seriously, you've been warned…**

**Not Enough**

The wolf shivered in fear as the sword's eye targeted her like she was the enemy. What was she supposed to do? She just couldn't destroy or harm the sword she had summoned on her own, not with the blood and soul fragment she had used.

**"Who has summoned me?" demanded the sword. "Who believes they wield enough courage to wield me?" **

"Voice, you didn't tell me it could talk…or scare!"

_"You didn't ask, Amaryllis. I assumed that you had some idea." _The wolf swallowed hard.

"You assumed wrong." With all the strength she had, Amaryllis stood slowly, careful not to provoke the talking sword any more than she had. The red eye narrowed and the wolf put her hands up in defense. "I mean you no harm. But if you want an answer to your question, it was I that summoned you here." The eye widened and the sword let out a sinister laugh.

**"You!? You are nothing but a child, a wasteful piece of flesh. How could you ever think you have the privilege of calling me here?" **Amaryllis frowned.

"I have called you to my world so that you may serve _me_. If you want to insult me that is fine, but do not make the mistake of calling me a child. I am more powerful than you can understand. And I won't hesitate to destroy you." The sword gave another laugh.

**"You think that I would fear you? Foolish, girl. Don't waste my time. I have souls I need to harvest in the underworld." **The wolf growled and seized the sword with her mind. Its eye widened in confusion.

**"What is this power?" **It was Amaryllis' turn to laugh.

"This is only a small taste of what I am capable of. Now unless you want to be the size of a coin, you will do as I command." A low growl came from the sword and the eye closed.

**"How is it that **_**you **_**possess abilities far greater than my own?" **it replied without opening its eye.The wolf bared her fangs and tightened her telekinetic hold on the blade.

"I don't have time to be answering your foolish questions. All I want is an answer from you. You are either with me or against me. Choose now!" commanded Amaryllis. The blade opened its eye, an unusual sigh emerged.

**"It seems that there is not much of a choice. Very well, girl, I shall serve you. Need I warn you about your sacrifices? It is your life that you're risking." ** The wolf released the blade, the point piercing the ground with a loud 'clink.'

"Let me worry about that. As of now I am your mistress, and you are bound to me until I say otherwise. You will come forth when called; when you are needed to aid. But for now, I have no use for you. So go, sword. Go back to the depths of the underworld until you are summoned once again."

**"Yes, mistress. I live to serve you," it replied bitterly. "My name is Nightwing, not sword! If you are to command me, have the decency to call me by my name." **The wolf sighed.

"Very well, Nightwing. Return to your home and feed." Amaryllis dusted herself off and pulled her hood over her head. "Oh. And call me Amaryllis. I don't really like the sound of 'mistress' coming from my weapon. Or anyone else, for that matter." The eye of the blade crinkled, almost as if it was smiling. If it had a mouth, Amaryllis was sure it would be smiling.

**"It will be done." **The eye closed, and in an instant, the blade vanished into a cloud of black smoke. The wolf watched as the darkness faded into nothing.

_"That went surprisingly well, girl. I'm impressed." _ Amaryllis smirked.

"I'm not so bad with negotiations, voice. I'm heart-broken that you would think less of me."

_"I would call that blackmailing more than a negotiation. The blade presented no terms. You were unfair, Amaryllis." _ The wolf shrugged.

"I do what I must to get my way."

_"That kind of thinking will get you killed." _Amaryllis noticed the sun had begun to set; it would be a good idea to head home now. The canyons were not a safe place to be when it was dark. Even with the divine powers she possessed, Amaryllis could not win a battle in the dark, not on this turf. Lots of training would have to commence in order to get the wolf used to different environments. If she trained hard enough, things would turn out fine.

Amaryllis sighed and began walking down the path into town. It had suddenly dawned on her that she was alone. She did have the voice inside her head, but he wasn't someone who could be there to comfort her, to hold her in an embrace, to let her know that she was protected. Thinking about the 

word protected, Amaryllis thought of Sebastian. Such a good looking man he was. He played the gentleman part well, and had a smart ass charm to go with it. It did balance things out, at least to the wolf. She couldn't wait to get home to see him again, hoping that he was finished with whatever 'business' he had to take care of earlier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amaryllis opened the front door slowly, not wanting to make any sounds that would startle the vampire. She stuck her head in and looked around. The room was empty, and the fire that was lit earlier was doused. The second floor was filled with light; the wolf figured Sebastian must be upstairs. She sighed in relief and stepped through the door, closing it behind her. With a smile on her face, Amaryllis removed her black cloak and set it on one of the chairs.

"You're late." The wolf closed her eyes and muttered curses under her breath. She turned her head slightly to see Sebastian standing at the top of the staircase, arms leaning on the rail. Fortunately for Amaryllis, she could not see the vampire's expression from where she was standing. His silhouette was only visible in the light. The wolf regained her posture and folded her arms.

"I didn't know I had a curfew." Sebastian pushed himself from the rail and slowly descended the stairs.

"You don't. But I expected you to have some respect for me and be here before dark. You are only thirteen, Amaryllis. You are far too young to be out on your own."

"Age is just a number. I'm here aren't I?" Sebastian had reached the bottom and placed his hands on his hips. The wolf's eyes narrowed. The vampire was shirtless. That's great, she thought. Tease me while I get yelled at.

"That's not the point! You could've been hurt or killed out there. You don't know your way around here like I do, Amaryllis. Have I taught you nothing?" Amaryllis rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry _father _it must have slipped my mind. I'll remember that next time," she replied, walking to her room. She was stopped by Sebastian's arm.

"Look at me." Amaryllis sighed and gave Sebastian the most sinister look she could come up with. He frowned.

"Do not walk away when I am talking to you."

"You can't tell me what to do!" she growled, trying to free herself from the vampire.

"This is my house, and while you are a guest here you will obey my rules!"

"Is that so? Well what if I don't want to obey your rules? What are you going to do, punish me?"

"I can if you keep running your foul mouth!" The wolf snarled.

"I don't want to continue this conversation, vampire. You're boring me to death, really." Sebastian wrapped his arms around Amaryllis to prevent her from escaping. The wolf responded by struggling to get free, and by doing so, she sent them both to the floor.

"Now you will listen to me," Sebastian began through gritted teeth. "I am the boss in this house and you will do whatever I say when I say it. I was kind enough to let you stay here so the least you can do is show me some respect!"

"I'm not your puppet!"

"I have spoken!"

"You're not my father! You can't tell me to do things I don't want to do! I'm not one of your whores!" Sebastian's faced turned red, his body filling with rage. Amaryllis gave a small yelp when she was turned on her back, the vampire straddling her waist.

"One of my whores!? Where the fuck did you come up with that!?" The sudden change in tone caught the wolf by surprise.

"Don't play stupid, asshole! You can't sit here and tell me you don't remember the one you were humping earlier!"

"What!? You were…were…" Sebastian stopped, feeling as though someone had just bashed his brains in with a brick. Amaryllis mentally smiled.

"Yes I saw the whole thing. You both seemed to like it. I didn't know you gave it from behind."

"Shut up! You had no right…it was…none of your business," he replied in a low voice.

"Oh I know I wasn't supposed to be snooping around, but I was only looking for you," she replied honestly. "And when I came across that room, I knew exactly where you were and what you were doing. I'm quite jealous." Sebastian's nostrils flared.

"You're a bitch, Amaryllis. How dare you invade my privacy? Do you not have enough of your own that you must take mine?" The wolf laughed.

"Please, Sebastian. You think I would waste my precious time bothering you when I could be training instead? What a fool you are to think as such." Sebastian said nothing. "If you had been careful and wise you would have done your business somewhere else. I stumbled upon you by accident."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not you prick! Do you think I wanted to watch you?"

"That's exactly what I think! I think you wished it could've been you I was humping, but you knew it would never be you. So you stayed and enjoyed the show because you were too horny to budge."

"You wish! Believe me if I wanted to get fucked in the ass by a vampire, I wouldn't have to look far. And I could think of plenty of things to arouse myself than watch you and your slut have sex!" Sebastian was dumb-struck. He pinned Amaryllis' arms above her head with one hand and lowered his head inches from her mouth.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that if I offered myself to you, that you would not have me."

"No. You're sick!"

"Am I?" Sebastian smiled and leaned down lower to whisper into the wolf's ear. "I think that you would." Shivers were sent up Amaryllis' spine and she swallowed in anxiety. Never before had she been thankful for darkness; if there had been light, she'd be as red as a tomato.

"You think wrong, vampire. I will not lay here and let you bribe me into having sex with you. Now let me up, I need my rest." Sebastian put more weight onto Amaryllis, giving her the impression that he was not about to get up. The vampire chuckled.

"Who said I was bribing you?"

"I don't have time for this game, Sebastian. I have a long day tomorrow and I'd like to get some sleep."

"Is that right? You know any woman would give their souls to have the opportunity that you do at this very moment. Of course, I pick my selection for the week, since the whores so willingly come to me at my whim. But, in your case, I am coming to you."

"I feel so special, Sebastian. I can't think of any other time in my life that I've felt like such a slut," she replied sarcastically. "Have you even considered the age difference? I'm far too young for you." The vampire smirked.

"I thought age was just a number?" Amaryllis opened her mouth to protest, but instead gave a sigh. She had fallen into her own trap. Sebastian raised a brow. "I know for a fact that it does not determine skill. Am I right? I have a feeling that you're capable of satisfying a man, despite your age." The wolf growled in anger.

"You're a bastard! The only man I will ever satisfy is the one I end up marrying. I will not do anything with you, so for the last time, get off or I'll make you get off!" No words came out of Sebastian's mouth. Instead, he let his gaze wander along the wolf's body. How perfect she was to him; her body was flawless. "Pervert. Stop looking at me like that!" The vampire's eyes met those of Amaryllis.

"I could tell you the same. I've seen how you look at me, Amaryllis. I'm not as dumb-witted as you think. And I know for a fact that if we did something together, you would not regret it."

"Don't get full of yourself, vampire. What makes you think I would even consider it?" Sebastian smiled.

"You have powers that only the divine possess, Amaryllis. If you truly wanted me to stop, you would have silenced me when I walked down those stairs. So don't tell me that you dislike your current position, or demand that I remove myself from your…" Sebastian made a thrust with his hips and 

Amaryllis let out an unwanted moan. "…tight spot. I know you want me…and I want you," he finished with a purr. The wolf closed her eyes, embracing the warmth between her and Sebastian. This is what she wanted, what she desired ever since she had met the vampire. To feel a sense of lust overpowering her body was a dream come true.

"It's true," she replied opening her eyes. "I've always wanted you from the very beginning. But as much as I want you, it doesn't overshadow the fact that I need you. I'm sorry Sebastian. I cannot allow this to finish in one night." Amaryllis grabbed Sebastian with her mind power and raised him up so that she could be free of his embrace. Once he was on his feet again, the wolf released her grab.

"What do you mean in one night?" Amaryllis sighed.

"I mean that if you love me, this will not end in one night." The vampire crossed his arms.

"All I _ask_ is one night, Amaryllis. Do not make things difficult for yourself. Just a few hours of your time and lust, that's it. I'm not in love with you." The heart in the wolf's chest shattered and she bit back sobs. It felt as though the world around her was collapsing and she had no way to escape it. Does God truly hate me? She thought. Does he wish for me to suffer, so much that he would make me feel unwanted and alone? The wolf was confused. Sebastian was all she ever wanted, all she ever dreamed about. How could the only person that made you feel alive turn out to be the same person who made you feel dead? It didn't make sense, not to Amaryllis. This was just too good to be true.

"My decision still stands, Sebastian. Goodnight." The vampire did not reply. And that was that. Amaryllis closed her door softly, not wanting to bring up suspicion that she was hurt or angry. But as soon as her bed came into view, she jumped into it and began sobbing into the pillows.

_"I warned you, Amaryllis. I told you that he only brought trouble," _said the voice.

"But why, voice? Why doesn't he love me?"

_"He is probably not capable of such feelings. Many vampires kill their emotions to become the killers they are. And considering how he served under Kain in the past, I'm certain he was drained of all that made him human. Even so, Sebastian might not have even considered going on with you. To him, you are just a child. Until you show him that you have the insight and responsibility of an adult, you will remain a child." _Amaryllis shook her head.

"It's still not fair," she muffled into the pillows. "I can give him all that he wants. He's not even giving me a chance!"

_"Are you sure you can give him everything, Amaryllis? Sex is not all he's looking for. You must be honest with him, trustworthy, loving, caring, and respectful. You have to realize that it takes a lot of effort to make a relationship like this work. Don't expect everything to be cheerful in the morning and end in harmony at the end of the day, everyday. That's not how things work. Heed my words. Love yourself before you love another. If you can wake up every morning and smile because you're happy to be you, then you can go on and do the same for someone else. But until then, you have to wait." _Amaryllis wiped away her tears and moved to sit at the edge of the bed. She hung her head low and closed her eyes.

"I see. I suppose I don't love myself right now. But maybe with some self-reflection, things will be alright. And I agree with you. I can't give Sebastian all those things. I most likely won't be there every single time he needs me. I don't know if I'll ever measure up to his standards, or gain the ability to love like he wants. Perhaps it was lust I was feeling and not love." Amaryllis shook her head and sighed. "It doesn't matter. I can't let this interfere with my training or my plans to avenge myself. But I can say something that will not change. When I get stronger, faster, and wiser, I will not have time to worry about love. In fact, it will not be in my heart. It's too bad, really. Sebastian has no idea; by destroying something good, he created something evil." The wolf lay back down on the bed with her hands behind 

her head, and smiled. "He will see his mistakes and pay for them someday. When I have become the ultimate warrior, he who is not with me is against me. And if Sebastian happens to be against me, then I will kill him without hesitation." In that moment, Amaryllis' eyes changed from light blue to dark blue surrounded by black. "My day is coming voice. It's just a matter of time."

**Finished with this chapter!! Whoopie for me!! Another story updated :D I feel great! Well, idk about you guys, but I feel a bit sad that Sebastian has no feelings of love towards Amaryllis. / Yes, I am cruel. But it will all be cleared up soon. I promise that this will tie in to the story later on. :D I hope you guys enjoyed it somewhat. Please let me know how I did :D-Lil V.**


	19. Don't Look Back In Anger

**Yes, I'm still alive. :D I hope everyone enjoys this update :D**

**Don't Look Back In Anger**

"I am not going to speak to him, voice. I've already made my decision," said Amaryllis while fixing her hair. "He has made me angry."

_"Can you not forgive and forget?" _ The wolf sighed and smoothed the wrinkles out of her shirt.

"No," she began. "He is a pig and has degraded me. This cannot just get pushed aside, voice. It's not that simple." After the feud with Sebastian the other night, Amaryllis found it very hard to think straight. Not to mention the voice that would not leave her alone until she apologized. The vampire started it and the wolf ended it; nothing more or less.

_"Fine. Have it your way, Amaryllis. I will say no more on the matter." _The wolf smiled.

"Good. That's what I like to hear." Having won the mind battle, Amaryllis opened her door and made her way into the living room. It was dark and had an unusual coldness as she went forward. The bitter, dry air nearly made the wolf cough as she walked passed the dining room and fireplace.

"What in the…?"

_"Are you scared of the dark, Amaryllis?" The voice taunted. "Maybe you should get a lantern if you're afraid." _The wolf rolled her eyes.

"Shut up. I am not afraid of anything," she countered. "The way the room feels just makes my skin crawl that's all it is." Finally reaching the front door, the wolf cautiously departed, relieved she had made it out without being discovered. The next step would be to travel to the canyons. From this point on, Amaryllis had no choice but to train everyday until she was sure Kain could be defeated…or at least put in his place. And yet, the wolf had no idea what the outcome would be.

"_I said enough! The only reason I keep you alive is because I took you in as a very young child. I would go back on my word if I dispatched you now." _ That was painful to hear. _"Why must you be so arrogant? You think a few exercises will be enough for you to even harm me?" _That was very heartbreaking, considering how easily Kain had grabbed her by the throat. _"How dare you even think you have what it takes to challenge me? The idea itself is pathetic. You can't even control your own powers yet." _Amaryllis clenched her hands in anger at the memories of her degradation. How was it that Kain seemed to think she was little and helpless? Could it be because in his eyes, Amaryllis was only a child that was capable of nothing?

"I'll control my powers soon enough. Until then, enjoy the days you have left to live."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sebastian lay wide-awake in his bed, staring off into space at the ceiling. He didn't sleep much the previous night. He couldn't stop thinking about the fight between him and Amaryllis. Sure it wasn't something to dwell on, but the girl had left her mark on him.

_"I mean that if you love me, this will not end in one night." _Sebastian had no idea what to make of this. Perhaps it was a misunderstanding, he thought. How could anyone love me? He shook his head in doubt.

"No one can," he whispered and rolled over on his side. The vampire needed to speak with Amaryllis, urgently. He had to clear up all the misunderstandings and set things right. The thought of not speaking to the wolf would destroy whatever good was left in him; the silence would be deafening. He scrambled out of his bed, much too fast for his own good, and tripped over the rug on the floor.

"Ugh," he replied, applying pressure to the pain on his head. Once on his feet again, Sebastian rushed down the hallway and stairs, stopping in front of Amaryllis' door. He took a deep breath and gave a few knocks.

"Amaryllis?" There was no answer. Sebastian bit his lip and knocked again. "Amaryllis, are you there?" Again, there was no answer. "Alright I'm coming in." The door was opened slowly. The vampire peeked inside hoping to find the wolf within, sleeping soundly. To his uttermost surprise, she was not there. He cursed under his breath and left the room.

"Training, no doubt," he whispered. As much as it hurt him, he wasn't shocked to find her gone. In fact, she probably wanted to avoid any confrontation as much as possible. The vampire slumped into a chair in the living room. He put a hand to his chin, as if deep in thought, and sighed.

"I'll just wait. She'll come home eventually." He looked out his window, observing how early it was in the day. "I just hope she doesn't come home too late."

_5 hours later…_

**"You're a pathetic creature, girl," said Nightwing. "You couldn't lift me to save your life." **Amaryllis sat on the ground, trying desperately to catch her breath.

"Be…be silent…stupid, stupid sword." The sword chuckled in reply. The wolf rose to her feet and tried to lift the blade once more. She took hold of the hilt for a good 5 seconds, and then dropped it like it weighed a ton. "But…why?"

**"Honestly, do you really think that you can wield me with **_**those **_**arms? Ha! Unless you can build up your strength you will never be able to use me in battle." **Amaryllis growled.

"My body is fit, just look at my stomach." The sword let out another chuckle.

**"What does that matter? You're not going to lift me with your stomach." **The wolf crossed her arms.

"How then…what am I supposed to do?"

**"Plenty of upper body exercises, of course. What? Did you think that I was going to cast a spell on you so that you wouldn't have to do the work? Ha! Foolish little girl."**

_"You see, Amaryllis? I'm not the only one who thinks you're foolish." _

"Shut up in there," she growled at the voice, tapping the side of her head. "This does not concern you."

_"Well considering that I agree with Nightwing, I believe it does." _Amaryllis clenched her fists together in frustration.

"That's it, I'm finished for today. I need to go clean up and eat." Nightwing narrowed its eye.

**"Already? I thought you had more will power than that, girl. You've disappointed me." **Amaryllis shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm tired! I haven't had any food and I can't work on an empty stomach. Besides…I have to go through physical conditioning before I can wield you anyhow."

**"Am I free to leave then?" **The wolf rolled her eyes.

"Yes." The sword closed its eye and disappeared within a cloud of black smoke without as much as a goodbye. "I will never understand that stupid sword, voice. He acts like you, except he's more…insulting."

_"I feel honored being compared to a blade with one eye," it replied sarcastically._

"Well…technically it's more than you have. In fact, you don't have any. And seeing through mine does not count because…they're mine." A low growl emerged from within the wolf's stomach. "I need food."

_"You're always eating, girl. You're going to end up getting very fat. And when that happens, you'll never hear the end of it." _Amaryllis frowned and began walking towards home.

"I refuse to let myself go, voice. I will always maintain a healthy body." She smirked. "I hope that knowledge comforts you."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sebastian slicked his hair back with his pale fingers and took a deep breath, looking over his reflection in the mirror. It disappointed him. His flesh had turned even paler as the hours went by. Dark circles had formed under his eyes and his body had gotten weaker for reasons unknown. Of course, he had not fed all day. And so, the vampire concluded that it must be hunger and the need for sleep. Today was not a day to move about. In fact, the vampire never left his quarters. Instead of traveling outside the industrial areas to the more luxurious parts of Nosgoth, like Provance, Sebastian had decided it would be best to remain at home. For the most part, he actually enjoyed the peace and quiet and not having to worry about the Sarafan contacting him for an assignment.

Sebastian gave a nod when his hair was in place and sat in his previous chair. He began twiddling his thumbs nervously and tapping his foot on the floor. Before he knew it, the vampire caught himself and put a hand on his knee to calm his nerves. This is ridiculous, he thought. And it was. All he had to do was apologize to Amaryllis for being such a bastard the other night.

"What if she silences me this time?" he asked himself and then chuckled at the thought. "Nonsense." Much to the vamprie's surprise, Amaryllis walked through the front door, earlier than 

expected. Sebastian stood up and placed his hands on his hips, trying to maintain his composure. Any smiles or frowns from before were erased from his face, and had been replaced with nothing. Not even his lips produced the slight curve of a grin or a smirk; his lips were motionless. The wolf attempted to take a step towards her room but stopped when she saw Sebastian.

"Aren't you supposed to be humping someone right about now?" she asked questionably. The vampire raised his brow, but his expression remained the same.

"No. Should I be?" The wolf was surprised that his reply was not insulting or hadn't caused him to get angry. She gave a shrug.

"I don't know. I just assumed. I wouldn't want to intrude on anything." She gave a long yawn and stretched her arms above her head.

"You were training?" Amaryllis gave a sigh. It can't be that obvious, she thought. I mean I'm only covered in dirt and sweating like a pig.

"Yes," she simply replied. "In fact I should be getting some extra clothes so I can bathe. If you don't mind…" Sebastian blocked her way and folded his arms. "Please, not this again," she whined.

"We need to talk."

"Grr. Right now?"

"Yes." Amaryllis sighed and took a seat on the carpet, not wanting to dirty the couches. Sebastian just sat in one of the fireplace chairs and turned it so he faced the wolf.

"Look, Amaryllis. About yesterday…I didn't mean to become angry with you or try to force sex upon you. I was a little upset because you…well, _saw _me and that woman. I know you stumbled upon me by accident, but you also did break the rules of entering the second floor. And if you obeyed those 

rules, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Amaryllis nodded, but didn't shun the fact that this was _not _all her fault. "Aside from that little incident, I just wanted to apologize to you for…" Sebastian paused momentarily and scratched the back of his neck. "Insulting you, embarrassing you, belittling you…I mean, I don't know why I said all those things, Amaryllis, but I can assure you that none of them are true."

"I see. I suppose I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have broken the rules or called you names. It was very _immature _of me." Sebastian chuckled and gave a small nod.

"Alright. That seems fair." There was a long silence between the two and Amaryllis began to feel a hot rush on her cheeks.

"Well, is it safe to say that we are done here?" Sebastian rose from his seat and smiled.

"Yes, of course. As long as we see our mistakes and are sorry for them, that is." The wolf nodded and proceeded to get clothes out of her room. When she left the room, Sebastian let out a big sigh. What a relief that was. Fortunately for him, things went smoother than planned. Now all that burdened him was lifted and Sebastian never felt more relaxed. He was glad that Amaryllis paid attention to what he had to say, and that there were no arguments or disagreements. But there was that _love_ thing the wolf said the previous night that had not been discussed yet.

Amaryllis opened her door and returned with what seemed to be clothes in her arms.

"I'm going to bathe now, Sebastian. I shouldn't be long." Just before the wolf departed, the vampire snatched her wrist. Amaryllis looked at her wrist and back at Sebastian.

"Wait, please. There's…something I need to ask you." He looked up at her with pleading eyes and she could tell it was something important. The vampire eyes seemed as if they were trying to scream out whatever Sebastian was planning to say.

"What is it?" Amaryllis asked, kneeling in front of Sebastian. He released her arm and sighed.

"You said something to me the other night that I really hadn't thought about until this morning. I want you to tell me if it was true." Amaryllis cocked her head in a puzzled way.

"Uh…can you refresh my memory? I don't recall saying anything meaningful," she replied coyly.

"You said something similar to…that if I loved you it wouldn't end in one night. I think that's what you said, somewhere along the lines," Sebastian said, placing a hand to his head. Amaryllis went stiff. He actually remembered that?

"Oh…oh that! Um…well…perhaps you misunderstood. I mean after all you _did _say that you didn't love me, right? So I meant to say…uh…" Amaryllis was lost at words. She tried to think of what to say without actually confessing. Sebastian put a finger to her mouth, and leaned closer.

"Do _you _love me?" The vampire removed his finger from the wolf's mouth so that he could get an answer.

"Well…I…um…I mean of course I love you. You've taken care of me all these years-

"No," he said abruptly. "I mean are you _in _love with me?"

"Uh…well you know you're a very nice person, right? And you know that I would do anything for you right?" Sebastian sighed in frustration.

"Look, Amaryllis. I need to know if you have feelings for me. I can't carry on with everyday life unless I know now. So I will ask you again. Are you in love with me?" Amaryllis swallowed and wished there was someway this conversation would end, or at least get postponed. It's now or never, she thought. She took deep breath.

"Yes," she whispered. Sebastian seemed baffled by her answer and leaned back into his chair. Amaryllis didn't know what to make of his reaction, but she really didn't want to stay and see the results. "I'm going to bathe, now." With that said the wolf rose from her position and exited through the front door. The vampire put a hand to his chin in thought, confused and unsure about how to handle what he'd just heard.

"Yes." He repeated Amaryllis' word, and each time it felt good. His heart leapt in his chest with joy. And for the first time in his entire life, Sebastian felt loved. Yet in spite of this, Amaryllis was very young compared to the vampire. So what was he to do? Nowadays it was common to see an older man with a younger girl, but it just didn't seem right to Sebastian. There was nothing wrong with having a relationship with Amaryllis, but he wondered what people would say, what reactions they would give, even thought they didn't really matter anyway. Not to mention what her Kain and her brothers would do if they found out. Sebastian shook his head. He didn't care, and was positive Amaryllis wouldn't either.

"But do I tell her my feelings or wait until she is older?" Things could either turn out better or worse depending on his decision. He could forget the matter altogether and pretend it never happened, or he could come out with his feelings and see where life goes from there. The vampire had to make a call soon before the coin hit the floor. If he waited too long, someone else might steal her heart and in turn crush his own. But if he did tell her, she probably wouldn't know what it took to be in a relationship; things would fall apart.

And so, Sebastian sat there, deep in thought, wondering what to do…

**Ok!! That's the end of this chapter. I know, I know, it seems like a filler. I guess in a way it is and then isn't. Whichever way you look at it is up to you. My apologies for updating very late. I haven't been well lately. I'll skip the details. Haha. So, what should Sebastian decide?? Let me know if you review, it would be appreciated. Thanks :D Lil V. p.s. any suggestions or requests on the other stories are well appreciated as well :D**


	20. Change

**Hello, peeps :D As you all may know, "Lucky Seven" has proved to be just mainly fillers for at least 4-5 chapters. I realize that they are very boring and do not provide much interest, though they were a necessity to plan ahead for other stories and chapters. But as of now, they are no more. I've finally got most of the storyline down in my head, so we should be good for at least 10 chapters. :D Despite the fillers, I do hope you all are still interested in my stories as well as this one. One last note, I just want to say thank you to those who have reviewed and have given me criticism on my work. It goes without saying that, without any of you, I wouldn't be the writer I am today nor would I have the motivation. So again, thank you. Enjoy…**

**Change**

It was cold out. The freezing winters of the north had managed to aggravate the vampires to the point of insanity. It was not only the chill that had brought them to their knees, but the snow itself. The soft ice would melt instantly on contact, at which point it would turn to water: the vile liquid that would dissolve a vampire's skin like acid. And because of this, Raziel wondered why Kain had insisted on residing in Uschtenheim when, clearly, they could all melt from the snow if they were not careful. Of course, up until now, no one had the nerve to question Kain. If the master vampire wished to remain in the cold, then it would be done.

Raziel sat in a chair at his master's bedside and sighed. Kain had been in slumber for two weeks now, and signs of panic and worry began to arise in the firstborn, seeing as no one had been in such a deep sleep for that amount of time. Even the deepest wounds or the failed attempts to feed would not surpass one week. But it wasn't just the sleep itself that concerned Raziel, it was the whole concept of Kain not being able to sense any change within himself or around him. Surely the great lord himself would have some insight on anything amiss, even if it was time-consuming.

Kain's eyebrow's knitted together, causing small wrinkles on his forehead to produce, which were possible signs that he was dreaming. Raziel leaned closer to his father from his position and put a hand just above his mouth, feeling the feathery touches of his hot breath. It must be a nightmare. Kain's breath came in short pants, but there was no indication of any pain. Raziel's hand moved towards his father's cheek; his skin had gotten warmer.

"Raziel?" There was a small, sudden knock at the door that made Raziel withdraw his hand.

"Yes?" He answered in a dry voice. The door opened and Turel stepped inside, shutting the wood behind him. He frowned down at his older brother.

"How is he?" A typical question, Raziel thought. The firstborn turned slightly to face Turel.

"Nothing has changed, he still remains in sleep." He shook his head. "I'm not sure what could have triggered it, but I'm assuming it has something to do with our species." Kain's muscles contracted under the blankets. Raziel moved to pull them higher, stopping at the base of his lord's neck.

"You should rest, brother. You've been here for many days, and the signs of hunger grow on you. I will watch father until you are well fed." Raziel shook his head, his gaze transfixed on Kain's face.

"I'm fine, Turel. Do not be as concerned of me as you should be of our Lord." The younger took in Raziel's form and found it to be more of a grey shade than his usual pale. His eyes were struggling to stay open and Turel could see how much strain he put on his body to remain awake.

A gentle hand landed on Raziel's shoulder, which made him flinch slightly. "I insist," Turel said with a small smile. The firstborn scowled and quickly removed the attached hand from its spot.

"I refuse," he said firmly, "and that is final." Turel barred his fangs, taking a few steps back and locking eyes with Raziel.

"Stubborn, like master Kain," he snarled. Raziel stood from his chair in anger.

"Do not test me, Turel," he said calmly, clenching his jaw. "You of all people know what kind of person I am and what kind of person I could be. Guard that tongue of yours," he warned. Turel straightened his posture, but remained alert.

"I see no reason for me to even bother with you, Raziel," he began seriously, "I'm not sure where my sincerity comes from but you make no acknowledgement of it, especially when you are in need." He folded his arms. "You're quite the masterpiece, aren't you?" Raziel shrugged and opened his arms.

"Shall I remove your tongue altogether, then?" Turel smirked and headed for the door.

"No. Keep yourself there and I shall quiet my tongue so that it bothers the dark prince no more." A firm grip tightened on the knob. "Tell me, does your pride ever allow you to accept your fragility?" Turel turned from the door to face Raziel, who was puzzled.

"Please," he said with a wave of his hand, "no riddles. My mind is severely cracked and does not need to be shattered by your words." Turel chuckled and opened the door.

"I suppose it does not," he said and left the room; the wooden door closed with a small click. Raziel took a seat and stared at Turel's previous spot, trying desperately to figure out what his younger brother had meant. Even if his words seemed absurd or misunderstood, they were bound to have some sort of logic to them, if not wisdom. Still, Raziel didn't have time to spend the day thinking, especially because he never liked to, and he had to keep watch on his father. He sighed and turned to face Kain once more, his vision blurring as he fought to keep himself under control. The candle on the side table flickered periodically until the flame eventually gave out, leaving webs of smoke curling towards the ceiling. It was then that Raziel reached out and touched his father's arm, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I will not leave you. Not now," he yawned and used his free hand to pillow his head on the mattress, "not ever." The firstborn was out, just like the candle. As if on cue, hard muscles tensed underneath the covers and Kain began to breathe at a normal rate. Tired eyes flickered open and consumed the familiar surroundings from which he laid. The weakness in his bones did not make things easier to move nor did they provide any comfort, seeing as he just emerged from his dormant sleep. Kain made an attempt to move but stopped when he felt the burden that prevented him from doing so. He tilted his head to seek out the root of the problem. A smile formed at the corners of his mouth. Raziel's head and arms were draped over Kain's right side; the fledgling snoring from tiresome days and sleepless nights. Of course, there was no surprise that his firstborn would be the one watching over him. Unlike his brothers, Raziel was always around Kain, his loyalty and devotion to his master showed that he'd do anything for him.

"Raziel," Kain murmured as a strong hand moved to stroke Raziel's hair, only to be hindered by the sight of three sharp talons rather than his five previous digits. He clenched them together and the nails made a noise that sounded of two smooth rocks being rubbed against each other. Kain observed in awe by the sight of his new gift, the change that time had brought, and extended them fully, noting how much longer they were. If the days had transformed his fingers into three razor-sharp claws, would they have any effect on…? Kain looked to the foot of his bed.

"I wonder," he whispered as he slid one leg out from beneath the covers. The same awe and amazement danced in his eyes and features. His five toes had been replaced by two large hoof-like nails, seemingly stronger than the previous. They were flexed and produced the same sounds as with his hands. The base of his foot was hard, like stone and not mildly calloused as his human one. Raziel stirred in his sleep and let out a sigh. As before, Kain placed his clawed hand on Raziel's head and began stroking his hair.

"Raziel, my right hand." He smiled and rested his head back on the large pillow. "Soon, you will embrace sleep, and then it will be I that will watch over you." Kain closed his eyes and drifted off.

OoOoOo

Amaryllis had gone to sleep early, informing Sebastian that she had not been feeling well, and guessing that it had to have been something she ate. The vampire complied and made sure the wolf was comfortable, even going as far as sleeping in the living room to make sure he was there when she called. But she never did. It had been a week and Amaryllis made no attempt to budge or even stir in her sleep. At first, Sebastian thought she had caught an illness and her body was prolonging sleep to fight it off. Of course, there was doubt. If an illness could not kill a vampire, let alone damage it, there was no possible way it could infect Amaryllis. But Amaryllis was no vampire. Even so, the pieces would hardly fit unless they were jammed into place, meaning that the wolf was not sick. Instead, Sebastian came to the conclusion that Amaryllis was changing. Although not knowing what kind of change or changes would be brought, he had gone through this sort of metamorphosis before. Perhaps not as drastic physically, but he did emerge with the dark gift Berserk, enabling him to move at incredible speeds, faster than any human and most vampires.

Sebastian sighed and bent down to kiss Amaryllis on her forehead. Her flesh was slightly warmer than his lips, and he brought his head back up. The vampire watched as her chest rose very slowly, almost as if she was on the brink of death. He smiled, thinking back to when he emerged after being dormant for weeks. The pride he felt in his chest lifted as his new gift reminded him of how strong he really was. Everyone had been congratulatory towards him and he never felt so wanted in his un-life. Even Kain, his general, patted him on the back. Sebastian's smile turned to a scowl at the memory of his past superior. They both knew then that Kain would come out just a hair's length stronger each change; even now, Sebastian was sure that the statement remained the same.

Looking back down at Amaryllis, he caressed her cheek and smiled once more.

"You needn't fear me like you do your father. Whatever changes occur between us, I will be there for you." Sebastian withdrew his hand and headed for the exit. Today had been long, and seeing as Amaryllis wouldn't be moving about anytime soon, the vampire thought he'd grab a drink at the tavern to relieve himself of tension. This week had been hectic, so why not take it easy? Taking nothing with him but his money, he threw on his trench coat and left his quarters. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Sebastian looked up at the sky, observing the dark grey clouds that were shielding the sun. It was dark and gloomy out and there was a chill in the air, the perfect weather for a vampire. Well, to Sebastian at least.

Upon reaching the tavern, Sebastian noticed there were not many citizens lingering outside or having multiple drinks inside. He was puzzled by the fact that this particular tavern was popular and was always filled beyond capacity. The factory workers and even the Sarafan soldiers would come here to drink and eventually become intoxicated with alcohol after their shifts. That was until he heard the loud ring of the clock tower bell, did he become familiar of what day it was.

"Sunday," he murmured and stepped inside the warm tavern. Sebastian greeted the tapster and took a stool at the bar. Removing his coat and placing it on the stool next to him, he ordered a glass of amber ale. The tapster nodded, shining a smile at the vampire and went to fetch his drink. He returned with a grin and spun around to see who was inside. Out of the ten tables inside, only four were filled with men and a few of their female companions. On the far side, two figures dressed in black robes drank and conversed, oblivious to Sebastian, as he stared at them.

"Do I know…?" He pondered for a moment. The two had seemed familiar to him, but Sebastian was unsure. He didn't want to approach them and find that he had been mistaken. Such an attempt would more than likely prevent him from returning here, especially if they were regulars.

"Here you are, sir," said the young tapster, placing Sebastian's ale down beside him. She gave him another smile and proceeded to leave when the vampire called her back.

"I don't mean to be nosey, but do you see those two fellows in the black? The woman looked up casually and briefly glanced at the figures.

"I do, sir. Do you have a problem with them?" Sebastian frowned.

"No. I've never seen them before, is all." He shrugged. "But if they are no problem to you, then they are not a problem to me," he finished, taking a sip of his ale. She nodded with a smile and went back to cleaning the glasses. Sebastian sat his drink down and rubbed his hand over his face. Apparently Amaryllis is not the only one who needs some rest. He looked out the window upon hearing the bell once more. Church time, he mused and picked up his glass again.

"Amber ale?" said a deep, almost croaky voice.

"Still drinking that stuff, eh Sebastian?" said a lighter, humorous voice. The ale kissed Sebastian's lips before he slowly brought it down on the counter. His brows knitted together as a wave of nausea hit him and the feeling of familiarity flooded his mind. Ignoring his gut, the vampire turned his stool towards the voices, wearing a mask of shock when he seen their faces.

"Fa…Faustus…Marcus?" The two looked at each other and motioned for Sebastian to follow them to their table. Without hesitation, the vampire grabbed his drink and trailed after them. After all three of them sat in their chairs, Sebastian clasped his hands together, eager to question his fallen comrades.

"What are you both doing here? You're…you're dead." It was difficult for Sebastian to speak, feeling as though he was talking to spirits.

"And you are not?" Marcus replied dryly. "The gods have sided with us, Sebastian. We were given another chance to pursue what we never could in the past." He lifted the beer to his lips. "The centuries have come and gone, life is no longer fun." Marcus took a drink, as did Sebastian, when Faustus began speaking.

"It seems what we thought would be somewhat exciting turned out to be dreadful. Nosgoth is no longer the playground which we ruled in the past. I fear that Marcus and I may be blending in and forced to conform to the humans." Marcus took another drink. "There aren't any of us left, Sebastian. And now, I don't see a point in living. Perhaps I should've stayed in my grave." Faustus drank the rest of his lager and placed the empty glass down. Sebastian placed his empty glass down as well, licking his lips of the remaining ale.

"I see. I must admit, I find your experience somewhat pitiful." He knitted his brows together. "You say life now is boring compared to what we had then? I really don't see a difference." His fingers tapped on the empty glass. "We were under a rule then and we are under a rule now. Both monarchs proved only to be selfish, not wanting to share any glory, always taking it upon themselves to consume everything."

"You mean Kain and the Sarafan Lord?" asked Marcus as he sat back in his chair.

"I do mean those two, yes."

"Speaking of him, whatever happened to our dear general? Does anyone care to share any insight?" The tapster came and sat refills on their table, again leaving with a smile. Sebastian waited until she left to answer.

"He lives," he replied simply, taking a drink. Faustus nearly spit out his drink and Marcus leaned in closer.

"What?"

"I think you've had enough to drink, Sebastian," Marcus began seriously; "It seems you cannot stomach as much ale as you used to. Or perhaps over the years you have clearly lost your mind." Sebastian chuckled and placed his drink on the table.

"My tolerance for alcohol is none of your business. But no, I am still quite sane, even after my murder."

"How do you know he is still alive? Have you seen him?" asked Faustus. Sebastian shook his head.

"Then how do you know he still lives?" The vampire shrugged and took another drink.

"Goddamn you, Sebastian," replied Marcus, clenching his jaw in anger. "That's just like you to play games, you haven't changed." Sebastian chuckled.

"I assure you Marcus that this is no game. I know because his daughter lives with me. She has told me everything, and the way she described him is unmistakable." Faustus blinked in puzzlement while Marcus bit his lip.

"So…the great Kain has a child now, does he?" Marcus shook his head and finished off his beer.

"No. He has _children_. But he only has one daughter."

"What the hell are you doing with his daughter? Haven't you learned from the past what stealing from Kain can do to you?" Sebastian shrugged.

"I didn't take her if that is what you are implying. She came to me because Kain had mistreated her. I'm not so sure of the details, but the bottom line is that she wants revenge." Sebastian finished off 

his ale, and the others remained quiet to hear his explanation. "Apparently she wants to defeat him in battle to gain his respect for having been weak then. But, she's been training everyday from dawn until dusk so…"

"Revenge? Ha! You of all people should have explained to her what the price of revenge is, Sebastian," Marcus said dryly. "Unless of course you took her in for a different purpose…" Faustus laughed and Sebastian shook his head.

"You are twisted, my friend, very twisted. No, she is my friend and far younger than I. Even so, I do not have the heart to take advantage of her." Sebastian chuckled. "If I tried, she'd kill me." The other two became puzzled and exchanged glances. Sebastian continued.

"She is a psychic, like you Marcus, but far more powerful." Marcus licked a fang with his tongue.

"How powerful?" Sebastian raised a brow.

"Let us just say she would put the three of us at mercy without breaking a sweat." Sebastian dug into his pockets and pulled out some bills, placing them on the table. "In fact, I must go and check on her right now." Sebastian stood from the table, as did the other two.

"May we accompany you, Sebastian? I want to see if this girl is as good as you say." Faustus downed his drink.

"Aye, I am also curious to see how the gods have blessed her."

"If you wish, but I warn you, she is changing. I believe her metamorphosis has started and she's been in a slumber for over a week now." The other two nodded, and left the tavern, eager for Sebastian to finish his explanation.

OoOoOo

Raziel awoke suddenly, out of breath and his lips trembling slightly. Only a nightmare, he thought. An unknown hand raked against his head and Raziel stood in defense. His state of shock softened once he realized who had touched him.

"Kain?" His father lay there, resting against the pillow, and grinned at seeing Raziel's face.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Raziel. Did you think I was on the verge of death?" The firstborn had no idea how to react or how to feel in the presence of his father at that moment. Instead, he climbed on the bed with Kain and hugged him, not knowing what else he could do.

"You were asleep…I didn't think you had a chance of waking up." Raziel pulled back and looked into his father's golden eyes. "I thought…I thought I had lost you." Kain sighed and held up his own hand.

"This is what has become of me, Raziel. My hands and feet have been reduced to talons and hooves. I am here, now." He put a hand under Raziel's chin. "Do not underestimate me. Sleep will never take me as its prisoner nor will I leave this earth until I am damn well ready." Raziel swallowed.

"Of course, sire. I'm glad to see that you are well," he said touching the talons with his human hands. "This moment almost feels like a dream." Kain chuckled.

"I doubt that anyone would consider this a dream if I was apart of it." The vampire lord stretched his arms over his head, and Raziel removed himself, seeing as his father was ready to get out of bed. Unfortunately for Kain, his weak legs could not support him, and he sat back down the minute he rose.

"I am weak," he said bitterly. "The effects of a prolonged sleep have drained my body of all its energy. I need to feed." Raziel nodded and offered his neck to his father without question. Upon seeing Raziel's skin color, Kain pushed his son away. "No," he growled. Raziel lifted an eyebrow.

"No? You have not fed in weeks, Kain. We both know how the hunger devours our souls until we have drunk our fill. Please, drink from me." The vampire lord crossed his arms.

"Don't be a fool. From the looks of your skin you have not fed either. Do not try and lecture me about my feeding habits when you cannot even keep up with yours." Kain waved his hand. "Go, and fetch Turel." At the sound of Turel's name, Raziel felt like a boulder crushed his heart. He had dismissed Raziel without a hint of affection or at least gratitude for wanting to feed his master before him. He mentally sighed, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"As you wish," he replied, getting up to find Turel. While leaving the room, Raziel felt the eyes of his master burning into his flesh. And he wondered what had made him so angry. All he did was offer himself, nothing more. Turel. Raziel stopped in the hallway and remembered what his younger brother had told him earlier.

_"Tell me, does your pride ever allow you to accept your fragility?" _ That was it, and now that he had seen his words come alive, he knew what they meant. Kain was too proud to admit that he, like any other vampire, was fragile, though not so much as a human. Apparently Kain didn't want to be seen as soft when he had a choice to bite Raziel's neck. The firstborn glanced behind him at Kain's door, and then continued walking until he reached the stairs. It wouldn't be the first time that his sire's ego was higher than the pillars.

Raziel descended the stairs and his movements were caught by his brothers. He looked down on them midway, and forced a smile. When Turel looked up from his book, Raziel's demeanor changed into envy. Although he did not show it, the firstborn was furious that Kain would feed from Turel and not him.

"Well? Is everything alright?" Turel asked, snapping Raziel out of his daydream. He hadn't realized he was staring.

"Yes. I…" he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "He's waiting for you," he replied. Turel closed his book and slowly rose out of his chair.

"Who is?" Raziel wanted to beat his brains in, but kept calm nonetheless.

"Our lord, of course." Who else was Raziel watching this whole time? "He asked for you." Those last words tasted bitter in Raziel's mouth. He felt as though he was thrown of his pedestal to be forever damned in the fiery pits of hell. Never before had he felt so unwanted. Perhaps if he'd fed earlier like Turel had offered, he'd be the one Kain requested. Stubborn like master Kain suited him well, he supposed.

"Really? He's awake?!" Turel didn't even bother to slip past Raziel calmly and instead roughly crashed into him on the narrow stairway. The firstborn held onto the rails for support and Turel headed off to Kain's room.

"Bloody idiot!" growled Raziel. "I hope Kain drains him dry." Dumah raised his eyebrows, when he heard Zephon laugh.

"Don't we all?" Rahab put down his book and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Such a suitable answer for one who wishes to drain everyone dry. Isn't that right, Zephon?" The red head folded his arms.

"Says you." Rahab sighed and looked to Raziel.

"Come, brother, and sit with us. Let Turel have his moment, his taste of what it's like to be firstborn. You know he probably doesn't mean as much to Kain as you do." He went back to his book and leaned further into the chair. "Don't linger on it, Raziel." Zephon ran a hand through his hair.

"For once, I agree, Rahab." He turned to Raziel. "He's just excited because _someone_ finally acknowledged him, besides you or genius in the corner." Rahab sent a glare but said nothing. "The bastard is probably going to rub it in your face later on, but I would just let him be. Like Rahab said, it means nothing to the master." Zephon rose from his spot and went into his room, only to emerge with a chess set.

"Play me?" he said holding it up. Raziel rolled his eyes and forced himself to sit across from Zephon, who rubbed his hands together.

"Let us see who proves victorious, Raziel. You can be black this time." Zephon turned the board so his older brother had the dark color. "Care to watch, Rahab?" Rahab glanced at Zephon then back to his book. Eventually, he declined.

"I would get too nervous watching the both of you play. Raziel is a bit better than I am, and has defeated you before." He shrugged and turned a page. "I'll play the winner."

"Suit yourself." And the game began with no hesitation.

"Where is Melchiah?" Dumah asked out of the blue. Rahab turned another page, not looking up from his book.

"Asleep. He was training earlier, the poor lad. In the cold, too." Dumah nodded and went to the window, watching the snow fall from the sky. It truly amazed him.

"You know…snow is like falling water." Rahab looked up from his book and chuckled.

"No. Rain is like falling water, snow is like falling ice," he replied in the simplest way he could. Raziel shook his head and Zephon smirked.

"Looks like the know-it-all does it again," he murmured.

"Keep quite over there, clown." Raziel bit his lip to hinder a laugh. Zephon was baffled but continued the game.

"Oh, now I'm a clown because of my hair. That hurts my heart. By the gods Rahab, where do you pick up such insults? Even Kain would find that offensive." Raziel laughed this time and Rahab merely sighed.

"Play your childish game, clown, and I will not bother you."

"Oh, you mean the childish game that you're in line for?" He retorted with a chuckle. "Watch what you say…" Rahab said something under his breath and went back to reading. Dumah grew bored of watching the snow and went to sit in his previous seat, playing with his thumbs for entertainment.

"Good move," Zephon managed to say, hoping he was the only one to hear it. After playing with his thumbs for several seconds, Dumah moved a chair so that he could sit and watch his brothers play. He had never been into chess as much as the others but would play occasionally if in the mood. Raziel bit his lip, leading Zephon, and unsure of the other's next move.

Rahab looked up from his book when he heard footsteps upstairs. They were swift, but subtle. And Rahab immediately recognized those footsteps, no matter where he was. Zephon glanced at Rahab, who was looking upstairs, and followed his gaze. Raziel already knew who it was, trying desperately to keep his focus on the game, but gave in when he felt the presence of Kain. The vampire lord began descending the stairs, flexing his claws as they were still brand new to him. Turel trailed behind, looking far paler than usual. Raziel clenched his teeth together, holding in the anger his younger sibling brought. 

He could see the pride in his eyes for having satisfied their master's bloodlust, even if it was just for one day. Raziel tried with all his might not to harbor any hatred towards Turel. If that happened, Turel would have succeeded in infuriating Raziel, as Kain was most precious to him. Everyone knew that, even Kain, and for his master acknowledging it, Turel envied Raziel.

"Raziel." Kain's voice boomed in Raziel's ears and immediately directed his stare to his master. His lord raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir?" the firstborn replied, standing with haste. Kain motioned Raziel to follow and did so without question. The pair left the cabin and traveled south towards the Termogent Forest where it was warmer, and more people resided. Kain hadn't forgotten that he still needed to feed his firstborn.

OoOoOo

"This is quite a place you have, Sebastian. I'm curious as to where all the money came from," Marcus asked rubbing his fingers along the couch, sitting down when he reached the last seat. Sebastian raised his brow at Marcus' rudeness, as he was not invited to sit, and motioned Faustus to join them.

"I'm not sure you want to hear the truth," he replied, taking a seat of his own. Marcus crossed his arms.

"Humor me." Sebastian sighed.

"The Sarafan. The beastly humans that we trained and fought alongside are my employers. Of course, I do not let them take advantage of me because they are the sole protectors of Nosgoth against our kind." Sebastian shook his head. "No. They know who they are dealing with and if they step out of line, I will not hesitate to kill them, no matter the pay I get." Marcus nodded.

"Easy money, I say." Sebastian shrugged. He bit his lip and rose from his seat, almost forgetting why he came back home.

"Excuse me," he whispered and walked down the hall to Amaryllis' door, turning the knob and peeking inside. It was then he opened the door fully, seeing as the wolf was not in her bed. Sebastian began to panic.

"Are you always so frightened the moment I leave your sight?" The vampire turned his head towards the window where he heard the voice. His eyes widened in shock at the sight before him.

"Amaryllis?" The wolf smiled and came closer to Sebastian. He couldn't believe his eyes, so much that he had to take a few steps back. She had grown. Amaryllis was not the little teenage girl he had left only hours before, or the little girl he had apologized to weeks back. No. Amaryllis had grown in the form of a woman. Her body was very toned, as Sebastian seemed to notice under his shirt that she was wearing; her legs were long, accompanied by muscled calves and thighs, and her tight abs clenched against the fabric. Her arms, though slender, were noticeably muscled, but not masculine in any way. Her hair reached down to her hip and had turned from dark brown to pitch black, shiny like obsidian stone. Her once childish face was more prominent, more mature, and her dark blue eyes added the perfect touch against her slightly darker skin. The vampire was breathless.

"Sebastian?" she asked with concern as she neared the vampire. "Are you alright?" Amaryllis reached up and put a cool hand on his forehead. "You seem cooler than usual." Sebastian could not keep his eyes anywhere but locked into Amaryllis'. She shrugged and sat down on her bed, without another word. After moments of awe, Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Is that…how did this happen?" Surely you couldn't have transformed into a beautiful woman over night, he thought. Amaryllis looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm not really sure. I just remember falling asleep and then waking up, surprised that I've changed into a more mature me." Sebastian planted himself next to Amaryllis. The way she looked just fueled his growing erection, and if he didn't have any restrain whatsoever, he'd take her right there.

"I see. You look…" Sebastian was wordless and nodded as the wolf raised a brow.

"Good?"

"Yes. That's it, good. Different, might also be an exceptional word choice." Amaryllis sighed and Sebastian stopped talking. "What's wrong?" The wolf closed her eyes.

"I'm not sure. I feel this growing power, this darkness inside me, and I don't know how to control it. I'm scared, to be honest. I wanted power and now that I have it, I'm not so sure what to do with it. And I'm afraid if I allow anymore hatred into my heart, the darkness will consume me…" She opened her eyes and looked to Sebastian. "I will be lost." The vampire frowned, as he had no idea what was going on. All he could remember was the beast Amaryllis had turned into when she was angry or very emotional. Save for that, she had never really mentioned the darkness. Either way, Sebastian had no desire to continue the conversation. He placed a hand on Amaryllis' shoulder.

"All the advice I can give you is that you stay away from it. Darkness leads to power and power leads to darkness. It's a stalemate, Amaryllis. If you wander too far from the light, I may not be able to bring you back. Know your limits; you don't need to be ensnared for the rest of your days just to become stronger. All the power you need is within, so do not draw it out from your emotions, draw it out from your soul." Amaryllis smiled.

"Alright, I will do my best to remain controlled." Satisfied with that, Sebastian stood, pulling the wolf up with him. He hugged her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Glad to hear it," he replied with a smile. "Now I have some company waiting-

"Great," she mumbled.

"No, it's not what you think. They are old friends from the past, comrades of mine who also served under your father. They came here because I told them how amazing you are." Amaryllis rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean amazing? Amazing as in I can eat more than the average person?" Sebastian sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"No. Your powers, they are interested in your powers. I told them that you could easily destroy without straining yourself. So, I'd appreciate it if you were out there to at least greet them." After much debation, Amaryllis accepted.

"Good, now hurry and get dressed please." She nodded and waited until Sebastian closed her door to begin undressing.

_"I still can't believe you love him, Amaryllis," the voice began. "You should have seen the look on his face when he came into the room."_

"I did, I was only looking right at him." The wolf sighed as she pulled a shirt over her chest. "Well, let's go entertain our guests."

**Okay, it's the end of the chapter. Not really much to say except I'm going to take a shower and go to sleep because this has been an all day writing process. So, drop a line and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks! :D- Lil V.**


	21. Dust in the Wind

**Hello, everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I've been really busy with school. Seriously, things have been pretty rough. I actually might get my short story I wrote for my creative writing class, published. That would be great. :D Anyways, this chapter should be somewhat long. I'm a bit rusty, so please forgive me. I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Dust in the Wind**

"Did Sebastian say where he was going, Faustus?" asked Marcus as he peeked through the curtains. Faustus gave a shrug.

"He didn't say anything to me," he replied. "Perhaps he's with his "friend."" Marcus chuckled and sat next to his friend on the couch. Propping his feet up on the table, he leaned back into the couch and sighed.

"What a bastard. He's fucking in the next room and we're out here waiting." Marcus turned his head to look at Faustus and grinned. "Sebastian always _was _a pervert."

"Is that so?" Both vampires turned right, towards the hallway where the voice had come from. Sebastian stood in the doorway with his arms folded. "I didn't realize I was being observed," he countered.

"Well, you do have lots of guests here. And by guests, I don't mean friends." Sebastian moved from the doorway so that Amaryllis could get through. "Isn't that right…Sebastian?" Marcus and Faustus immediately stood as the wolf approached; their eyes were glued to her form. Sebastian sighed.

"Apparently so. These two seem to have their facts down." He gestured an open arm to the vampires, who were staring at Amaryllis with interest.

The wolf noticed their lingering eyes on her body and cleared her throat. The pairs of eyes shot up to meet her own. Marcus shoved his hands into his pockets and cocked his head casually.

"So this is Amaryllis? I imagined her to be much…younger." Sebastian raised a brow.

"She was. That is, until she emerged from her sleep."

"Why would such a change be wasted on physical growth? Shouldn't she be obtaining dark gifts?" asked Faustus.

"You are quite the looker, child," began Marcus. "But I am not impressed." Amaryllis' eyes glowed a dark blue.

"Please, do not speak to me like I'm some helpless wretch," she warned. "I will destroy you if it suits me. Perhaps then, my impression will comfort you in the afterlife."

"Calm down, Amaryllis," Sebastian ordered. "You know very well what happens when you can't control your rage." Amaryllis looked back and forth between Marcus and Sebastian. "Do you really want to throw out your opportunity to make friends?"

"I have you and you're the only friend I need."

"No." Sebastian shook his head. "They are here to help you as well. Think about it…can you really take on Kain alone?" Amaryllis looked away from Sebastian and sighed.

"I don't know," she replied bitterly.

"Of course you don't," added Faustus. "He was powerful when he defeated the three of us, so he must be beyond measure now." Marcus turned to face Faustus.

"Beyond measure?" Marcus chuckled. "I believe that is stretching the truth. But there is no doubt in my mind that he is far stronger than when we faced him last." He looked at Sebastian. "So…should we proceed to attack?"

"It seems you were not paying much attention to our conversation earlier." Sebastian dropped his folded arms and took a seat by the fireplace. "As usual, you only listen to what you find suitable."

"What? How dare you, Sebastian? You certainly have a nerve for pointing fingers!" Sebastian rubbed his chin.

"He isn't alone, imbecile," he replied calmly. "There are others with him, remember?"

"Ah, yes," Faustus interjected. "I recall you saying _children _and only one daughter. But how do you know they aren't some pushovers, Sebastian? Surely we can handle them fairly easily." Sebastian ran a hand through his hair and shot a glance at Amaryllis.

"Perhaps. We shouldn't underestimate them. They may not be able to defeat us individually, but I'm sure they can inflict some damage as a group. Amaryllis?"

"Yes?"

"How many brothers do you have? What kind of powers do they possess?" The wolf scratched the back of her head.

"Let's see…I have six brothers. It's been quite some time since I last seem them, so I'm not sure how strong they've gotten." Marcus smirked.

"Obviously, this child has no insight to offer whatsoever. For all we know, they could buy Kain some time to escape."

"Escape?" Sebastian snorted. "You know damn well Kain is no coward.

"Still, we have to be prepared for something like that, Sebastian. If he does not escape for his own safety, he may escape to bring reinforcements." Sebastian laughed and shook his head.

"No, that is something he would certainly not do. His ego would not allow that. Honestly, after all those years serving Kain, did you not _once _pay attention to him?" Marcus took a seat on the couch and scowled.

"Forgive my ignorance, but I wasn't the one who slept in the same tent as him, Sebastian." Sebastian's brows furrowed.

"_No one _slept in his tent but him!"

"You know what I mean…"

"No, I don't. Maybe you should explain, Marcus."

"Don't play stupid, Sebastian. You know you did special _favors _for our general just so he could appoint you to captain. You had your eye on that spot for sometime, did you not?" Sebastian growled and lunged towards Marcus, gripping his neck tightly with his hand.

"That position belonged to Magnus and you know it! I was never appointed to captain because Kain felt that I needed more experience as a leader. He thought I couldn't handle being in charge, when it was only fledglings we were training. I was missing an important essential and he went for Magnus instead." Marcus narrowed his eyes.

"How…how dare you mention Magnus?" he began, struggling to breathe. "He never could leave Kain's side could he?" Sebastian loosened his grip. "That fool waited until it was the right time to go after the Sarafan Lord. What a waste. He was such a fine officer, too." Sebastian released his grip entirely and fixed his collar.

"This is precisely why I waited until he was taken care of. I knew that if Magnus was around, he would spoil my plans to ambush Kain's army. We very well couldn't have that, could we?"

"So…you…you ambushed my father…?" Sebastian was taken aback at the question, forgetting that Amaryllis had been standing there the whole time. The vampire turned slightly, just enough to show the left side of his face.

"I did…we did," Sebastian said with no remorse.

"Why?!" demanded the wolf.

"Your father is a greedy man, Amaryllis. I knew that his quench for power would not end, and as such, I gave myself the opportunity to stop him, hinder his movements. The Sarafan Lord wanted Kain dead, and I saw it fit to intervene."

"I thought you were friends? Was all that a lie?" Sebastian chuckled.

"No. We were friends at one point. But the more he talked about ruling Nosgoth, the more envious I became. I started drifting away from him; our bonds loosened. And I knew that if I could kill Kain, everything else would be in my grasp." Amaryllis shook her head and backed away from Sebastian.

"You…you've been the enemy the entire time?"

"Now, now, let's not get hasty, child," interjected Marcus. "From my point of view, you wish to overthrow Kain as well, yes? You plan to defeat him?" Amaryllis bit her lip. "You see? Sebastian isn't the only one to blame."

"So _what_ if I'm angry with my father right now? It is my business to resolve the conflict between us." The trio of vampires glanced at one another then exploded with laughter. The wolf clenched her fists together and released a low growl. "How can you three be so childish?" she asked with her teeth bared. The laughter had slowly died down. Regaining his posture, Sebastian smoothed his hair back into place, and gave Amaryllis a smile.

"Laughter is good for the soul." The look the wolf received only fueled her anger. Sebastian's blue-grey eyes reminded her of the night he nearly took advantage of her. How she hated him then…even now, she only wished to destroy him. With a slight tilt of her head, Amaryllis lifted Sebastian above the ground. The vampire tried to grab on to Marcus, but failed.

"Amaryllis," Sebastian warned. "Stop this, now. You know what happens!" Marcus and Faustus looked back and forth between Sebastian and Amaryllis.

"Girl, put Sebastian down, now!" demanded Faustus. "You're going to kill him!" Amaryllis laughed.

"Calm yourself, vampire," she began. "Killing Sebastian is not in my best interest. But…" The wolf lifted up Marcus and Faustus to join Sebastian in the air. "…if you wish to try my patience, then I will kill you all," she said plainly.

"Don't be a fool!" fumed Sebastian. "How can you threaten us when we only wish to help you? We have done nothing wrong, and I have been good to you all these years, Amaryllis." The wolf's expression softened.

"To help me…?"

"Yes. I told you that you needn't fear me, Amaryllis. I told you that I would help you achieve your goal. Why must you have such little faith in me?" The wolf's gaze hardened, again feeling anger in her heart. She considered Sebastian's kindness, and ultimately released the vampires from her psychic hold. The three fell to the floor and Amaryllis towered over them. Her eyes were glowing blue.

"Listen carefully," she instructed. "If you three say you are going to help-

"I never agreed-oof." Marcus was elbowed in the ribs by Faustus before he could finish. Amaryllis sighed.

"If you're going to help, then we must get started. There's no doubt my father is training my brothers; they will become very strong." The wolf clenched her fists together, and upon hearing her knuckles crack, Faustus flinched. "But I will be stronger," she said proudly. "Much stronger…"

"So what if you _can't_ finish what you intend to start? What will you do if you fail?" Amaryllis narrowed her eyes at Marcus.

"I won't."

OoOoOoOo

"Checkmate," Zephon said proudly. "That's three games to nothing, Turel. Honestly, can you not see the problem here?" Turel frowned at gazed at the pieces on the board. He thought he had Zephon beat this time.

"I don't know, I…you truly amaze me."

"It's toasty in here," he replied, tugging his sweater off and tossing it aside. "Forgive me, what were you saying?" Turel licked his lips.

"I think your strategy, your entire knowledge of the game-

"Alright, alright, don't get soft on me. I understand." Turel sat up and folded his arms. "I'm not sure if you will ever defeat me, Turel. Like I have told you countless times before, you lack common sense. You are too hasty with your judgments. Between you and Dumah, I'm not sure who is brighter." Turel lunged forward and grabbed Zephon's shirt, knocking over some of the chess pieces.

"And what have _I _told you countless times, brother?" Zephon closed his eyes, thinking of something to say.

"Uh…that you would grant me death?" Turel yanked Zephon closer, only inches away from him.

"No. A very _painful _death," he growled.

"Alright. A very _painful _death," Zephon mocked. "Now release me," he ordered. Turel smirked and shoved Zephon back into his chair.

"We're playing again," ordered Turel. Zephon sighed as he tried smoothing out his shirt. He looked up at Turel and scowled.

"It's just a shirt," Turel argued. "You have a closet full of them."

"You _wrinkled _it," Zephon countered. The other shrugged and seated himself at the table to begin the match. The red-head gave in and focused on the game, again, letting Turel move first.

OoOoOo

"What are they like?" Raziel asked out of the blue. Kain paused, but did not turn around to see Raziel's face.

"What?"

"Your…" Raziel held up his hand and wiggled his fingers. Kain turned around when Raziel didn't finish his sentence, and raised a brow at seeing his son's fingers.

"Ah. My claws…they feel different, more powerful than before. They can obviously carve into flesh fairly easy. They make killing much easier," Kain said dryly. A white rabbit ran across the snow and Kain followed it with his eyes until it reached its burrow. "Have you had your fill?" Raziel folded his arms and kept his gaze on the burrow.

"I'm alright. You know I don't eat much."

"That's not what I asked you," Kain replied, irritated. "Do not play your little game, now." Raziel looked down at his snow covered boots.

"Very well…yes, I've had my fill." Kain gave an exasperated sigh and continued walking. Raziel followed his father, and listened to his own footsteps crushing the snow beneath his feet. It was too bad he didn't have the courage to touch it…

OoOoOo

"You're still not getting it, girl. Focus your mind so that you become what you wish to charm." Marcus instructed. "Don't close your eyes; they must be open to see the subject!" The vampire sighed and turned to Sebastian, who was perched on a boulder, watching from a distance.

"Things take time, Marcus." Sebastian shrugged. "As a teacher, you must be patient. Good will come to those who wait." Marcus rolled his eyes and directed his attention back to Amaryllis.

"I think I've got it," she exclaimed. "You see that snake emerging out of the ground?" The vampire followed the wolf's gaze and, indeed, seen a brown snake slithering in the dirt. Oddly enough, it was coming towards the pair.

"Are you really controlling it with your mind?" Amaryllis narrowed her eyes.

"Well…I'm controlling it with my powers, but I cannot charm them like you say. That is a dark gift, isn't it? You have to obtain that power through metamorphosis, right?" The wolf released the snake from her control and sighed as she watched it slither under a nearby rock.

"Not necessarily. There is another way to gain the dark gift of another vampire." Amaryllis rose from the ground and dusted herself off. Marcus followed.

"But I am no vampire," she said simply. "How would I be able to acquire a gift from a different species?" Sebastian could see Marcus stiffen up as he slowly backed away from Amaryllis.

"You're…you're not a vampire?" Marcus asked, confused. Amaryllis smiled to reveal her second set of canines; the pair that vampires did not have.

"No. I'm a wolf." Sebastian appeared beside Marcus.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

"She's…a wolf?" Sebastian glanced at Amaryllis.

"Yes. She's alright, though. Nothing will happen unless she becomes angry. That's when things start to escalate." Marcus put his hands on his hips.

"Ah." Marcus nodded in understanding. "That is why you keep telling her to calm down; her anger triggers something inside that is uncontrollable." Sebastian nodded.

"Precisely. And that is why I wanted help. If we can work with Amaryllis to better control her anger and hate, she should be able to suppress her transformations." Marcus rubbed his chin.

"I see. What do you have in mind?" Sebastian looked up at the sky in thought, squinting from the sun's light.

"I'm not really sure, but perhaps if we can create some sort of simulation that will cause her to react negatively, then there is a possibility where we can talk to her before she changes. You know, hinder the process." Marcus folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose it is worth a try." He cocked his head to the side and turned to Amaryllis. "You won't eat me, right?" Amaryllis frowned.

"I don't know. That depends on how good of a teacher you are." Marcus scowled.

"Pathetic beast," he mumbled and walked towards the boulder, where Sebastian was previously. "The show is all yours, Sebastian. We will stand by and help if need be."

"Do you think Sebastian might have an advantage?" Marcus watched as Sebastian took a fighting stance in front of Amaryllis. Once the wolf caught on to the vampire, she began growling. Marcus smirked.

"I don't know," he replied dryly. "I'm just glad I'm not the one who has to fight that pathetic creature."

"Sebastian always did have a thing for pathetic creatures," Faustus replied with a smile.

"So it would seem…"

**SO, that's the end of this chapter folks! Not really much, but I just thought I'd test the waters before I write more. You don't know HOW much I missed updating. School is crazy. In fact, I have finals next week. :/ bummer!!!! Well, let me know what you think. I know it's not the best chapter, but it is something…and I'm still alive! :D Please review-Lil V. p.s. more plot-related chapters coming soon :D**


	22. All I Ask For

**HELLO!!!!! Wow, it's been a very long while since I've updated! Now for the story progress: last chapter was crap!! I've looked it over and I want to slap myself for posting that monstrosity as an excuse for a "good" chapter. (Although, I really do appreciate every single review I get :D) I really have to stop writing fillers :/ It's bad…real bad. So, maybe now I can actually write good…enjoy.**

**All I Ask For**

"I wish this damn snow would stop. I'm sick of staying locked up in this place like some animal," spat Turel, facing towards the front window in the living room. "How any of you tolerate such confinement is madness in itself." Rahab closed his book and stood from the sofa by the fire, making his way to the bookshelf.

"Such complaints escape from your mouth, brother. One would think you were suffering, being tormented by the very guests inhabiting here." Rahab placed the book in his possession back into the slot it belonged, and wiped his hands of dust as he faced his older brother. "Enjoy the soft tranquility while you can; once this snow slows down, father will, with no doubt, put us through vigorous training," he added. "Conditioning will commence in order for us to endure the freezing temperatures, and thus, we will be experiencing cryogenic solidity." Turel turned his back to face his brother, a puzzled expression on his face.

"To put it plainly, he means we shall be frozen solid," Zephon said from afar. "Though as cold as it may be here in Uschtenheim, I think you over exaggerate, Rahab. Humans survive in such conditions, therefore it would not be trouble for us to adapt to such harsh temperatures. We would not freeze."

Rahab smiled. "Of course, Zephon, I just wanted to prove my point."

"And so you have," the red-head reassured, "but must you always grace us with your all-knowing abilities? You're not father." Rahab frowned.

"I was not trying to be," he replied defensively. "I was merely acknowledging the wrath of mother nature. Such destruction should be taken into consideration." Dumah, who was resting on the couch, added:

"Shut your mouth, Rahab! When the time comes for us to train with the master, we will. Until then, keep your weather reports to yourself! Nosgoth is _not_ falling into oblivion. By God, it's no wonder father ignores you." The room was filled with laughter, and although he wasn't too keen on being made fun of, Rahab shrugged off Dumah's comments.

"Alright, Dumah, let's not get carried way. Nosgoth may not be set to fall in a century, or in the next millennium, but heed my words something will happen in the near future. It may not be the 'storm of the century,' but I feel that someday…things will change for the worse."

"Let's not be hasty when predicting the future, shall we?" Heads turned towards the voice of their master as his figure, along with Raziel's, entered through the door. "You needn't fill the minds of your brothers with such speculations, when you, Rahab, know nothing of what is to come." Kain stripped off his cloak and tossed it on the vacant sofa. "I find your predictions insulting to my intelligence."

"Mhmm," agreed Dumah from the couch. Rahab gave a sideways glance at his brother and scowled.

"From now on," instructed Kain, "I will be the only one to speak of Nosgoth's fate. Do you understand?" Rahab bowed.

"Yes, Lord Kain. Forgive me for my incompetence. It shall not happen again, I assure you." Satisfied with his son's answer, the master vampire walked past his fledglings and up the stairs to his room. Raziel removed his jacket and placed it on top of his father's.

"Did you have your fill, brother?" asked Turel from behind. Raziel stopped in his tracks. "Your skin looks much better than before, so I'm assuming you did." The elder sighed.

"I am satisfied if that's what you are getting at," said Raziel, his voice filled with annoyance. "You've _insisted _numerous times that I should feed. And now that I have," he turned around to face the younger, "you should get off my back." Taken aback, Turel snarled.

"Or what, Raziel? Shall I cower in fear of my elder's warning, run into my room and hide under my blankets? Maybe ask Father if I could sleep in his bed tonight? No…I'm not afraid of _you._" Raziel growled and lunged at Turel with powerful force, knocking him on his back; the two wrestled on the floor, clawing, biting and punching each other.

"You bastard, Turel! How could you ever think of taking _my _place?" The eldest placed his right hand around Turel's throat, squeezing tightly, while his left held down the opposing arm. "Why do you envy me so? Don't you know this is how we were meant to be?" Raziel tightened his grip. "Father raised me first above all for a reason."

"Fuck…fuck you…Ra-Raziel," Turel managed to say. "Father…he cares _nothing _for you…" He finished bitterly. Raziel's brows furrowed as his grip around Turel's neck tightened.

"A lesser being _would _say that. I suppose I can't blame you for your ignorance." Raziel put more of his weight down on his brother to hinder his movements. "Having no one care for you often gives reason for jealously. How humiliating that must be for you, Turel." The younger bared his fangs and used what energy he had to pull Raziel's hand from around his neck.

"Go to hell," Turel snarled, and shoved Raziel backwards onto the living room table. The other siblings standing around moved out of harm's way before Turel had a chance to body slam Raziel, who rolled off the table in time.

"Get Father!" yelled Rahab as he jumped on one of the sofas, being cautious as to not get into the fight on the ground. Zephon, being closest to the stairs, raced off to alert their master of the destruction going on in the living room. Dumah attempted to pick Turel up from the floor, but was stopped by Raziel.

"Stay out of this, Dumah," he warned, clenching his fists in anger. "_This _matter does not concern you." Not paying heed to his brother before him, Raziel was dragged down to the floor and pinned down by Turel.

"Why don't you burn, Raziel? Make life as we know it easier for us all, won't you?"

"That can never be," Raziel growled, attempting to claw at Turel. "Your _life_ is nothing but a waste; you are nothing but a twisted soul, who happened to receive the gift of immortality in this heap of flesh you call a body…" Before he could reply to Raziel's harsh words, Turel was thrown off of his brother and sent backwards into the wall, cracking it, and falling to the floor. And before Raziel could react, he found himself held aloft by the throat against the cracked wall, struggling for a breath, while Turel to his left had barely begun to register the events that just occurred.

"Haven't you played enough games, Raziel?" Kain said, locking eyes with his son. "When will you learn that insolence is not allowed in _my _house?" Raziel gripped Kain's wrist with both hands to prevent anymore cuts along the tender flesh of his throat; he could feel the blood trickling down his collar bones, and hear the light 'splat' as the drops hit the floor. "Answer me," Kain ordered and squeezed tighter. It was true…his claws _could _cut into flesh easier.

"What…what games, sire? I-I have done nothing wrong…" Raziel turned his head towards the recovering vampire on the ground. "Turel…," he pointed a finger, "it was Turel." Hearing his name, Turel looked up with squinted eyes and furrowed brows, trying to focus the blur in his vision.

"What do you mean, Raziel?" asked Turel, agony in his voice. "You attacked me first, and it was only right that I fought back in order to protect myself." The vampire rubbed the back of his head and groaned. "I don't deserve punishment, yet I receive it while you go free." Raziel wanted to lunge at Turel but was stopped by Kain's sharp claws. Any more movement and he'd rupture an artery.

"Use your eyes, man. Can you not see where I am? What position I am in?" Raziel said lightly, not wanting to provoke his master with his threatening tone. Turel blinked.

"I…my vision is not clear. I can hear you but," he shook his head, "I cannot make out anything visually." Kain raised a brow and released Raziel, who dropped to the ground, clutching his throat.

"Can you see me?" Turel's eyes followed his master's voice and he squinted once more. He shook his head.

"No," he replied sadly. "I see a blurred figure of you…but I only know it is you because I can hear your voice."

"What about your brothers?"

"I cannot hear them; I don't know where they are."

"Here, Turel," Rahab aided. Turel's head immediately turned towards the voice. He nodded.

"Yes, I can hear you now." He sighed. "But I cannot see you. In fact, I can barely smell you." Kain knelt in front of Turel and grabbed his face.

"Stay still," he instructed when Turel resisted, and looked into his green eyes. "They look fine to me. I don't see any irreparable damage." Kain's placed his claws behind Turel's head and pressed. Turel flinched. "Hurt?"

"Very much, sire."

"Did you see stars, brother?" Zephon said, trying to contain a smile.

"Silence," ordered Kain. Zephon pressed his lips together and said nothing more. Kain sighed. "You are not bleeding," he said to Turel, "so the swelling should go away within a few days. Perhaps next time you and your brother will rethink the consequences before you take action." Kain rose and looked at his eldest. "You should've known better, Raziel. I am disappointed." _It won't be the first time, _Raziel thought.

"So what am I to do, Lord?" asked Turel from his kneeling position.

"Nothing. You have a temporary blindness, and I will respect the fact that you cannot see. But that does not mean you are unable to hear, or use your other senses, and so I do not pity you. Your ignorance caused this." Kain looked out the window. "Dumah. Get your brother a blindfold." Dumah went off to fetch the cloth and Raziel rose from his spot on the ground. "Help him up," Kain ordered, not taking his eyes off the outside.

Raziel nodded and wrapped his arm around Turel, pulling him to his feet. When Dumah returned with the blindfold, Kain tied it around Turel's eyes. "From now on," he began, "you will wear this until your vision has returned. It will give your eyes time to recover and keep them safe from light. Do not take it off in the darkness either. I want you to develop your other senses, strengthen them. Understand, Turel?"

"Yes, master," he replied dryly.

"Good. Raziel, lead your brother outside; then follow me. And do not ask questions," Kain added when he saw Raziel open his mouth. Without any objections, the firstborn walked with his brother outside, and was bombarded with razor-like cuts from the wind; the cold burned his face and he tried burrowing it into Turel's shoulder. Trying his best to see, Raziel looked for his master's pale form up ahead, but could not find him. His body nearly blended in with the snow, and having long white hair didn't provide much help either. And so Raziel followed the footprints in the snow, hoping, with some luck, he'd find his father.

OoOoOo

"We should abandon the plan, Sebastian," advised Marcus. "There is no possible way you, me, Faustus, and some demented girl could ever win against Kain and his sons."

"Not to mention that they most likely control another force, an army perhaps," added Faustus.

"It's not like we have much of a fortress either." Marcus put his arms up, gesturing to Sebastian's home. "What? Are we supposed to fight back with cushions and candlesticks? We don't even have a secure position to attack or defend from. Besides all that, Sebastian, we don't even know where Kain is! How do you expect us to fight when we have nothing?" Sebastian leaned forward on the wooden table; his blue-grey eyes glowed in the candle light and white fangs glistened as he smiled.

"I don't expect you to do anything, Marcus, Faustus. My home is obviously _not _fit for any kind of warfare. But instead of complaining about it, why don't you give some insight on what you want to be done? I was a lieutenant many years ago as well; I think I know what is needed to engage in war. But the question is: are you willing to help?" Before either vampire had a chance to reply, Sebastian continued. "Before you say 'yes' or 'no,'" he said, holding up a hand, "you must think about it. In order to fight, we need weapons, a secure base, and lots of soldiers. Now the weaponry and shelter we can get, but reliable soldiers to join our army, that is going to be tough," he finished, settling back in his chair and folding his arms.

"How would it be tough, Sebastian?" asked Faustus. "All we must do is find suitable lads that have some experience in combat, and we got ourselves some men. I don't see the difficulty in _that_." Sebastian shook his head and gave a light chuckle.

"Faustus, it's no wonder you were the lowest of the lieutenants; you have lots of empty space in that head of yours, don't you?" Faustus balled his fists, but remained seated, when Marcus gave him a sharp look.

"So then what do you propose we do?" Marcus asked. Sebastian licked his dry lips.

"Well, it's quite simple. We can either take turns creating vampires, which would eventually drain us of our own lives, or we use humans that would willingly fight for us…well, on Amaryllis' behalf." Faustus did get up this time.

"Why must we fight for a worthless child that cares nothing for us? All she wishes to do is avenge herself, and you know as well as I that he efforts will be wasted." Faustus lowered his voice. "You've seen her during her training. She could barely hold a steady telekinetic grab; she couldn't even push Marcus away. And let's say we do get an army together. What do you think they will do when they find out who they are fighting for? Hm? Give her flowers and ask for her hand in marriage?"

"You are both taking this too far-

"Are we?" interjected Marcus. "Is it not the best way to determine the outcome? We would like to consider the consequences before getting killed…_again_." Marcus put enough emphasis on his last word that he made Sebastian stop and think. They were given a second chance to live, a gift that no other could ever obtain, vampire or mortal. Somehow Sebastian overlooked his second life; he was immortal, but that did not mean he could not die.

"Well…what else do you have in mind?" Sebastian asked, frustrated. It was Marcus' turn to chuckle.

OoOoOo

"I think my strength is increasing, Nightwing. You get much easier to wield the longer I hold you." Amaryllis remained outside to practice her sword stance and her attacks, while the vampires made plans inside. The wolf never liked making plans; she was a spontaneous person. When her father would set out maps and charts full of information and cities, Amaryllis would leave the room before boredom took over.

**"You have changed…you are not a child anymore. The darkness inside you is growing, Amaryllis, and your heart is having trouble resisting. But in order to become stronger, you must let it consume you…" **Nightwing closed its eye and out from its body, seeped darkness. Amaryllis dropped the sword and backed away.

"What is this, Nightwing? Tell me!" Amaryllis watched in horror as the dark cloud coiled around her, tightening its grip and pulling her to the ground. "It burns," she cried and tears started to form in her eyes. "What is this?! Why does it burn?!"

**"It is darkness…give in to it." **Nightwing opened its eye and saw that Amaryllis was putting up a fight. **"You cannot win against darkness, Amaryllis. It will turn you evil and harden your heart. All will fear you…but until you learn to control it, it will control you." **Nightwing allowed more of the black cloud to flow from the blade. The sword watched Amaryllis slowly lose her strength to the cloud, and watched her flesh get destroyed by it.

"Ahhhhhh! Help! Help! Sebastian! Sebas-rrrrmmm…" her voice was muffled, and soon after, silenced. Now all that was left was a dark cloud of evil. The darkness had entered Amaryllis' body. At last, her transformation was complete. Nightwing had succeeded in allowing evil to be planted; now it only needed time to grow.

**"It is done…" **The darkness immediately disappeared, and all who was left was Amaryllis. She sat there with her head down, occasionally breathing out wisps of darkness that emerged from her mouth and faded within a few seconds.

"Was that your plan all along?" The sword narrowed its eye.

**"Plan?"**

"To destroy the good in me; was that your plan?" Amaryllis looked up at the sword and smiled. Her blue eyes had nearly turned black."It's a shame. I was never _really _good nor was I capable of doing good things. But you see this darkness you purposefully planted in my body is not pure on its own. My spirit is divine and does not like to share the host it thrives on. So really, I am only half-way consumed. It will be difficult now to get rid of the darkness, thanks to you."

OoOoOo

"Make sure you get enough wood for the fire; there's going to be a blizzard tonight," Kain informed his sons as they struggled to carry the amount of logs that were cut. Turel was having a hard time to begin with, due to his blindness, but made it much more difficult for Raziel. Kain had tied a rope to bond both of his sons together, more so to aid Turel in finding his way. But Raziel, being stubborn and angry with his younger brother wanted to make things difficult. He led Turel into trees, and occasionally tripped him, claiming he hit a fallen branch or stubbed his foot on a stump. After having his laughs, Raziel felt pity for his brother and instead of prolonging his torture, he decided to just get the job done, and avoid his father's wrath.

"Come. The winds are harsh, and the sun is going down. Let's head back." Kain carried what wood he had and lead the way through the forest, and back to the cabin. Turel dropped about two logs on the journey home, but nonetheless, still brought a good amount. Rahab brought out his stones and struck them together numerous times before igniting the dry wood. Melchiah, having awoken from his slumber, joined his family by the fire and sat next to Dumah on the floor. Rahab placed his stones above the fireplace and joined Zephon on the loveseat sofa. For once, there was no friction between them. Kain sat between Raziel and Turel, a vacant expression on his face as he stared absentmindedly into the flames, thinking as he had done so all morning. He would soon have to teach his sons how to make vampires of their own. The process itself was not so difficult, but both tiring and time-consuming. Save for Raziel and Turel, Kain wasn't sure if the others were ready. Making a vampire takes patience, a great amount of energy, and responsibility. But time called for desperate measures; within the next century, Kain wanted his empire built. By then all his children would have fledglings, their own land, and a spot in the royal council.

"Amaryllis," he whispered, hoping no one had heard him. Cautiously, he glanced on either side of him and saw that both his sons had fallen asleep. He sighed and closed his eyes, eager to join the others, to rest his body from a hard day.

"We leave tomorrow," Kain muttered from under his breath. Raziel opened one eye and stared at his father. They would be on the move again. To Raziel, it seemed like they were running from something rather than trying to establish a rule. But he knew that his father would not run from anything; the idea itself was preposterous. Not wanting to get himself worked up over nothing, the firstborn sighed and closed his eye, and moved closer to his father, resting his head on his shoulder. He waited for a reaction from his father, but did not get one. He released his held breath and fell fast asleep.

**Ok, so it's not much, but there is some foreshadowing here. I've hinted at things numerous times…do you know what parts? So Amaryllis is getting ready to round up some soldiers (gotta love her spunk :D) and the vampires are thinking of hiring humans. Wow…well you won't know what's going to happen until the next chapter. Oh, and I thought I'd add some family time at the end. Look at it the way you want, but everyone needs a break. Anyways, let me know how I did please. Comments, opinions, suggestions, all are welcomed. Just be honest…-Lil V.**


	23. Discovery

**Hey everyone! I've been super busy at school, so I really apologize for not updating! (If you're still interested by this time :/) But if you are, this is a time-skip chapter lol I have to move it along; who knows when I'll be able to update again. Quite frankly, I probably won't for a while, but I'm not writing that in stone…or chiseling that…whatever, you get it haha Enjoy!**

50 years later…

Amaryllis leaned her elbow on the oak table of her office, giving a long sigh as she watched the rain through the window. She loved the rain; she wanted to sit in it and just think. The drops would tap her, and then slide down her body, caressing her like a lover would…but that was then. Now, she was burdened; or as Sebastian called it, blessed. Amaryllis had grown wings; big black ones that were neatly folded behind her, just like the ones her ancient ancestors had…well, her vampire ones anyway. Getting them wet would take hours to dry. Although she didn't plan on flying anywhere in this weather-not that she could-she didn't want to jeopardize her gift of flight for the day. Kain's bite had forever changed her, not just mentally, but physically as well; she had physically shone more vampire traits with the exception of her skin tone. She had a light tan, now, and was nowhere near pale like her father or her brothers, so she figured her color was a wolf trait. She had muscle on her lean frame, and was not bulky like her kin, so she was thankful that she retained a feminine figure at least. Her eyes had changed again for the umpteenth time, from blue, to grey, to even a light shade of green. But now, they were a shiny, metallic color, like that of a new sword. When she first emerged from her change, then, Marcus laughed and called her blind. Amaryllis could only smile back.

_"She's going to kill you someday," Faustus had warned. Marcus shook his head._

_ "Not in this lifetime…" _She smirked at the memory; how naïve he sounded. Amaryllis knew she would outlive Marcus, and she would kill him again if she so desired.

A loud knock made Amaryllis' eyes shift to her door, but she did not move.

"Enter," she said dryly, and continued to watch the rain. Her door creaked open, and the figure came forth and bowed.

"My lady, I've come with a message from General Sebastian," he said before rising, and taking a stance at attention. Amaryllis held out her hand, still not facing the man.

"Give it…"

The man cleared his throat. "It's a verbal message, my lady. The General thought it would save time and parchment if I recited the message myself."

Amaryllis furrowed her brows and turned to face the messenger, clasping her hands on the desk. "How considerate of the General to think as such; he would be saving parchment, but he forgets, dearly, that I can read his whole message with a mere glance. These eyes," she gestured, "can see much. They can detect movement quicker than that of a vampire's, and can certainly read in a fraction of the time as well. I find him insulting sometimes…but go on, recite the message." The man replaced his confused expression with seriousness, and straightened his posture.

"Lady Amaryllis, powerful ruler of the wolves, conqueror of Nosgoth, leader of-

"Get to the point," Amaryllis growled. "Next time, I don't want you to repeat that trash…one thing you'll want to know about your dear General is that he never likes to be on the receiving end. Naturally, he throws a few compliments here and there to keep himself out of trouble; he knows how I get when I'm angry, and so he does best to avoid my wrath." Amaryllis sat back and folded her arms. "Make note of that."

"Yes, lady, well noted. If I may continue…?"

"Of course; my apologies."

The messenger nodded, taking a moment to skip the unnecessary details. "The council would like to hold a meeting tonight to discuss some of the bills our representatives have received, and are asking permission to change the location from the South Hall to the North, since there was a minor flood in the entrance. The plumbers are working on it as I recite this message to this scrawny messenger," the messenger sighed, "but the work, unfortunately, will not be completed until tomorrow at the latest. I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience, and hope your ladyship understands. General Sebastian…"

Amaryllis snorted. "Of course he wants to relocate; he and the other Generals despise the sight of water, let alone want to be immersed in it. They are only out to save their own pale skins. They're vampires…I suppose we have the upper hand there, don't we?" The messenger smiled, revealing his fledgling fangs that were short in comparison to his lady's.

"Ay, this is true, my lady. Shall I respond to General Sebastian?"

"Yes, tell him that he may relocate to the North Hall, and that I will see him and the other Generals and representatives tonight." The messenger bowed, and just as he turned to face the door, Amaryllis stopped him. "Oh, and tell him to keep his filth to himself. I rather loathe his "compliments."" She smiled and waved him away. Once the young wolf was gone, Amaryllis turned and looked out the window once more.

OoOoOoOo

"If confronted without your sword on the battlefield, what would be your first instinct? Would you be able to kill your opponent based on your skills, or would your opponent have your head?" Zephon asked his students as he paced, gazing around his lecture hall of over two-hundred fledglings. In the dim light, he could see, clearly, the slackers that dozed off from time to time in the back rows. Those in the front were more alert since he would often call on one of them, and occasionally challenge their views and opinions. He smirked. Today was different.

"Hector!" Zephon called, and a fledgling in the back sat up from his slouched position. His surprise made others giggle in the back.

"Yes, Lord Zephon?" A few male students around him muttered curses and shook their heads in disappointment.

"Are you enjoying your nap? Are my lectures so boring that you use your valuable class time to sleep?"

"But sir, I-

Zephon slammed his fist on his desk that made everyone flinch. "Answer the questions!" he growled. Hector swallowed hard, fumbling his words.

"I-uh, no-no, sir! I enjoy your lectures; I just didn't get much sleep last night." No giggles were heard. Zephon let out a low growl that made everyone tense in their seats.

"You lie. You're a damn vampire, a creature of the night. You have all the time in the world to sleep." Zephon replied more calmly in a low voice, which still echoed in the hall. "How dare you come in here," he began, leaning against his desk with folded arms, "and think you can sit in the back, hide behind your classmates, there, and assume I won't find you. I can see everything." Hector opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced by Zephon's hand. "I will not hear of it, Hector. You insult my superior intelligence. We are Zephonim, and we are all mighty, greater than the other clans, and their powers." Zephon eyed him for a moment before pushing himself off the desk to pace the floor. "Did I make a mistake in creating you, giving you a part of me, so that you may become great, and then waste it?" Hector looked around nervously. Zephon stopped and stared at his pupil. "You are free to speak now."

The fledgling took in a deep breathe and released it. "No, sir," he replied. "Forgive me, sir. I will not waste your time again." Zephon raised a brow.

"To ensure that you won't, Hector, you will sit in the front from now on, so that I may keep a close watch on you. And every time I catch you falling asleep, or wandering off, you will stay in for an hour and write lines. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Hector replied immediately.

"Good." Zephon rolled the sleeves of his long-sleeved tunic up and began looking through some loose papers on his desk. "In case you were all wondering, you would get behind him with your speed and disarm him. Or if you prefer the messy route, cut through the artery in his neck with your side-arm dagger. That's always a favorite." Some of the students laughed at their Lord's humor as he resumed his lecture on battle-field combat.

"Or you could cast a spell on him. That would be fun to watch, would it not, Zephon?" The once red-headed vampire looked up from his notes to see Rahab strolling in, keeping his attention on his students.

"Neither of us is gifted with such powers, Rahab." He turned to his class. "Lord Rahab."

"Good morning, Lord Rahab," the class said in unison. Rahab gave a small nod in reply.

"You've quite the lot today, brother," the elder replied, with his eyes still wandering the hall. "Marvelous. Young scholars at work are always pleasant to see."

"Only you could say that," Zephon replied cynically, stacking his papers into a pile.

"Nay, Turel could, too. Though his love for literature does not match my own, he could certainly teach me a lesson or two on science. A chemist he is. Bah! His love for Chemistry…I'll never understand what is so appealing about it…"

"So why have you come? It must be important for you to disrupt my lecture. Did Raziel send you with another one of his messages to give me?"

Rahab laughed and shook his head. "Nay, Zephon. I'm sure if Raziel's quarrel lied with you, he'd confront you himself. Alas, I am no messenger boy, brother." Rahab furrowed his brows. "Do not forget your position when you speak to me. You must set a good example for your future," he explained and gestured to Zephon's kin. "That is a fledgling's mistake." Zephon's yellow eyes narrowed.

"Why have you come?" he demanded once more. "I am a very busy man."

"As am I," countered Rahab. "You are not the only one who teaches, and attends meetings all day, Zephon. I work very hard, too. And since you're so keen on knowing my business here, Dumah sent me-

"Spare me your indifference, Rahab, I don't care about Dumah." Rahab reached out and grabbed Zephon's shoulder and pulled him close.

"There have been sightings of wolves near Termogent Forest," the elder said in a whisper. Zephon's eyes widened as he stared into his brothers. He was serious.

"What are you talking about? Wolves come in and out of the forest as sheep do on a shepherd's farm. The wolf is very common…"

"Not just wolves, Zephon…werewolves." There was a hint of fear in his voice.

"That cannot be," Zephon replied, pulling out of Rahab's grasp with his eyes still locked on his sibling. "We killed them off…the last remaining ones are without a doubt, dead."

"You've forgotten…have the years aged your brain, brother? Or could it simply be _your_ indifference?" Someone coughed from behind, and Zephon regained his posture, almost forgetting his students were there.

"Fine. What is it we are supposed to do?"

Rahab shrugged. "I was assigned to get you, not reveal the plan, especially in front of your kin. Come, we must make haste." Rahab turned his back to Zephon, who then turned to his students.

"Class is dismissed. I have a very important matter to attend to. We shall continue this tomorrow." Zephon followed behind Rahab without another word.

OoOoOoOo

"It's half-past seven, Sebastian. Amaryllis _does _know we have a meeting tonight, yes?" Faustus asked before he took seat. "I assume you reminded her." Sebastian stood in the corner of the large hall with his arms folded, lost in his own world in the darkness. He looked up at Faustus with annoyance.

"I have. Is it not my job as second-in-command to make sure our Lady is well taken care of?" He shifted uncomfortably. "God knows how late she would be if she left that job up to you," he said bitterly and returned to his thoughts. Faustus snorted and sat back in his chair, almost pouting. On either side of the long table sat ten representatives; one from each major city Amaryllis had established according to her rule. Near both ends of the table were other senior officers that had accompanied their Generals to the meeting, though out of the eight that were present, only two were vampires; the others were wolves. One could easily differentiate the two species from each other, not just by skin tone, but by hair and eye color. The wolves tended to have dark features, either black or dark-brown hair, and dark-blue or grey eyes; The vampires usually had black hair only, unless they were just turned, which then they would have whatever color their human form had. Their eyes became a dark yellow, or a light blue.

Amaryllis had created them all. Each human she chose to be her kin were bitten, and since she was a hybrid, her offspring were given a fifty-fifty chance of becoming a wolf or vampire. Most became wolves, however. She didn't know why, but was blessed to see others that shared her beastly nature.

By this time, Marcus had gotten fed up with waiting and stood to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sebastian demanded from afar. "Our Lady has not arrived yet."

"Precisely," Marcus spat. "She has a habit for making others wait; you know she does that on purpose, don't you?" Sebastian moved from the darkness into the candle-lit light, still with his arms folded, and snarled.

"You'd do well to mind your tongue, Marcus. How dare you speak so cynically about Amaryllis; do you enjoy provoking her wrath?" Faustus smiled as he watched some of the men around him break into whispers, almost afraid of this so-called wrath that they've never experienced. And then, a Colonel that sat across from Faustus asked:

"What is this wrath you speak of, dear General? Is our Lady disappointed with us?" he asked with concern. His brothers around him moved closer to the table, like children waiting to hear a secret from their father. Sebastian's snarl turned into a smile, and let his arms fall to his waist.

"No, no, do not be afraid; Lady Amaryllis would never harm you. I assure you that. Though I'm not sure about disappointment; you'd have to inquire about that."

"Who has disappointed me?" Every head in the hall turned to the main door as Amaryllis closed it behind her, throwing back her hood and removing her cloak. The men around the table stood at attention, and Amaryllis waved for them to sit as she handed her cloak off to a servant.

"Good, you have arrived safely," said Sebastian as he motioned for Amaryllis to sit down, pulling her chair out before giving a slight bow.

Amaryllis nodded in thanks and spread her wings, giving them a few flaps before folding them again. Several loose feathers took their time to drop to the ground before a pair of servants proceeded to pick them up.

"Still shedding?" Marcus muttered before taking a seat a few chairs down from Sebastian, who gave him a glare. Amaryllis sat quickly, feeling uncomfortable of the attention she created for herself and took the pile of parchment she was given.

"It's called molting, idiot," she muttered back, not looking up from the piles she was making. Several officers glanced at Sebastian, and he gave a signal with his hand, one that meant to relax. "So what are we discussing tonight?" Amaryllis asked before sliding back in her chair, clasping her hands together across her stomach.

A vampire lieutenant cleared his throat. "Uh, just most of what you have there, Lady."

"Most? What about all?"

"We cannot take any chances with a few of the bills; some of them ask to make treaties with neighboring cities," replied a captain. "Humans inhabit them, and it would put our clan at risk to try and form an alliance."

"Says who? Have you ever met a human?" asked Amaryllis.

"Well, no, but-

Amaryllis held up a hand. "Please, I'd rather my Generals explain our situation." Sebastian gave a half smile before shrugging. "The young ones are correct; apparently some of the elder wolves and vampires feel it's necessary to trade with the humans. We aren't exactly raising newborns anymore, Amaryllis, so we might want to consider doing something about the food supply. We vampires eat very little in comparison to the wolves."

"So you're saying I should let my vampires eat what they want, but I have to put my wolves on a diet?"

"No, no, he's not saying that, your highness," a wolf replied hastily. "I believe General Sebastian is merely saying it wouldn't be a bad idea to become allies with the humans; if we were to ever run out of food, we could, perhaps, trade with them for cattle or other livestock until we can provide for ourselves once more. Please do not get angry, my Lady; we do not mean to upset you…"

Amaryllis smiled now and sat upright. "You do not upset me, Kova. I would rather you be honest about everything than try to hide it-that would upset me. But no…" She guided her attention to Sebastian. "…you were fair with your claim, Sebastian, and so I will definitely consider this treaty. In the moment of disaster, who knows when we might need help?" Numerous nods and "ays" filled the room, and Amaryllis smiled in satisfaction.

"If I may speak, my Lady?" Asked Delita, the wolf officer just below Faustus' rank.

"Proceed," she answered with a smile and clasped her hands together on the table. Delita nodded.

"The young wolves have begun to change unwillingly. After numerous weeks of training and careful nurturing, they are still unable to control their transformation. Some transform fully without much of a problem, but they cannot control the anger that comes with it. Others can begin the transformation, but will not fully transform; their bodies cannot handle the pain of the rapid physical change, and so they pass out. My brothers and I are confused; this has never happened before, at least not with my bunch. What do you think it could be?" Amaryllis purposefully let all eyes fall on her as she thought of an answer.

"They should change during their first full moon; they become less aggressive and easier to control. Do not let them transform on other days or nights; it's a bit confusing, but the moon acts a beacon to a wolf, if you will. We are compelled to follow it, to become free." She stopped herself momentarily before going off topic and into some sermon. "Once they are comfortable shifting only on full moons, let them change on other days and nights, and see where it goes from there. If things get out of hand, I will intervene."

"How?" asked a low-ranked vampire, sitting to the left of Marcus. "We have never seen you transform before."

"And you never will-at least not anytime soon," Amaryllis replied quickly.

"But how will you intervene then? _Can _you even transform like my brothers can? I've never seen any of your powers; do you have any?" Marcus slapped the back of the wolf's head.

"Do not tempt her, imbecile," he commanded. There was satisfaction in Sebastian's eyes; for once, Marcus understood. The officer rubbed his head in shame, and gave Amaryllis an apologetic look.

"I…I have not transformed because I do not allow myself to. Sebastian is the only one who has seen me in my "middle phase," as I like to call it, which is simply a more aggressive version of this form; my speed and power increase enormously. In the past, it's only been hazardous to everyone. I can only assume my wolf form will be devastating." She sighed and looked into everyone's eyes. "I cannot risk hurting anyone. But fear not, my kin, my Generals; there will be a time when I will change…but not now. And yes, I do have powers, but as I said, there will be a time…"

Amaryllis stood and abruptly pulled her chair out from behind her. She grabbed her stomach in pain, and looked to Sebastian.

"I think…I think our meeting is adjourned for tonight," she said weakly.

"Is something wrong, your highness?" Kova asked sympathetically as he began making his way over to Amaryllis.

"No, stay back," she said quickly. "I'm fine…I just haven't been feeling well lately. Please…" Sebastian stood and put an arm around Amaryllis.

"You are all free to leave; we will continue this when our Lady is well." He turned to Kova. "Make sure the wolves are in before midnight, and all the vampires are in their crypts; we can't have anyone dying before the night is over. Wait for my orders after you have done that. I will join you shortly." Kova bowed and commanded everyone in the room to follow him. Once it was empty of kin, Marcus and Faustus rose from their seats and stood by Sebastian.

"What is wrong, Amaryllis?" Faustus asked, putting a hand to her forehead, and pulling it back. "You're warm. Have you eaten anything?"

"What difference would that make?" Marcus spat at the younger vampire. "What if this is another change?"

"I hope it's not," Amaryllis answered instead. "I just emerged from one three weeks ago; it can't be time to change again." She looked up with tired eyes at Sebastian. "What do you think?"

The vampire sighed and helped Amaryllis sit back in her chair. "I can't be certain," began Sebastian, "but it might have something to do with your wolf half; a vampire's genes would not allow for numerous changes like what you're going through. At least, that's what I believe. Neither of us here has gone through that many changes in such a short time. Not even your father managed that much."

"Hmph. And we all know how that ended up," Marcus added. "I wouldn't worry too much about this," he said to Amaryllis. "Maybe you _are _just hungry."

Amaryllis smiled. "Maybe…"

"What would you like me to tell the troops? You know they worry so much about you," asked Sebastian.

"Tell them I am fine; I'm under the weather. I don't like lying to them, but until I find out what's really going on with me, it will have to do. In fact, I don't think I can make it back to my room. I'm going to rest here tonight." Sebastian nodded.

"If that is what you wish." He looked at Marcus and Faustus. "Double the guard at every door; make sure we have plenty of archers watching the rooftops at all times, and let no one in this room after we leave it. Understand?"

"Ay, good General," Marcus said with a salute.

"I'm serious," Sebastian warned. "If she gets hurt, I'm holding you responsible."

"One would think, since you won't hold responsibility yourself."

Sebastian held his tongue. "Is there anything else you need, my Lady?" When there was no response; Sebastian looked down and saw that Amaryllis was sound asleep.

OoOoOo

"And you're sure you saw a werewolf?" Raziel asked slowly. The young fledglings before him nodded.

"Yes, Lord Raziel," the leader spoke. "It was big, sir; it had large teeth and moved with great speed. I've never seen anything move that quick in my life."

"Which is only about a decade," Zephon added. "How do you now it was not one of your cousins, or even Lord Kain himself? It was late, was it not?"

"I don't think so, Lord. This beast was huge; had it seen us, we would've been killed."

"Ay," another answered. "I believe it was around eleven-perhaps eleven fifteen? It couldn't have been any later than that."

The vampire lords looked at each other with suspicion.

"They are delusional," Turel concluded. "They are fledglings, and are not used to what is out in the world." He turned his attention to the young vampires. "We killed off these "wolves" you claim to have seen, so it's impossible for you to have seen anything like that."

"Did we _really _kill off all of them?" Rahab asked.

"Of course we did," Dumah replied in frustration. "You were there, idiot. We slaughtered those hairy animals like the beasts they were. If I do recall, I'm certain you enjoyed yourself as well, Rahab."

The younger shook his head. "You made me count the bodies, remember? I'm not much for killing anyhow. But I _do _know that we did not kill them all."

Dumah rolled his eyes. "Dear God, you are helpless. I thought you were smart?"

"And I thought you remembered Amaryllis?" Rahab countered and slammed his fist on the desk where Raziel sat. "Has it been so long that you've forgotten our own si-

He was silenced; Turel placed his palm tightly over Rahab's mouth, and wrapped his free arm around his chest. "Be silent," Turel whispered in warning.

"Mmmm…cnt breef! Can't breef!" Rahab managed to muffle. The nearby fledglings huddled together in fear. They had never seen their lords become hostel over anything like this.

"Let him go," Raziel commanded. Turel obeyed and Rahab inhaled as much air as he could.

"You're impossible, all of you!" Rahab growled.

"You know the master would not want you to speak of her, Rahab," said Raziel. "If he wanted us to investigate on her whereabouts, we would be deployed immediately. But until then, we must remain quiet about it. Do you understand?"

Rahab looked into his older brother's changed golden eyes, and sighed. "Yes," he murmured and folded his arms. "You know I am not one to question, brother, but you all act as though she never existed."

"She doesn't in my book," Zephon added maliciously. "So I really don't care how things turn out."

"You never cared about her, so I don't expect any sympathy from you," Rahab argued. "You're selfish."

"Oh, as if you never resented her, even for a bit? You're not exactly the saint either, Rahab."

"That is quite enough!" Raziel yelled. Everyone in the room, including the fledglings flinched. "You are not children anymore, so stop acting like it; you shame our honor, in front of your kin, no less." Eyes landed on the fledglings as they stood there nervously, not daring to speak a word that would further anger Raziel.

"I will not repeat myself, so pay attention, brothers," Raziel began. "We will not repeat _her _name again, nor will we allude to her in any way. This matter will remain in these confines, alright? Father does not need to know about…about _her _at least; though I believe it is wise to confront him about the wolves." Rahab put a hand to his chin.

"That seems quite fair," he replied, keeping his eyes on Raziel's desk. "Father would know what to do about them. But I still don't like-

"I know," Raziel said, closing his eyes and releasing a sigh. "But for now, this is how it has to be."

"Ay, Rahab. The master won't take too kindly if he hears of you know who," Turel said lightly. "Be patient; you're good at doing that." He finished with a smile, and Rahab merely nodded. What more could he do? He took a seat in the corner of the room, folding his arms in resentment, and using his anger as a means to glare at the fledglings in front of him. Raziel could feel the heat evaporating off him, but decided not to press matters further. He turned to the fledglings.

"You are dismissed. Whatever we spoke about today in this room does not follow you out the door." The fledglings nodded and bowed to their Lords before leaving. Raziel rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes in thought. "How long has it been?" he asked absentmindedly.

"What do you mean?" Melchiah, who hadn't said anything thus far, asked.

"How long has it been since we last seen…?" His voice drifted off and he sighed as past memories flooded his mind.

"Her?" Dumah finished bitterly and shrugged. "I can't remember."

"Nor can I…and it scares me. I can't believe it; up until now, I hadn't thought about her. Little Amaryllis…I bet she's grown strong…" Raziel wandered off again in monologue, and Rahab took a seat next to him on his desk.

"Every time I look up at the moon, full or not, I think of her. She used to love looking at the sky," Rahab mused.

"Oh, for the love of God, will you two snap out of it?!" Zephon yelled, receiving scowls from his older siblings. "She's still alive; it's not like she vanished into thin air."

"But we haven't seen her," Rahab concluded. "Just because you have no heart to feel love, it does not mean you have to empty ours of it." Before Zephon could argue back, he paused to listen.

"Hear that?" The others remained quiet and listened to the howling in the distance. Though faint, it was clearly a wolf's.

"It sounds sad," Turel noted as he concentrated with closed eyes. "Something must've happened…"

"But we don't know if it's a werewolf; it could be some mutt hunting in the woods, looking for a quick meal," Dumah replied, pressing his ear to the wall.

"That's not going to make it easier to hear," the eldest said. "If anything, we should go out and see what it is for ourselves. Who knows? Perhaps it's just a lost wolf trying to find its way to its pack."

**Ok, so that about wraps it up for this chapter:D it's not much, but I hope you all like it to some degree. Comments or reviews, and even constructive criticism are always appreciated:D I love you guys :D Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day 3-Lil V.**


	24. Presence

**Hello, readers! Here is another update; I'm doing my best to update these stories. I've had the "inspiration bug" so I might as well write before I go back to hitting my head on the wall. :D If ya catch my drift lol I WILL speed this story up; even I'm getting tired of it lol ;) Enjoy! P.S. Towards the end, there is some nasty, nasty business, if you know what I mean ;) If you don't like, turn back now :D**

**Presence**

"And what will that do to prevent the humans from crossing the borders?" Turel asked Rahab, frustrated at the ongoing argument.

Kain sat on his throne with his reaver against his thigh, watching his sons, on the borderline of curiosity and boredom; his appearance still remained the same: his skin was still pale, his hair snow white, and his eyes, golden yellow that would put the sunflower to shame. Raziel's appearance had changed, however. Although he retained his human appendages, his hair was slightly longer, darker, in a very small pony tail; Turel's hair had grown past his ears and to his shoulders, freely combed back; Dumah had grown much taller and muscular, and his jaw became squared; Rahab's hair was slicked back with light oils, and his eyes had turned a dark shade of blue; Zephon had grown taller, but unlike Dumah, he was built on a lean frame; his red hair had all but diminished on the tips of his flame-like hair, nearly being overrun by black; his face became narrow, and his eyes were slightly slanted up like a cat's. Each vampire had pointed ears and long fangs, though not as long as their master's.

"Well, unless they can swim fast enough without vampire guards noticing, the idea should work. Moats in the Southern and Eastern borders should be built first; there isn't any clan inhabiting the South, but we might as well get a head start on preventing the humans from establishing an empire."

"And just how will we get the water to fill these moats?" Dumah asked, crossing his arms in frustration. "Will we draw straws to see who must fill the buckets?" Everyone except Raziel laughed; Kain sighed and sat back in his chair. Just as he opened his mouth, Raziel spoke. All eyes were drawn to the first born.

"Isn't that why we have slaves?" Raziel smiled at Rahab. "I think it will work. You _can _get it done rather quickly, yes?"

"Of course, brother. If we start tomorrow, with four-hundred slaves working, it should take no longer than two months. During this time, though, we will need guards to make sure nothing goes wrong. We can't have the Sarafan picking the slaves off."

Raziel looked to Kain, who had already planted his gaze on him. Raziel shrugged, showing his father that it was up to him.

Kain rubbed his chin. "What is the verdict? All who oppose?" Dumah and Turel raised their hands. "All those for?" Everyone else raised their hands. "Then you have permission for the moats, Rahab. May you be responsible for them, and for the sake of your slaves and children. Is that understood?"

Rahab bowed. "Yes, my lord. Thank you."

"Now if there is nothing else to discuss, this meeting is adjourned." Turel was the first to walk away, nearly knocking Zephon back. The others soon followed, though not as quick. "Raziel," Kain called. The firstborn turned on his heels and took a knee by his master's feet. Kain was silent for a while; his eyes were glazed, like he was in another world.

"Something bothers you…" Raziel said before clearing his throat.

"What gave you that impression?"

"You're _never _quiet during our meetings. You always have something to say, and never let Turel get out of hand."

Kain chuckled. "Turel—he didn't get out of hand, not yet. He wouldn't dare, Raziel, none of you would." He sat back in his chair and gave a long sigh, like he had no worries. It was quite the contrary. "I have dreams about your sister." Before Raziel's mind ended up in the gutter, Kain continued. "She tries to attack me. I know it's her, but I can't see her. It's like a shadow is attacking me, and she's buried in darkness. And before she can strike I wake up." The vampire lord chuckled again. "Am I descending into madness so soon?"

"No, sire, I do not think so. Rahab thinks about her a lot. Of course, I'm not sure when we will see her again, but I know she will be changed." Raziel got to his feet and bowed. "I'm sorry, sire, I must attend to other matters. If there's anything else you need-

"I'm fine, Raziel…just…" Kain waved Raziel away, and rose from his seat. The firstborn only bowed again and turned to leave. Kain watched him go before walking to his chambers for the night.

OoOoOoOoO

Raziel made his way out into the courtyard with his vision straight ahead, not seeing the lower vampires bowing as he passed. Even the courtesans that lingered in the halls could not halt his movements. He continued his way outside the sanctuary, where vampires conversed and went about their business, and parted like the Red Sea when Raziel walked by. He looked at them with disgust; oddly enough he wasn't disgusted with them, just frustrated that he could not help his master, could not decipher his dreams so that he may sleep in peace.

Upon reaching his clan grounds, Raziel was greeted by his servants and kin, who all bowed and said "Praise Raziel," and "Good night, Lord." Raziel forced a smile, a meager one at that, and made his way to his chambers before anyone had the chance to stop him. He was very private, and didn't like others barging in on him, especially when he wanted to be alone. He sat on his bed and removed all his clothes and sword before walking out onto his balcony. The full moon was so close he could touch it, and it glowed with a fierce intensity, like it wanted to arouse all the creatures of the night to cause mayhem. Raziel's naked form bathed in the moonlight as he leaned on the railings, sighing and letting his hair loose to caress his face. He smiled; he hadn't realized how long it had gotten.

"I need a hair cut," he said, smiling to himself. He grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled it. He stopped when he heard something in the distance. Standing straight up he remained silent and listened, only to be surprised. It was a howl, a wolf's howl. Raziel bared his fangs and gripped the railings, determined to rid the beast that walked about the forest just outside his grounds. His expression changed when multiple howls echoed the first and then faded into nothing. Raziel listened but could not hear them anymore.

"My God," he breathed. There had to have been at least fifty howls, howls his ears were able to pick up; it did not mean that more weren't walking around on their own. Raziel backed up into his room and shut the balcony doors. He didn't want to believe they were anything but wolves, not werewolves like the fledglings had once claimed. Climbing into bed, he shook his head of those assumptions and pulled his covers up to his chest, closing his eyes and waiting for sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

In the forests, a large group of werewolves were morphing back into their human-like forms. Amaryllis was leading the pack, naked and muscled, her wings growing back as her form came to full; her long hair swayed against her hips as she led the group home.

All her wolves were males—as Amaryllis had intended—and often tried to make moves to suggest any sexual contact. Although every wolf possessed angel carved faces and the body of a demi-god, Amaryllis always saw past their "charm" and "physicality." She had another vampire in mind. Sebastian. She always loved him, and told him numerous times, but he always denied her. After years of chasing after him, the Wolf finally gave up; she was tired of rejection, and wanted someone real. For now, Sebastian was the general of her army, and that's all she allowed herself to see him as.

Once inside slaves immediately wrapped Amaryllis in silk to cover her naked body. She nodded in thanks and headed to her room to dress. She opened the door and put a hand to her hip.

"What are you doing, Sebastian?" The vampire was leaning over a map on the wolf's desk, with the fireplace as his only light. He looked up at Amaryllis briefly, tiredness in his eyes, and returned to the map.

"Just looking over the map, and wondering where the engineers should build the new mess hall for the soldiers."

"And you can't do that in your room?" Amaryllis began to undress. Sebastian looked up, and seeing her backside, turned his head slightly.

"I-I would need your approval," he replied nervously, not sure if he should corner the wolf into getting into bed or leaving the matter alone for another night. Sebastian sighed and turned around, nearly bumping heads with Amaryllis, who leaned over the map in curiosity.

"What did you have in mind?" Sebastian couldn't help but keep his eyes on Amaryllis as she scanned the map.

"Um…perhaps near the barracks. It would only be more convenient for them, wouldn't you say?" the vampire asked, pointing to the spot on the map. Amaryllis thought about it and nodded.

"Very well. Have them start right away. Now get out of my room so I can sleep," she said with a smile. Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and rolled up the map.

"Really? Are you sure you don't want some company. I could keep you warm."

Amaryllis rolled her eyes. "Very tempting, but no thanks. Have a good night," she said without much emotion. Sebastian frowned and shrugged.

"Good night, my lady," Sebastian said, trying to hide his disappointment. Once the door was closed, Amaryllis fell back on her bed.

"You asshole," she whispered to herself. "You only want to get laid; you don't want me." Then something hit her, a memory from the hunt. She remembered seeing another vampire, a handsome vampire that vaguely looked familiar. She couldn't put her finger on it, but he looked like she'd seen him a hundred times. With no name coming to mind, she easily forgot about him and fell asleep.

OoOoOoOooo

Amaryllis walked through the human citadel wearing a hooded cloak, as she looked about the various vendors. No one paid her much heed, thinking she was probably from one of the vampire clans. She stopped at one of the little shops and looked at the palm-size marble statues. She picked one up of a werewolf in a howling position.

"You are a vampire?" Asked the vendor, wearing a thick smile.

Amaryllis smiled, still admiring the statue with great interest. "Yes…and no. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I-I don't mean to offend you. It's just that you're very dark compared to any of the vampires here."

Amaryllis pushed the marble statue to the vendor. "I'll take it." She reached into her leather pouch and pulled out five gold coins. While the man remained speechless, Amaryllis was already walking away. Walking further into the citadel, she caught several vampires walking around, keeping everything at bay. She passed by a couple and was stopped after she heard one of them sniff the air.

One of them grabbed her. "Who are you?" he asked. "I've never seen you before."

Amaryllis pulled her arm away. "I'm a drifter. I only came to shop."

The other vampire hissed when he saw the werewolf statue. "You mean steal." With his speed he reached for the statue, but Amaryllis was quicker and moved.

"I paid for this, now leave me alone." Amaryllis bared her fangs. The vampires noticed how different her teeth were, and how much darker she was.

"Day walker, eh?" They drew their swords. "Now you're going to get it, wench!"

Amaryllis' metallic iris' turned blue and she gives a deep growl. One vampire swings his sword; Amaryllis moved behind him before the sword made it to the target, and broke his neck. Before the second vampire can swing, Amaryllis pulls out a dagger and slices his throat. Both bodies fall to the ground; blood pools out like a flood; people scream, and more vampires rush her way, weapons drawn.

Amaryllis bares her fangs and lets out a low growl. She takes off running in the opposite direction, pushing people out of the way as she goes.

"Stop!" A vampire yells, trying to catch up with the wolf; she's too fast for them. Smiling in satisfaction, she runs further into the citadel. Once she's gained some distance, she stops and takes a breath, adjusting her cloak so as to cover her wings.

"Why are you running?" A deep husky voice came from up above. Amaryllis pulled her hood further down over her eyes and looked up. Standing up on the stone edifice was a vampire, very handsome to say the least, and very muscular.

"What business is it of yours?" Amaryllis retorted as the vampire jumped down from his spot. She noticed how beautiful he was, and his blue eyes are what attracted her to him first.

"Because numerous guards are chasing you, and you're running like you've done something wrong," the vampire said sternly. "And you're obviously not from around here." The vampire took notice of the wolf's cloak and skin. "I've never seen a vampire with dark skin like yours."

Amaryllis stepped back; the vampire was far too close for her tastes. She noticed the strange purple shoulder cape hanging, and on it, an even stranger symbol. She was tempted to ask, "What does that mean?" but didn't want to get to know this vampire.

"I like the sun," Amaryllis admitted. "Now, if you don't mind, I must be going."

The vampire blocked her path. "What's the rush? Can you not spare a few minutes with a gentleman?" Before Amaryllis could answer, a flash of white emerged from the corner of her eye, and in slow motion, she could see a fist collide into the vampire's temple. In an instant, he was on the ground and out cold.

"Sebastian? What the hell—how did you know where I was?"

Sebastian was breathing somewhat hard after using some energy towards his speed. "You're not that hard to find." After a few moments, he began to breathe normal. "What are you doing here, Amaryllis? You're putting the clan in danger by wandering around on your own, in foreign places nonetheless. Where are your guards?"

"Don't scold me like you did when I was a child, Sebastian. I can take care of myself."

"Oh, of course, you really had that one covered. Didn't you see the look in his eye?" The vampire shook his head. "Probably not, right? You obviously can't tell when a man wants you."

"I don't care. How's that? I didn't ask for your help, you know?"

"No, you didn't, but I can't trust you with other vampires; you don't know what they're like."

"I know what you're like, and Marcus and Faustus, and all the other vampires in the clan," said Amaryllis. "I swear you're overprotective." She crossed her arms and pouted like a child. Then, remembering her purchase…

"Here," she said, and pulled the werewolf statue out, "I bought this for you," and placed it in Sebastian's palm. "I'm going home now." Amaryllis began walking away.

"Oh…thank you," Sebastian said, unsure of what else to say. That didn't stop Amaryllis from walking.

"There she is!" cried the pursuing vampires from earlier. The wolf turned around in annoyance, seeing the approaching group of vampires. Sebastian braced himself, but was pushed back by Amaryllis as she walked in front of him.

"You are under arrest! Surrender now!" One vampire screamed.

Amaryllis' eyes turned blue, a dark, evil blue, and used her psychic abilities to send the vampires crashing into the stone walls, crushing them and blending them into it; a snarl was upon her lips. Once they were taken care of, Amaryllis began walking once more. Sebastian looked back and forth between the vampires and Amaryllis, before following her.

OoOoOoOo

"There were twenty-six dead, four in critical condition. There was only Lord Dumah that witnessed her," said a Turelim vampire. The vampire clan lords had all assembled to where Dumah's body had once lain. He was sent to the infirmary to recover.

"Just Dumah?" Zephon asked.

"Well…not quite, sir. There was a human who talked to this creature, but he didn't get a good look at her face. All he mentioned was her dark skin and unusual silver-like eyes."

"That will be all," Raziel said. The vampire bowed and walked away. The firstborn eyed his brothers; they all wore the same confused expression.

"Do you know who it could be?" Melchiah asked Raziel. The firstborn shook his head.

"How do we know it wasn't a Sarafan?" Turel suggested, his expression going dark. "Filthy humans—they snuck in here and nearly murdered our brother."

"Use your head," Rahab said with impatience. "Do you really think one could sneak in here? Whatever came into the citadel clearly wasn't human, so the humans would not bother with her. Secondly, humans, let alone vampires, do not have silver colored eyes; not any that I've seen, anyway."

"Hm. And it couldn't have been a fledgling," Zephon added, putting a hand to his chin. "I don't know what it could've been."

A Rahabim fledgling cleared his throat; the vampire lords all turned around.

"My lords, I believe we may have found something that could help with the investigation." The vampire held up a black feather. The vampires remained confused. Raziel plucked the feather from the fledgling and examined it.

"A feather?" Raziel thought for a moment, but couldn't come up with an answer off the bat. "This will certainly take some investigating; we cannot let whatever attacked do so again." He turned to the fledgling. "Keep your eyes open at all times, and never walk alone. If you see anything, alert someone at once!"

"Yes, Lord Raziel," the fledgling bowed and disappeared.

"Lord Kain must know about this, Raziel," said Turel, taking the feather into his hand. "I wonder…"

Raziel grabbed the feather back and nodded to his brothers.

"I will inform you on Lord Kain's decision."

"What decision?" Zephon asked.

"To pursue this fiend and kill it."

OoOoOoOoOo

"It was no big deal," Amaryllis said, frustrated that Sebastian was still following and scolding her. "I handled it."

"Yes, and now every vampire in Nosgoth will be looking for you. You have no idea how fast something like this spreads!" The vampire continued to follow Amaryllis into her room. She tried closing the door in his face, but his impatience overpowered her stubbornness.

"Ooooh, I'm sooo scared, Sebastian. Please, these vampires are pushovers."

"Have you forgotten your brothers, or your father?"

Amaryllis felt as though an arrow went through her heart. Since they've moved the clan closer to vampire inhabited areas, Amaryllis had to be careful. She wasn't a full-blooded vampire, and any suspicions of her whereabouts could endanger her and the clan; if her father or brothers got ahold of her, it would only take a guess of what they would do to them.

"I haven't forgotten, Sebastian."

"Then maybe you can open your eyes a bit to see how serious this is, instead of letting your arrogance lead you." Sebastian moved closer to Amaryllis, who was looking out the balcony window. Her thoughts were elsewhere. The vampire came behind Amaryllis and wrapped his arms around her. She froze.

"Sebastian…"

"I'm just holding you. Or is that against your policy?" Sebastian joked and boldly kissed Amaryllis on the cheek. "Lighten up. You've been like this since we moved the clan here." Amaryllis relaxed in his arms and sighed.

"Can you not see why?"

"I know why, but don't let anyone intimidate you. You've got me, Faustus, Marcus, and the entire clan by your side." Sebastian turned Amaryllis around and looked into her sad eyes. "You have to stop thinking that this is your battle. You have all of us, and we owe you everything." He hugged Amaryllis again. "You're never alone," he muffled into her hair, and pulled back slightly to kiss her on the lips. The wolf slipped out of his grasp and looked up at him in sadness.

"You know we can't, Sebastian," Amaryllis said. "Please, don't."

"Why not? I care about you more than anyone. Why do you refuse?"

"Because you don't love me. And anything we did would only ruin our bond. It's not worth it, Sebastian, and I'm not that kind of person." The wolf turned to look out the balcony window.

"Who said I didn't love you? When have those words escaped my mouth? Are you assuming again?"

"I told you when I first met you, and you didn't share the same feelings," the wolf said in near tears.

"You were eight, what was I supposed to say?" Sebastian said in frustration. "Do you think I would really date an eight year old? What kind of monster would I really be then?" Amaryllis stayed silent. Out of impatience, Sebastian picked Amaryllis up and placed her on the bed; he straddled her and forced her to look into his eyes.

"I have always loved you, too, Amaryllis," he said softly. "Always. I fucked different women in the house because I knew I could never have you, and I had to drown my desire with whores. I didn't have them to make you jealous or hurt your feelings; I had them to keep me from making love to you. How fuckin' pathetic does this confession sound? And I don't just want to make love to you, I want to love you and hold you, and protect you from everyone." Then his voice was barely above a whisper. "I would die for you."

Amaryllis began to cry and Sebastian wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't know…"

Sebastian replied with passionate kisses; Amaryllis gave them back. He caressed her cheeks and ran his hands through her hair, before moving towards her breasts. He removed her clothes without permission and rubbed her nipples; they became hard on contact.

"You've wanted this for a long time, I know," the vampire cooed. So have I…" He sucked and licked her nipples while she moaned in pleasure; the vampire made sure he kept his eyes on Amaryllis' expression. Next he moved south and licked every muscle on her abdomen; he could see Amaryllis squirm as he went lower.

"You're going to love this," he said with a smirk, his eyes filled with desire. His tongue lapped over her clitoris.

"Oh, God," Amaryllis said loudly. Sebastian stopped and put a finger to her lips.

"You have to try and be quiet, Amaryllis."

"Why?" she breathed. "I don't care what they think. Keep going."

Sebastian chuckled and continued to lick all around her folds. Then, he took a finger and stuck it into her hole. "Ah, you're quite tight, but I can loosen you up." Sebastian stood up and gave his length a few strokes.

"Would you mind?"

Amaryllis sat up, and moved over to Sebastian, getting on her knees. She stared at it with interest; it was quite large and it throbbed with the desire to be played with. Amaryllis looked up and could see the impatience in his Sebastian's eyes. She smiled and put it in her mouth, bobbing up and down, faster and slower with each moan that came out of the vampire. Once he was lubed, he instructed Amaryllis back on the bed. He parted her legs and gave his length a few more strokes to even out the saliva.

"I'll send you around the world. Hold on tight," he said with a chuckle. He placed his length in her hole and slowly pushed in, and out, in and out, until she relaxed enough to receive him fully. He straddled her again, and was inside her.

"Fuck me," she pleaded. "Please."

"I'll make love to you instead." And Sebastian thrusted his hips, in and out he went until Amaryllis couldn't hold on much longer. Sebastian was ready to come as well, but before they both could, he bared his fangs and hovered over the wolf's neck.

"Promise me," he said. "Promise me that you will love no other but me." He stopped thrusting and Amaryllis whined.

"Sebastian, please…"

"Promise me."

"I promise, I promise, just please don't stop," she cried. Sebastian smiled and continued thrusting. At their peak, he bit Amaryllis' neck; pleasure exploded between them as they became one, both physically and emotionally. The vampire thrusted a few more times before falling off the wolf; she was breathing hard, and became very fatigued.

"That was…was…wow, Sebastian. I'm out of energy. Even with intense training I never become this fatigued."

Sebastian rolled over and hugged her tightly, pulling the blankets over them.

"You need to practice it more," he replied with a smile.

"Stop it…"

"I'm serious." He broke into laughter. "You need to build stamina. I've been doing it for centuries, and you need to do it often."

"I suppose you're right. But now…I need sleep." Amaryllis closed her eyes and nuzzled Sebastian's neck. He kissed her forehead before going to sleep.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! :D I'm not good at writing nasty parts lol but their sexual tension between them needed to come out sometime haha Let me know what you think! :D—Lil V.**


End file.
